Contigo nada es simple
by SwanMnsterQueen
Summary: SwanQueen. En el día del cumpleaños de Regina, ella y Emma terminan durmiendo juntas pero deciden seguir adelante con su amistad, haciendo de cuenta que nada de eso sucedió. A pesar de esto, su relación se verá afectada de una manera que ninguna de las dos esperaba...
1. Esto nunca pasó

_**¡Hola! Bien, la idea de este fanfic se me ocurrió hace un tiempo ya y está, en mayor parte, inspirada en unos capítulos de un unitario que solía ver hace algunos años. No serán muchos capítulos debido a que no quiero comprometerme con ustedes y después dejarlos esperando mil años por una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Con respecto a "Amor en el crucero por el Caribe" (para quienes lo hayan leído), publicaré el epílogo para la próxima semana sin falta**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura. Cualquier insulto, quejas y/o palabras de odio serán bien recibidas... Créanme que los entenderé.**_

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·1·**

Su cumpleaños... Un acontecimiento increíble. Un día que, años anteriores, sólo festejaba con su pequeño Henry. Una fecha que no tenía relevancia alguna para ella, que le recordaba su horrible pasado como la gran y poderosa Reina Malvada. Un acontecimiento que no merecía ser celebrado. O al menos así lo vio hasta que esa estúpida Salvadora llegó a su vida hacía ya tres años.

Por más que al principio le costaba aceptarlo, Emma Swan había cambiado su vida de una manera increíble. Ahora eran grandes amigas, cosa que Regina jamás imaginó que podría llegar a suceder, pero no podía quejarse... Su vida ahora era perfecta.

Tenía a su hijo que la amaba más que nadie, quien finalmente pudo perdonarla y pedirle perdón por todo lo sucedido, por cómo la había tratado. Tenía una mejor amiga que era insoportable, que siempre estaba molestándola pero siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con sus tonterías. Tenía a dos idiotas a los que estaba comenzando a querer pero eso jamás lo admitiría, porque primero estaba su orgullo como reina y después todas esas cursilerías... Aunque sí admitía que el pequeño bebé que tenían llenaba sus días de felicidad, casi tanto como esa Charming rubia que irrumpía en su oficina todos los días impidiéndole trabajar.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Emma otra vez? Bueno, siguiendo con lo anterior...

Tenía un pueblo entero que poco a poco fue confiando cada vez más en ella y que no se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando la ex Reina Malvada dijo que no festejaría su cumpleaños. Emma estaba entre ellos, obviamente, obligando a Regina a organizar aunque sea una pequeña cena y diciéndole que ella le ayudaría a cocinar. Eso sí que no era un tema de discusión. Emma Swan no tocaría el más mínimo utensilio de su cocina. Definitivamente no. Se negaba. Eso seguramente terminaría en un incendio y ella no permitiría que Swan saliera lastimada, no si ella podía evitarlo...

La sheriff Swan en sus pensamientos de nuevo. ¿Es que nunca podía sacársela de la cabeza? ¿Por qué todo lo relacionaba con ella? ¡Qué mujer tan irritante!

La cuestión es que, después de escuchar por varias horas a Henry, Emma y los dos idiotas insistiendo con el tema, Regina decidió hacer una fiesta con todos los habitantes de Storybrooke, su precioso Henry y, por supuesto, con esa hermosa e insoportable familia de encantadores.

A pesar de no ser Emma quien cumplía años, era ella quien estaba más ansiosa que la misma cumpleañera.

El día de la fiesta llegó súper temprano a la mansión Mills y, junto a su hijo, despertaron a la morena con un gran desayuno en la cama. Desayuno que, claramente, habían pedido a Granny que hiciera ya que ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar, mucho menos Swan.

La fiesta fue increíble. Todo el pueblo se divirtió, bailó hasta el cansancio, todos hablaron y, especialmente, bebieron como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Eso último también incluía a Regina y Emma.

Como siempre, el alcohol hizo su efecto, sobre todo en aquellas mejores amigas que estaban bailando y coqueteando.

Regina movía su infartante cuerpo frente a la Sheriff del pueblo y le susurraba cosas al oído con esa voz extremadamente sexy que tenía, lo que logró que la rubia quisiera agarrarla por la cintura y deseara besarla con fuerza, cosa que no hizo porque, a pesar de que estaba con bastante alcohol en sangre, no llegaba al punto de no ser consciente de sus acciones. Aún podía pensar en esos años años de amistad que habían construido y, por más que realmente quisiera probar esos preciosos labios, no se arriesgaría a crear un ambiente que podría tornarse incómodo para todos.

Cerca de las 3 am, Regina tomó la mano de Emma y, acercándose un poco más a ella, le dijo que estaba cansada y tenía los pies adoloridos, que necesitaba descansar por un momento pero que no podía subir las escaleras sola porque estaba muy mareada y tenía miedo de caer. Así fue que le pidió a su amiga que fuera con ella a su habitación para ayudarla. Por supuesto, la rubia sin dudarlo dos veces, aceptó acompañarla y juntas subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la que era la habitación de la Alcaldesa.

Al llegar allí, caminaron hasta la cama aún de tomadas de la mano porque Regina no dejaba de tambalearse debido a que estuvo a punto de llegar a su límite con el alcohol. Aunque, en realidad, fue un poco difícil, ya que Emma se encontraba casi en el mismo estado.

Cuando estaba ayudándola a sentarse en la enorme y cómoda cama, la rubia perdió el control y cayó sobre ella. Ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajada como dos niñas.

– Creo que aún no he recibido todos mis regalos... – Dijo Regina, seria de repente, mirando perdidamente esos ojos verde-azulados, acariciando la mejilla de su Emma. Sí, porque ella era su Emma, aunque la rubia no lo supiera.

– ¿Qué regalo? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó confundida

– Tú serás mi otro presente.

Finalmente, la Sheriff entendió lo que su amiga estaba tratando de decir... o tal vez, lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Y ya no pudo contenerse. Se acercó más a ella, y en un susurro casi inaudible, respondió:

– Me parece que en realidad tú serás mi obsequio.

– Creo que lo soy... Disfruta de tu regalo de no-cumpleaños, mi querida Emma. – Dijo la morena, dispuesta a comenzar un beso apasionado.

Regina llevó sus manos al cuello de la rubia y profundizó el beso aún más, permitiendo que sus lenguas comenzaran a rozarse, mientras Emma acariciaba sus piernas, subiendo lentamente a sus pechos.

Se pusieron de pie y la rubia ayudó a su Reina a sacarse el corto vestido rojo que llevaba, dejándolo en el suelo, dejando así al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo ahora escasamente tapado por su fina ropa interior de encaje. Después de esto, Regina volvió a besarla mientras lentamente desabrochaba los ajustados jeans de la sheriff Swan. Verla usar esos jeans la volvía completamente loca. Adoraba verla con ellos, aunque ahora no eran más que una molestia para ambas.

Cuando la rubia dio un paso fuera de sus pantalones, se sacó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba, quedando en ropa interior, al igual que Regina. La besó, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, pasando luego su lengua para calmar el leve dolor que causó. La empujó suavemente para que volviera a acostarse en la cama y se puso a su lado, besándola y comenzando a tocar ese cuerpo con el que ya tantas veces había soñado.

Desabrochó el sujetador de la morena, soplando delicadamente sobre uno de sus pechos, viendo cómo el pequeño pezón reaccionaba ante la sensación. Con su mano se concentró en darle atención al otro, masajeándolo suavemente y por momentos con un poco más de fuerza, arrancando tiernos gemidos de la garganta de la Alcaldesa. Después de esto, cerró su boca alrededor de su oscuro pezón y comenzó a darle golpecitos con su lengua para luego realizar el mismo trabajo con el otro.

Sus respiraciones fueron aumentando. Emma fue bajando su mano por el torso de Regina, siguió a por la cintura, sus caderas y le sacó las bragas. Deslizando primero sus finos dedos por sus pliegues, luego comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su clítoris.

– Está muy mojada, Sra. Alcaldesa. – Le dijo en un tono seductor.

Introdujo dos dedos en ella, haciéndola gemir, repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y, entre gemidos, la morena dijo:

– Es todo culpa suya, Srta. Swan.

Luego de escucharla decir eso, Emma se levantó y terminó de sacarse la ropa interior. La besó de nuevo por un largo rato, con sus dedos nuevamente dentro del sexo de la morena. Cuando ambas tuvieron que separar sus bocas para coger aire, la rubia empezó su camino hacia el sur de esa terca mujer a la que tanto había deseado hacer suya.

Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de la suave piel de Regina, quien no podía quedarse quieta bajo el toque de la Srta. Swan.

Al llegar a la parte más privada de la anatomía de la morena, la Sheriff la miró fíjamente a los ojos. Marrón oscuro perdiéndose en verde-azulado, y viceversa. Sus miradas estaban llenas de deseo y ninguna de las dos podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Regina volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la cama y arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo la rubia comenzaba a chupar ese pequeño botón que le causaba tanto placer.

Escuchar a su Reina pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos logró que se excitara aún más y que su centro comenzara a palpitar de necesidad, dejándola casi al borde del orgasmo.

Introdujo otro dedo y continuó con las atenciones en el clítoris de la morena, la cual también se sentía cada vez más cerca de llegar a su tan ansiada liberación. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan bien durante el sexo. Nadie se había preocupado en complacerla a ella primero y eso la estaba volviendo loca. La insoportable Emma Swan la volvía loca de placer.

Al notar que la respiración de Regina se volvía cada vez más errática, que sus gemidos eran cada vez más y más fuertes y al sentir cómo el interior de ésta se cerraba más alrededor de sus dedos, lentamente los sacó de su interior. Recibiendo una tierna queja por parte de esa hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos y oscuros, entonces se acercó a su rostro para besarla otra vez.

Regina gimió al saborearse a sí misma en la boca de la Salvadora, pero realmente necesitaba que Emma siguiera tocándola.

– Emma, por favor... – Dijo entre besos.

– Quiero que lleguemos juntas. – Contestó ésta, acomodándose sobre ella y posicionando sus sexos de manera que pudieran rozarse.

Si la música no hubiese estado tan fuerte debido a la fiesta que aún continuaba a pesar de que su anfitriona ya no se encontraba ahí, todos habrían escuchado a Regina gritar al sentir cómo Emma pegaba su sexo al suyo.

La Sheriff comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, era increíble el placer que ambas mujeres sentían. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra.

Ambas llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Las dos pudieron notar un brillo especial en los ojos de la otra pero ninguna quiso interrumpir el momento. Así mismo, tanto Emma como Regina sintieron cómo la magia se apoderaba de sus cuerpos. No era magia negra, no era magia blanca. Era la magia de ambas complementándose, uniéndose y formando una sola.

La Alcaldesa tomó el rostro de la sheriff entre sus manos y la besó como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Como si supiera que eso no volvería a suceder. Emma respondió al beso de la misma manera.

Se acomodaron en la cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con las finas sábanas y, aún abrazadas y con sus piernas entrelazadas, cayeron en un profundo sueño, completamente exhaustas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el sonido de la alarma. Regina había olvidado de cancelarla el día anterior... Era domingo, todavía era temprano y ambas sentían un terrible dolor de cabeza que las estaba matando.

Divina resaca. Sería la última vez que se propasaran tanto con el alcohol, de eso estaban seguras.

Al abrir los ojos, la morena se encontró rodeada de unos fuertes y firmes brazos. Levantó un poco la cabeza y notó que era Emma quien la abrazaba... ¡Y las dos estaban completamente desnudas!

Emma abrió pesadamente sus ojos segundos después y la miró algo confundida.

Regina cogió las sábanas en un rápido movimiento y cubrió su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Emma no dijo una sola palabra, por lo que la ex Reina Malvada la miró de nuevo y dijo:

– Pensé que no había sido más que un sueño.

– Oh... ¿Acaso siempre sueña conmigo, Alcaldesa? – Preguntó Emma en tono de burla y tratando de alejar un poco la seriedad e incomodidad del momento.

– Esto es grave, Swan. – Contestó con el ceño fruncido, casi tirándole dagas con los ojos.

– Lo siento, Regina. Sólo estaba tratando de... – Pero ella no la dejó terminar de hablar. La morena cubrió con su mano la boca de quien, se suponía, era su mejor amiga y musitó:

– Vamos a olvidar esto sucedió, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine debido a esto, Emma, por favor.

Regina tenía miedo de perder a Emma, no quería. La amaba pero no lo aceptaría porque estaba casi segura de que la rubia no sentía lo mismo y sabía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no fue más que un desliz provocado por la cantidad de alcohol que ambas ingirieron.

Emma tampoco quería que la morena se alejara de ella y, aunque le dolió que Regina quisiera olvidar cómo se habían amado hace tan solo unas horas, decidió aceptar con tal de seguir teniéndola cerca... Aunque eso implicara seguir siendo solo amigas.

– Por supuesto, no te preocupes... Esto nunca pasó.


	2. Otro hechizo roto

**_No se imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron sus reviews, favs y follows. ¡Gracias por tanto!_**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura :)_**

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·2·**

Unos días después del cumpleaños de Regina, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ya nadie corría de un lado a otro buscando todo lo necesario para la fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Cada habitante de Storybrooke se preocupaba solamente por sus respectivos quehaceres y asuntos.

Solo dos personas en ese pueblo tenían sus mentes ocupadas en otra cosa. Sí, Emma y Regina... Ellas no habían hablado desde lo acontecido aquella noche y no podían sacárselo de la cabeza. Bueno, en realidad hablaron al día siguiente, justo luego de acordar que ese tema no volvería a ser mencionado.

* * *

 _Tres días atrás..._

 _El silencio en la habitación era completamente insoportable. Ambas mujeres se tomaron su tiempo para vestirse con tal de evitar comentario alguno sobre lo que habían vivido juntas._

 _Al terminar, bajaron en silencio y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde encontraron una nota de su hijo que decía:_

" _Mamás:_

 _Snow y David me ayudaron a limpiar y ordenar un poco la casa para que a mamá no le diera un ataque al despertar y ver el gran desastre que quedó luego de la fiesta. Supuse que estarían cansadas después de tanta organización, así que decidí quedarme en el apartamento con los abuelos y Neal. Las llamaré al mediodía. Las quiero."_

 _Regina terminó de leer la nota para ambas y miró a Emma, quien solamente curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada, concentrándose en lo que sea que tuvieran sus botas._

– _¿Desayunas conmigo?_ – _Le preguntó tímidamente la morena, tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen de aquella hermosa rubia completamente desnuda._

– _Claro, ¿te ayudo a cocinar?_ – _Contestó la rubia, sonriéndole apenada y haciendo lo posible para no mirar los perfectos labios de Regina ni esa característica cicatriz que la volvía loca._

– _Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Mantén tus manos alejadas de mi cocina, Swan._ – _Dijo la Alcaldesa, lo que causó que ambas rieran._

 _El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellas nuevamente mientras desayunaban. Las dos estaban perdidas en sus propios pensamientos y, a pesar de que decidieron olvidar lo sucedido, Emma no soportó mucho tiempo más y dijo:_

– _Regina, lo que pasó anoche..._

– _Emma, nada sucedió anoche. ¿Queda claro?_ – _La interrumpió la morena. Eso sonó más rudo de lo que ella esperaba._

– _Súper claro._ – _Contestó la sheriff levantándose y tomando su plato y taza para llevarlos al fregadero._ – _Iré a buscar a Henry y lo traeré de vuelta._ – _Dijo, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina. Regina se apresuró para alcanzarla antes de que abandonara la mansión._

– _¡Swan, espera!_ – _Le dijo, tomándola del brazo para que girase a mirarla._ – _Lamento haberte hablado así, es solo que..._ – _No sabía qué decir. "Es solo que te amo y no quiero perderte", pensó. Pero no, no podía decirle eso._ – _Yo... No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas._

 _Amigas, exactamente. La morena sólo la veía como una amiga y nada más... Perfecto._

– _Nada cambiará, Regina. Te lo prometo._ – _Contestó la rubia, sin demostrar cuánto le dolió el escuchar esas palabras. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "amiga" y se fue._

– _Adiós, mi amor._ – _Dijo la ex Reina Malvada en un susurro una vez que la puerta se cerró._

* * *

Luego de ese día, fueron contadas las palabras que cruzaron. Cada vez se veían menos. Increíble. Eso era exactamente lo que no querían que sucediera, lo que buscaban evitar... Pero era demasiado complicado.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo actuar cuando estaban juntas. No todos los días las personas se acuestan con sus mejores amigos o amigas... Bueno, al menos para ellas eso no era algo normal. Mucho menos cuando había sentimientos de por medio.

Ambas mujeres se sentían muy avergonzadas y preferían no hablar antes de decir algo que pudiera se malinterpretado por la otra o que resultara incómodo. ¡Y eso era horrible! Solían ser muy confidentes. Siempre hablaban de cualquier cosa. Se veían todos los días.

Emma solía llegar al mediodía a la Alcaldía con el almuerzo para ambas. También solía llamarla para fastidiarla y eso a Regina le encantaba, pero ahora ya no era lo mismo.

Claramente, la rubia moría de ganas de tomar su teléfono, marcar el número de la morena y escuchar sus comentarios irónicos o cuando le decía "Srta. Swan" o "eres insoportable, Emma", como siempre lo hacía... pero no se animaba.

Así mismo, la Alcaldesa quería presentarse en la estación de la sheriff usando de excusa un papeleo no entregado en término sólo para poder pasar un rato con su exasperante amiga, pero tampoco tenía el coraje para hacerlo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su noche de pasión y Regina se sentía terriblemente mal. Sentir nauseas cada mañana no era algo normal, menos en una persona tan sana como ella pero se rehusaba a ir al médico. Supuso que algo que comió le cayó mal, así que visitar el hospital no era una opción... Como siempre. La única diferencia era que, esta vez, Emma no estaba a su lado insistiéndole que fuera "para asegurarse que no había nada de qué preocuparse".

Y una vez más, volvía a pensar en ella. Necesitaba a esa rubia molesta. Necesitaba a su Emma, a su mejor amiga, al amor de su vida. La extrañaba como nunca antes. Incluso hasta sentía que la amaba mucho más que antes.

Entonces decidió llamarla. Quería hablar con ella o, aunque sea, escucharla decir "hola" con esa tímida y dulce voz, como la primera vez que se vieron cuando Henry salió de Storybrooke para encontrarla. Sería feliz solamente con eso.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas dentro del bolso, agarró su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos hasta que encontró uno con el nombre de "Tonta Swan". Sonrió. Cada vez que leía su nombre de contacto recordaba lo mucho que Emma se quejó cuando descubrió cómo la tenía agendada. Respiró profundamente antes de llamar pero... Sintió nauseas de nuevo.

Después de correr al baño a tirar todo lo que había en su estómago, la morena salió y se encontró con Tinkerbell sentada en el sofá de la oficina, esperando por ella.

La pequeña hada rubia notó que Regina se encontraba completamente pálida y que se tambaleaba un poco, por lo que se apresuró a llegar a su lado para tomarla del brazo y evitar que cayera al suelo.

– Regina, ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada, ayudándola a caminar hasta el sofá para que pudiera sentarse.

– Estoy bien, Tink. Es sólo por un momento... Sucede a menudo últimamente. Todos los días, en realidad. – Dijo, todavía sintiéndose algo mareada.

– ¿Eres consciente de que tienes que ir al médico, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

– Náuseas por las mañanas. Cualquier tipo de comida que veo me da mucho asco. Mmm... y me mareo a veces, al igual que en este momento. – La morena explicó a su amiga.

– Dime, Regina... ¿Cuándo tendrás tu periodo, cariño? – Tinkerbell le dio una mirada de estás-embarazada-idiota demasiado obvia.

– En dos días. – Ella dijo. – Y no estoy embarazada. Sé que es eso lo que estás imaginando, Tink.

– Tienes todos los síntomas, querida... Estás embarazada.

– ¡Que no estoy embarazada! Es completamente imposible. No puedo ser madre. Sabes muy bien que tomé esa poción de infertilidad hace años para no tener hijos y por lo tanto no darle posibilidades a mi madre para acceder al trono y convertirse en reina. – Regina no se daba cuenta, pero sus nervios la traicionaban y cada vez hablaba más rápido, de manera casi inentendible. – Puedo hacerme una prueba en este momento si no me crees y verás que sólo es algo que comí y me hizo mal. – Agregó molesta, levantándose y mareándose una vez más.

El hada puso los ojos en blanco ante lo terca que era su amiga.

– Está bien. – Contestó. – Iremos juntas a comprar un test de embarazo y me confirmarás que estoy equivocada.

Así fue como juntas fueron a la farmacia, la única que había en Storybrooke y, con la mayor discreción, compraron la prueba de embarazo.

Regina estaba demasiado molesta con Tinkerbell porque estaba pensando en algo imposible y, obviamente, sin motivos... Bueno, en realidad sí tenía sus razones para pensar eso. Los síntomas eran bastante claros pero, por otro lado era algo imposible...

¿Y si realmente estaba embarazada? ¿Qué pensaría Emma? ¿Querría al bebé? ¿Pensaría que lo hizo a propósito? La rubia había dado en adopción a Henry porque no estaba lista para ser madre, porque sabía que si el niño se quedaba con ella no podría darle una buena vida. Su situación había cambiado ahora pero, quizás, Emma no quería ser madre nuevamente y menos con ella. ¡Sólo eran amigas, por Dios!

¿Y ella? ¿Qué haría con el bebé? Por supuesto, sería su hijo y lo tendría con Emma a su lado o no. Ya había criado a un bebé sola y podría hacerlo nuevamente... Siempre quiso poder quedar embarazada pero no había posibilidad alguna de eso. No después de lo que hizo para no darle el gusto a su madre.

Miles de preguntas vinieron a su mente. Tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la Alcaldía, en su oficina.

Tink chasqueó los dedos delante de ella para hacerla volver a la realidad.

– ¿Estás ahí, Regina? – Preguntó. La morena la miró algo perdida y cogió la caja que su amiga tenía en sus manos.

– Sí, aquí estoy... Voy a hacer esta tonta prueba de una vez. – Ella respondió, caminando hasta el baño y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tinkerbell se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba a que su amiga saliera del baño. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo. Esto no era una cuestión de todos los días.

La morena seguía encerrada y ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a estar ahí. Incluso contó los minutos. A Regina le tomó veintisiete minutos volver a salir y caminar hacia el hada, que la miró confundida. La Alcaldesa parecía tranquila. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, no mostraba ninguna señal de nerviosismo en absoluto. Nada.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que no estaba embarazada?

Sin antes decir una palabra, la morena abrazó a su pequeña amiga y fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Se separó de ella, la miró y le dijo sonriendo:

– Tenías razón... Sí estoy embarazada.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! No sé qué decir, Regina... ¡Vas a tener un bebé, no puedo creerlo! – Dijo y la abrazó efusivamente, haciéndola reír. – ¿Qué pasará con Emma? Vas a decírselo, ¿cierto?

– Tengo miedo de su reacción, Tink. No estoy segura de cómo decírselo... Es decir, acordamos que lo que había pasado entre nosotras no volvería a ser mencionado y ahora... ¡Estoy embarazada! – Dijo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. – Sabes que la amo y si me duele lo distanciadas que estamos ahora, imagínate si no llega a aceptar tener un bebé conmigo. Yo... Yo no lo soportaría. – Por más que trató de evitarlo, rompió en llanto. Realmente estaba aterrada por lo que Emma pensaría, por cómo reaccionaría.

– Vamos, Regina... Emma te adora y ama a Henry, sabe que lo has criado de la mejor manera y estoy segura de que no se opondría en absoluto a tener otro hijo contigo. Es inesperado, sí... Pero ella te aprecia. Después de todo, eres su mejor amiga. – Dijo la rubia, acariciando suavemente los brazos de su amiga para que lograra calmarse.

– Exactamente, mejores amigas... Y eso es todo. No somos una pareja.

– Sabes que no puedes ocultarle algo así, cariño. – Dijo Tinkerbell.

Regina la miró y asintió. Antes de hablar con Emma tendría que hacer una visita a Gold para consultarle acerca de los embarazos mágicos. Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando estuvo con Swan sintió la magia de ambas fluir dentro de su cuerpo. Debía informarse de eso para luego decirle a la rubia que tendrían un hijo.

El hada volvió a mirarla fijamente. Se dio cuenta que Regina estaba aún más pensativa que antes. Entonces, repitió:

– Regina, tienes que decírselo.

– Lo haré, Tink... Lo haré.


	3. Siempre serás tú la única que importe

_**Muy bien, un nuevo capítulo... Lamento mucho no poder actualizar más de una vez por semana, se me hace muy complicado hacerlo más seguido debido a la facultad :(**_

 _ **Posiblemente me odien, pero prometo compensárselos más adelante.**_

 _ **¡Buen sábado para todos!**_

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·3·**

– Vamos, llámala. – Dijo Tinkerbell, tendiéndole el teléfono a la morena. – Emma tiene que saber que va a ser padre... Bueno, madre. – Agregó soltando una risita ante su error para luego volver a su tono serio nuevamente. – Mira, Regina, detrás de esos enormes muros hay una gran mujer que merece ser feliz y que está completamente enamorada. Y ese mini-Mills que crece dentro tuyo quiere saber quién es su otra madre.

– Lo pensaré, pero no es tan fácil. – Contestó Regina, volviendo a ponerse los lentes para continuar con su papeleo.

– Bien, la llamaré yo entonces. – Susurró Tinker. La Alcaldesa se apresuró en levantarse de su asiento y rápidamente tomó el teléfono de las manos de su hada amiga.

– ¡No la llamarás! Estoy con nauseas, me siento mal... Entiéndeme. – Le dijo, llevando una de sus manos hacia su vientre.

– Estás embarazada, no enferma. – Contestó la rubia mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Por más dulce que Regina se viera con esa carita de apenada, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar y, prácticamente, obligarla para que llamara a Emma.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes cómo es estar embarazada? – Dijo la morena, poniéndose una vez más a la defensiva.

Sabía que Tinkerbell no la dejaría en paz hasta que Emma no supiera la verdad, así que suspiró resignada y, finalmente, marcó el número y la llamó.

Regina estaba que no aguantaba los nervios. Volvería a hablar con la Srta. Swan, no justamente para que ésta la molestara como de costumbre sino para decirle que tendrían un hijo juntas, y eso la aterraba.

Estaban en Grannys. No con Emma, sino con Tinkerbell. El hada se comprometió a acompañarla hasta que la otra rubia llegara. Aunque, en mayor parte, lo hizo para asegurarse de que Regina no saldría corriendo antes de decirle todo a la sheriff.

– Te odio, te juro que te odio. - Dijo suspirando. – Agradece que ya no soy la misma de antes o ya estarías completamente carbonizada.

– Bueno, pues yo te quiero mucho. Y es por eso que quiero lo mejor para ti y para ese bebé. – Contestó Tink. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que los nervios de la morena disminuyeran aunque sea un poco.

Sin hacerle caso alguno, Regina siguió mirando hacia la entrada del pequeño comedor de la abuela de Caperucita. Cuando vio a Emma bajar de la patrulla, sintió cómo sus nervios se multiplicaban.

– Oh, Dios. Aquí viene... – Dijo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y soltándolo lentamente.

– Esperaré en la barra. ¡Buena suerte! – Susurró el hada, levantándose y yendo hacia la barra a esperar a que las "mejores amigas" hablaran. Era un tema serio así que necesitaban privacidad.

Al entrar, Emma se dirigió hacia la mesa donde la morena la esperaba.

La había extrañado mucho. Hacía varios días que no se veían y hacía, exactamente, cinco días que Regina no le dirigía la palabra. Recién esa mañana la había llamado para decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Los nervios también estaban haciendo acto de presencia en la sheriff del pueblo.

– Hola. – Le dijo sonriendo.

– Hola, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó la ex Reina, sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta.

La rubia se sentó frente a ella.

– Bien, ¿y tú?

– Estoy bien. – Respondió Regina con seriedad.

– ¿Quieres beber algo? – Preguntó Emma, un tanto incómoda.

– Solo agua... Estoy un poco mal del estómago.

– ¿Sólo agua? – Preguntó de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

– Sí...

¿Regina? ¿En serio? ¿Regina Mills tomando agua un día de semana en lugar de su tan preciado café de todas las mañanas? Realmente debía sentirse mal...

La morena curvó sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa y Emma llamó al camarera para ordenar un chocolate caliente con crema y canela, como siempre, y para Regina... sólo agua.

Con tan solo escuchar lo que la sheriff tomaría, la morena sintió cómo su estómago comenzó a dar vueltas, causándole nauseas una vez más. Quería correr directamente hacia el baño pero no era momento para una escena así, por lo cual trató de aguantar su malestar.

– Bien. Me llamaste, me dijiste que era importante, que era urgente... – Empezó a decir Swan, mientras lo único que Regina hacía era asentir a lo que ella decía. – Estaba en la estación terminando el papeleo que me mandaste a pedir por tu secretaria y dejé a David trabajando en eso. Te extrañé y estoy muy feliz de volver a verte y poder hablar contigo, pero tengo que volver... No quiero hacer enojar a mi jefa. – Esa última frase fue pura ironía. La Alcaldesa era su jefa, por supuesto.

Regina estaba más irritante que nunca y la forma en que la rubia le habló, logró molestarla más de lo pensado.

– ¿Así que estás apurada? – Dijo, fingiendo sorpresa.

– Me encantaría estar aquí todo el día, pero sí. – Contestó la salvadora.

Amaba a Regina pero realmente estaba muy ofendida por cómo la ignoró durante el último tiempo y que diera tantas vueltas para decirle las cosas de manera tan cortante, le molestaba.

– Voy a ser rápida entonces... – Comenzó a decir, mirando primero hacia sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Discretamente miró a Tinkerbell, que asintió para que le dijera todo a Emma y entonces continuó: – Te olvidaste algunas cosas la última vez que fuiste a la mansión, así que las puse en una caja. Puedes pasar por ellas cuando quieras o te las daré cuando vayas a buscar a Henry, da igual. Y, aparte de todo eso, estoy embarazada. – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Emma estaba mirando por la ventana, tratando de entender por qué estaban tan distantes, tratando de pensar en una forma de volver a hacer que la morena se acercara a ella para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Al escuchar lo que Regina acababa de decir, la miró con la boca entreabierta.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Regina estaba embarazada. ¿Pero de quién? Ella nunca le dijo que estaba en pareja. Pensar en eso le partió el alma, pero si se lo estaba contando era porque confiaba en ella, porque valoraba su amistad.

Odiaba la idea de que alguien más haya tocado a su morena. Regina era suya. Y, por más que sonara egoísta, la quería solo para ella. Bueno... También para Henry, claro. Pero, ¿por qué después de ignorarla por tanto tiempo decidió contárselo? ¿Sería acaso que temía por su reacción?

Estaban completamente distanciadas. Sabía que ese bebé lo cambiaría todo. En realidad, no el bebé... El padre de esa criatura arruinaría todo aún más. Si le costaba horrores controlar sus celos cuando alguien se acercaba a su Reina o la miraba de forma poco apropiada, le costaría mil veces más tener que soportar que ésta tuviera a un hombre en su vida. Ya estaba completamente celosa ahora. ¡Lo odiaba y aún no sabía quién era!

O quizás... Quizás el bebé era suyo. ¿No? Ambas tenían magia. Podría ser posible, ya que el día que se acostó con Regina sintió cómo la magia surgía del cuerpo de ambas. Y si era así... ¿Por qué recién se lo contaba ahora? Hacía ya un tiempo que habían pasado la noche juntas. ¿Acaso acababa de enterarse? Seguro que sí. ¡Oh, vamos! Por supuesto que recién se enteraba, ella no le ocultaría algo así... Un bebé.

No quería hacerse ilusiones. Que el bebé fuera suyo sólo era una posibilidad, hasta que...

– Sí, vamos a tener un hijo. – Dijo Regina un minuto después, como si respondiera a las preguntas que Emma se hacía mentalmente.

El bebé era suyo. Tendrían un hijo juntas...

La rubia se quedó en silencio por unos segundos los cuales, para la morena, parecieron años. Entonces, Emma suspiró con alivio y finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

– ¿Cuando te enteraste? – Preguntó.

– Hace seis semanas...

Su mirada cambió completamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido pero con incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

– Hace un mes y medio que lo sabes, ¿y no me dijiste nada?

– No sabía cómo decírtelo. – Añadió la morena, mirando hacia afuera sin poder enfrentar la mirada de Emma, mientras que ésta sentía cómo la rabia iba creciendo en ella.

– Hablando, Regina... Llamándome. Hablando. – Dijo.

Estaba molesta.

¿Cómo demonios pudo ocultarle algo así? Prefirió evitarla, ignorarla y no contarle algo tan importante. Realmente no podía creerlo...

La amaba y tener un hijo con ella era una de las cosas que más deseaba. Darle un hermanito a Henry y formar esa familia que tanto ansiaba. La familia que tanto deseó tener desde que era una pequeña niña huérfana.

Trató de evitar su enojo, no quería arruinar una noticia como esa. Pero Regina dijo algo que sólo terminó por cabrearla más:

– Si tiene dudas podemos hacer un ADN, Srta. Swan. No tengo ningún problema. – Dijo molesta. – No sé si te interese, pero hablé con Gold antes de contártelo. Yo no podía tener hijos y eso lo sabes, pero él dijo que nuestra magia fue más fuerte que el hechizo que hice y bueno... Ya sabes el resto.

No quería decirle lo que Rumplestiltskin le había confirmado sobre la magia del verdadero amor. Tenía miedo de que Emma le dijera que no la amaba, aunque el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada significaba que la rubia sí la quería, pero por más tonto que sonara... Ella seguía pensando que la amaba como a una amiga, así que omitió esa información.

– No tengo dudas, Regina, ¡pero me vas a volver loca! No cambiarás nunca. Siempre serás igual... Siempre serás tú la única que importe, ¿verdad?

– Siempre fui así, Emma. – Le contestó con su conocido tono de suficiencia que, en ese preciso momento, no era el indicado.

– Me parece perfecto, pero no me puedes quitar ese derecho.

– Yo no te estoy quitando nada. - Dijo, desafiándola con la mirada.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo lo imposible para evitar que la situación la superara y se largase a llorar ahí mismo.

– ¿Estás contenta ahora? Te enteras de algo que nos incluye a ambas... Algo realmente enorme, por cierto, y te lo guardas por el tiempo que consideras necesario y a mi no me dices nada. – Dijo. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo, dispuesta a irse. Estaba muy enojada con Regina y no quería decir algo que terminara hiriéndola.

– Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿no es suficiente?

Bueno. Esto no estaba bien. Las dos estaban enojadas ahora y, por más que sabía que Emma tenía razón, la morena no dejaría que le hablara así. No se dejaría pisotear por nadie, ni siquiera por la mujer a la que amaba.

¿Acaso Emma no entendía lo difícil que fue para ella decirle que serían madres? Había reaccionado justo de la manera que ella temía. La iba a perder y era su culpa, de eso estaba muy segura.

– ¡Seis semanas después me lo cuentas, Regina! Hagamos una cosa... Cuando nazca, llámame así por lo menos le doy el apellido. – Dicho esto, se fue.

Tinkerbell se levantó rápidamente de la barra y se dirigió a la mesa junta a la morena, donde ésta otra vez miraba por la ventana, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Se sentó y cogió sus manos. Desde donde ella se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que las dos mujeres hablaban, por lo que quería saber cómo había reaccionado Emma ante la noticia.

– ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó el hada, ansiosa.

– Yo tenía razón. No le importo una mierda. – Contestó, agarrando su bolso. – ¿Ya podemos irnos? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Regina estaba completamente equivocada.

Mientras ella hablaba con Tinkerbell no podía ver como Emma, al salir del local de comidas, se detuvo por un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y pensó en lo que la morena le había dicho...

Un bebé. Tendría un bebé con el amor de su vida. Y, si no estaba equivocada, sólo la magia del verdadero amor podría ser tan fuerte como para romper el hechizo que impedía que la morena tuviera hijos. No era solo amor entre dos amigas. Eso no era suficiente. Ella amaba a Regina y, al parecer, esa terca mujer también la amaba a ella... Solo que las dos tenían miedo de aceptarlo.

Sabía que ambas habían hablado de más. Estaban enojadas y deberían pedirse disculpas luego.

En cuanto a ella, pensó en que debería hablar con Gold para sacarse las dudas y saber si lo que pensaba era realmente cierto, que la morena la amaba también.

Sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba realmente feliz a pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de que Regina se guardó la noticia de su embarazo por casi dos meses.

Siempre le perdonaría todo, de eso no cabían dudas.

Arreglarían cualquier tipo de malentendido y juntas, quizás también con ayuda de Henry, criarían al bebé que crecía en el vientre de su Reina.

Finalmente, sonrió y cerró la puerta antes de subirse a la patrulla y conducir a la estación para continuar con su trabajo.


	4. ¿Por qué contigo nada es simple?

_**No hay mucho para decir, espero que les guste el capítulo... ¡Gracias por tan hermosos reviews! Me alegra saber que la historia les gusta. Ustedes son quienes me animan a seguir con esto.**_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura. ¡Buen sábado!**_

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·4·**

Era su primer consulta con el médico... Su primer ecografía. La primera vez que vería a su bebé y no quería hacerlo sola, quería que Emma estuviera con ella y juntas poder conocer a su hijo o hija aunque sea mediante ese pequeño monitor de hospital. Pero aún tenía que llamarla y avisarle que había pedido un turno para ver al doctor.

Regina sacó el móvil de su bolso y llamó a la Sheriff pero, al parecer, su teléfono estaba apagado. Así que dejó un mensaje de voz:

– Emma, soy Regina. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Te llamo para hacerte saber que en media hora tengo una cita con Whale para hacerme el ultrasonido en el hospital de Storybrooke, por supuesto... La primer ecografía, sí. Si quieres venir, estás invitada. Luego no digas que no te avisé. Emm, bueno... Adiós. – Dijo antes de sentarse en la sala de espera nuevamente.

Sabía que debió haberle avisado antes pero habían pasado tres días desde que le dijo a la rubia que estaban esperando un hijo y no habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Ya no estaban enojadas pero, aún así, se evitaban. Estaban avergonzadas por la forma en la que se habían tratado la una a la otra.

Para ser sinceras, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo acercarse a su amiga para decirle que sentían haber dicho todo lo que dijeron y pedirse perdón mutuamente. Sabían que ambas tuvieron sus motivos para haberlo hecho, aunque eso no justificaba nada.

La morena pensó que quizás ir juntas al hospital y hacerse la ecografía le daría la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a Emma y disculparse con ella. Además, realmente la necesitaba a su lado en un momento tan importante como ese.

Se encontraba esperando por su turno con Tinkerbell sentada al lado suyo.

El hada insistía en que vivir un embarazo sola no era algo fácil, que necesitaba hablar con Emma que ya había pasado por algo así y la entendería. Le decía que debía hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y aclarar toda la situación o sino las cosas entre ellas no irían hacia ninguna dirección, pero la Alcaldesa seguía temiendo que ella sólo quisiera ser su amiga y nada más.

Quizás Emma sí la amaba... Bueno, en realidad ya no dudaba de eso pero, por ahí, prefería su amistad antes que tener una relación amorosa con ella.

Tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y que Tink no la viera débil o triste, le dijo:

– Me dijo que el bebé tendrá su apellido, eso es suficiente.

Pero no lo era. Ella la necesitaba, la quería a su lado pero no haría ni diría nada hasta que Swan le dijera o le demostrara que ella también quería lo mismo... Ser una verdadera familia. Vivir con ella, con Henry y con el bebé que crecía en su vientre.

La secretaria dijo su nombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos...

Era el momento de ver a Whale y Emma aún no estaba ahí... Perfecto. Si ella no iba a asistir era problema suyo. Tenía a su hada amiga a su lado, con eso bastaba. ¿O no?

No. No era suficiente. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba Emma?

Regina estaba completamente aterrada y no sabía por qué. Iba a ver a su bebé, era un ultrasonido y nada más. No tenía por qué tener miedo, pero lo tenía.

Si la Sheriff hubiese estado allí, todo estaría bien. Se sentía valiente cuando Emma estaba a su lado.

– ¿Me acompañarás? – Le preguntó a Tinkerbell

– Sí, claro que te acompañaré. – Contestó ésta.

– Te va a parecer un poco extraño, pero tengo un poco de miedo... No me dejes sola.

– No seas tonta, para eso ya estoy yo. – Dijo la rubia riendo.

Suspiró, levantándose de su asiento y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar la sala de ecografías, Emma Swan apareció. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, estaba completamente sin aliento.

– Hola, ¿llegué tarde?

– No, no, no. Estaba a punto de entrar y Tink ya se iba, ¿verdad? Después nos vemos. – Dijo la morena, mirando a su amiga que rápidamente entendió lo que quiso decir y puso una sonrisa cómplice mientras se despedía. - ¿Vamos?

– Vamos... – Respondió Emma, sonriéndole.

Entraron en el consultorio del médico. Whale las saludó a ambas y le dijo a Regina que se acostara en la camilla, mientras la rubia se sentaba en una silla a su lado.

– Muy bien... ¿El apellido del padre? – Preguntó Whale.

– Swan. – Dijo la rubia.

– Mills. – Contestó al mismo tiempo la morena, lo que ocasionó que ambas se ganaran una mirada de asombro por parte del doctor.

– ¿Cuál pongo? – Volvió a preguntar confundido.

– El apellido es Swan. – Agregó Emma, suspirando.

– Bueno, sí. Swan-Mills. – Dijo Regina.

– Como usted quiera, Sra. Alcaldesa. – Le respondió la rubia. Definitivamente no estaba de buen humor esa tarde.

No le molestaba que Regina quisiera que el bebé llevara ambos apellidos, el tema era que siempre la contradecía y no estaba con ganas de soportar eso. Después de todo, el apellido en la ecografía no siempre sería el que el bebé llevaría, eso ya dependía de los padres.

El doctor levantó un poco la camisa de la ex Reina Malvada y puso algo de ese frío gel en su vientre.

– ¿Duele? No, claro... Es una ecografía. – Dijo Regina, sintiéndose repentinamente muy nerviosa otra vez.

Whale miró hacia la pantalla del monitor donde poco a poco una imagen algo inentendible se presentaba.

– Esperemos que no se nos esconda. – Comentó tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente tenso de la habitación.

Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, Emma y Regina miraron la imagen frente a ellas, completamente fascinadas.

– Ese es... ¿Ese es mi bebé? – Preguntó Regina con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas, y Emma sonrió.

– Sí. – Contestó Whale. – ¿Quieren oír los latidos del corazón?

– Sí, sí... Por favor. – Dijo la rubia, tomando la mano de la Alcaldesa entre las suyas mientras los latidos de su bebé llenaban sus oídos. – Qué lindo es nuestro hijo. – Le susurró, haciéndola reír de una manera muy dulce.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, sonriéndose la una a la otra. Y allí estaba de nuevo... La hermosa conexión que siempre tuvieron. Esa maravillosa forma en la que podían decirse todo sin siquiera añadir una palabra. Habían extrañado tanto esa sensación.

– Todo está bien por aquí... Ahora vamos a ver al otro. – El médico dijo.

La morena seguía perdida en los ojos verde-azulados de su amada, quién sin dejar de sonreírle a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, preguntó:

– ¿Qué otro?

El hombre no contestó, sino que siguió moviendo esa pequeña máquina sobre el vientre de Regina.

– ¿Qué estás buscando? – Preguntó ésta, rompiendo el contacto visual con la rubia y volviendo a posar su mirada en el monitor del ecógrafo.

– Al hermanito... – Dijo Whale, sonriendo.

Ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y Emma también miró hacia la pantalla.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué hermanito?

– ¿El qué?

– El otro bebé. – Contestó el doctor sin dejar de buscar la imagen que necesitaba.

– ¿Cómo que el otro bebé? ¿Me puedes explicar por favor? Creo que te estoy entendiendo mal. – Le dijo Regina, mirando fijamente a Whale esperando por su respuesta. ¿Otro bebé?

– ¿No lo sabían? – Preguntó él, mirando a las dos mujeres.

– ¿No sabíamos qué? – Dijo Emma, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

– Son dos bebés, miren... – Señaló a la pantalla. – Dos embriones, dos placentas, dos criaturitas... Dos mellizos. Son mellizos.

– ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que tengo dos bebés en el vientre? No bromees conmigo, Whale. – Advirtió Regina, tratando de sonar amenazante pero sin poder esconder el asombro en su voz. – ¿Voy a tener mellizos? – Cuestionó algo desconcertada.

Tampoco Emma podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente.

– ¿Por qué contigo nada es simple, Regina? – Preguntó la rubia, soltando una risita incrédula y haciendo que la morena se girara a mirarla inmediatamente.

– ¿Cómo que conmigo nada es simple? ¿Acaso te piensas que lo hice a propósito? ¿Qué te pasa?

– No, no estoy diciendo que...

– Sra. Alcaldesa, trate de calmarse. No le hace bien a los bebés. – Interrumpió Whale, tratando de tranquilizar a la ex Reina que rápidamente se alteró.

– ¡No, no, no! Es ella quién me pone nerviosa. Si no quieres estar aquí es problema tuyo, Swan... Puedes irte cuando quieras, ahí tienes la puerta. Y no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo sola como lo hice hasta ahora y como hice con Henry durante casi catorce años.

– No, Regina. No. Nos vamos a organizar. Vamos a hacer esto juntas. Tranquila... Por favor, tranquilízate. – Respondió la Sheriff.

La morena trató de calmarse y miró a Whale, quien se encontraba completamente incómodo frente a la situación, y siguieron con la ecografía para asegurarse que todo iba bien también con el segundo bebé.

Regina seguía molesta por la actitud que tuvo Emma al enterarse que serían madres de mellizos... Es decir, la información la dejó bastante sorprendida a ella también, pero que la rubia la hubiera tratado como si todo fuera culpa suya le había caído bastante mal y, por esa razón, al terminar la consulta con el doctor, la Alcaldesa salió del hospital caminando rápidamente para que Emma no la alcanzara.

Su teléfono estaba sonando sin parar. Swan la estaba llamando, pero ella seguía caminando hacia la alcaldía sin mirar atrás. Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber llevado su auto con ella.

Luego de la tercer llamada, la morena contestó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, suspirando.

– ¿Puedes parar y hablamos?

– No. No puedo, Emma. Tengo que trabajar, tendré tres hijos a los que mantener.

– Escucha, tú eres tú pero dentro de ti están mis hijos. – Dijo una Emma bastante cabreada, apresurando un poco el paso y acercándose más a la morena. – ¿Puedes detenerte? Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

– No, no puedo parar. No puedo parar. – Contestó Regina, cortando la llamada.

– ¡Regina, basta ya! – Le dijo la Sheriff, levantando la voz y haciendo que la terca mujer a la que amaba se detuviera.

Cuando por fin se acercó a ella, trató de calmar un poco su acelerada respiración antes de hablar mientras que Regina sólo se limitó a mirarla.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Que seamos simples... Las visitas al ginecólogo si quieres hacerlas sola o conmigo, está todo bien, respetaré eso. Pero con las ecografías, me gustaría que me avisaras con anticipación así evitamos lo que pasó hoy. ¿Puede ser?

– Ok, puede ser... ¿Por qué no te tomas vacaciones, Emma, y vuelves para el momento del parto? Sinceramente, eso me beneficiaría a mi también. – Contestó Regina.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas decidir a mi lo que tengo o puedo hacer? – Replicó la rubia, ya cansada de esa situación.

– Bien. Adiós. – Dijo ella, comenzando a caminar nuevamente pero la Sheriff la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

– No, espera... Tengo mi coche aquí cerca, te alcanzaré hasta la Alcaldía.

Por extraño que pareciera, Regina la acompañó sin oponerse.

Le dijo a Emma que solo recogería unos papeles y que terminaría de revisarlos en la mansión, ya que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse ahí. Necesitaba estar sola en su casa, tranquilizarse un poco, y pensar.

La rubia la esperó, se había ofrecido a llevarla a su hogar también. Haría cualquier cosa para estar aunque sea un momento más con ella.

Mientras estaban camino al hogar de la Alcaldesa, el silencio dentro del escarabajo amarillo de Emma era insoportable. Ninguna de las dos se animaba a hablar.

Regina trató de ignorar sus sentimientos una vez más y pensar en otra cosa, pero esta vez se le hizo imposible.

Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre y apoyó su mano en él. Dos bebés llegarían a iluminar su vida tal como lo hizo Henry y estaba feliz por eso, pero no del todo... Su amistad con Emma era un desastre. Y odiaba eso. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando la Sheriff aparcó el coche frente a la mansión, la morena no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. A pesar de que trató ocultarlo y despedirse de Emma, otra lágrima siguió a la primera y luego otra, y otra... Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de contener los pequeños sollozos que el llanto le provocaba.

– Regina, no llores. Por favor, no llores... Lamento todo lo que dije. Soy una idiota. – Dijo Emma al verla llorar. Se sentía realmente culpable. Sabía que la morena de su vida estaba llorando a causa suya.

– ¡No! Es mi culpa, Emma. Yo fui la que insistió en hacer el amor contigo. Yo arruiné nuestra amistad y hasta, incluso, tu vida. Lo siento tanto... – La ex Reina respondió entrecortadamente debido a los sollozos y sin poder mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

– Nada se arruinó, Regina. No digas eso...

– ¡Vamos, Swan! Sólo basta con mirarnos un segundo... Estamos discutiendo todo el tiempo, ya habíamos superado esa etapa. Ya habíamos mejorado. – Contestó, finalmente descubriendo su rostro.

La rubia desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se giró en su asiento para mirarla apropiadamente. Regina tenía los ojos rojos, y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus suaves mejillas. Odiaba verla así y haría lo que fuera para que dejara de llorar.

Lentamente llevó su mano al vientre plano de la morena, acariciándolo con su pulgar.

– En primer lugar, yo también quise hacer el amor contigo y jamás voy a arrepentirme de lo que pasó esa noche. Mucho menos ahora que tendremos dos hermosos hijos juntas así que, eso de que arruinaste mi vida, no es para nada cierto. Me darás el mejor regalo que alguien podría darme... Quiero decir, ¡voy a tener mellizos con la persona más maravillosa del mundo! – Dijo, mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola sonreír tímidamente. – Y acerca de las discusiones, en serio siento mucho haberte hablado así. Siento todo lo que te dije, es sólo que estaba asustada por toda esta situación y sabes que no soy buena cuando se trata de sentimientos... Pero te juro que no volveremos a pelear, prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que estos siete meses que te quedan de embarazo sean los mejores de tu vida.

Regina sonrió aún más. Si había una posibilidad de amar un poco más a Emma, la rubia lo había conseguido.

Posó su mano encima de la de Emma y respiró profundamente para calmarse del todo.

– También lamento haberte tratado mal. Siempre me pongo a la defensiva y no mido mis palabras. Creo que las hormonas del embarazo tampoco ayudan mucho a mejorar mi carácter... – Dijo riendo suavemente. – Y yo también estoy ansiosa y feliz por tener a mis bebés contigo.

La Sheriff la miró, sus ojos llenos de un inmenso amor. Amaba a esa mujer cada día más.

Secó la última lágrima del rostro de la morena y se acercó un poco más a ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

– Creo que sé de algo que te hará olvidar que estabas triste. – Le dijo y Regina la miró intrigada. – Tendremos que contarle a mis padres que seremos madres... Oh, y a Henry también, por supuesto.

– ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo? Estoy deseando ver a Mary Margaret desmayándose al enterarse. – Contestó Regina, cambiando su dulce sonrisa a una bastante maliciosa.

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante el repentino cambio de humor de su morena. Esa mujer nunca se cansaría de molestar a su madre y eso realmente divertía a la rubia.

– Creo que tendremos que esperar al sábado así me preparo mentalmente para todo lo que mis padres posiblemente digan y la escena que harán. – Agregó haciendo reír a Regina.

– De acuerdo. – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin dejar de reír. - Gracias por traerme, Emma... Y por las hermosas palabras que dijiste.

– Solo dije la verdad, Regina... Nos vemos mañana, ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperando un "sí" por respuesta.

– Por supuesto... ¿A la hora del almuerzo?

– Claro, como siempre...

La Alcaldesa sonrió. Ahora que habían aclarado las cosas, todo volvería a ser como antes pero con la diferencia de que tendrían mellizos en menos de siete meses. Su amistad sería la misma otra vez y, aunque quizás no era realmente todo lo que ellas querían, estaban bien con eso. Se tendrían la una a la otra de todos modos.

– Adiós, Sra. Alcaldesa. – Dijo Emma, completamente feliz.

– Adiós, Srta. Swan... – Contestó Regina, saliendo finalmente del auto.


	5. Debemos contarle a Henry

_**No estaba segura si podría actualizar el sábado o el domingo y no quería dejarlos sin un nuevo capítulo así que, por eso, quise terminarlo y publicarlo hoy... Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews :D**_

 _ **¡Buen fin de semana a todos!**_

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·5·**

– ¡Hola, mamá! – Dijo Henry, entrando en la cocina.

– Hola, cariño. ¿Terminaste tus tareas?

– ¿Estás haciendo tortitas a las dos de la tarde? – Cuestionó él, ignorando su pregunta.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían almorzado y su madre estaba concentrada en cocinar sus deliciosas tortitas, bañándolas en miel y poniéndoles frutos rojos también.

Regina miró a su hijo sin saber qué contestarle.

Mientras leía unos documentos de la alcaldía sintió unas enormes ganas de comer algo dulce... Más precisamente, las tortitas que cocinaba de vez en cuando en las mañanas para que Henry desayunara.

No podía decirle que estaba con antojos. Su hijo aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Pensaba contárselo el sábado cuando le dieran la noticia a los Charming también.

Henry seguía mirándola, esperando su respuesta.

Su madre estaba bastante rara últimamente. Su humor era mucho más cambiante que de costumbre y también le parecía muy extraño que Emma no viniera tan seguido a la mansión como antes. ¿Acaso habían peleado?

Justo cuando la Alcaldesa estaba a punto de inventar alguna tonta excusa para contestar a la pregunta de Henry, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Rápidamente se dirigió a ver quién era, mientras su hijo caminaba detrás suyo.

La morena sintió un gran alivio al abrir la puerta y ver a Emma esperando en el porche.

– Hola, Emma. Pasa, por favor... – Dijo, y volteó a mirar a Henry. – Sabía que tu madre vendría y que le encantan mis tortitas. – Mintió, sintiéndose mal al hacerlo pero antes de contarle a su hijo acerca de su embarazo, tendría que hablar con su otra madre.

La Sheriff no entendía qué sucedía, pero Regina le dirigió una mirada con la que silenciosamente le pedía que no hiciera preguntas en ese momento.

– Hola, Regina... ¿Qué tal, chico? – Dijo, abrazando a Henry. – ¿Así que me preparaste tortitas? ¿Ahora entiendes por qué quiero a tu madre, Henry?

El adolescente rió cuando su rubia madre guiñó un ojo y la otra cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, enarcando las cejas y mirando a Emma con un gesto de molestia.

Henry se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, se había equivocado al pensar que sus madres habían peleado, todo estaba más que normal entre ellas dos.

– Iré a terminar mi tarea... Te veo en un rato, Emma.

– Genial, más tortitas para mi. – Dijo la rubia, dirigiéndose a la cocina y haciendo reír a sus dos morenos.

Luego de que su hijo subiera a su habitación, Regina caminó hacia la cocina donde se encontró a Emma sentada en uno de los taburetes con un plato lleno de tortitas frente a ella. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la imagen que se le presentaba pero no podía negar que le causaba mucha ternura ver a la rubia comiendo con tantas ganas lo que había estado preparando. No había dudas de que sus hijos amarían lo dulce tanto como la Sheriff... Su antojo era prueba de ello.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, ganándose una enorme y hermosa sonrisa por parte de la Salvadora.

Tomó el tenedor de la mano de Emma y comió un bocado, disfrutándolo como si fuera la primera y la última vez que comería algo así.

– ¡Hey, eso era mío! – Dijo Emma infantilmente.

– Perdone, Srta. Swan, pero soy yo quien estaba con antojos de algo dulce. Son mis tortitas y de nuestros bebés... Así que aléjese. – Contestó la morena divertida, apartado el plato del alcance de su rubia.

Emma se sintió morir. Su hermosa Reina ya comenzaba con los antojos y eso le dio ternura, pero lo que más le gustó fue la forma en que Regina se refirió a sus hijos. Eran sus bebes. No solamente de Regina ni solamente de Emma. Sino de ambas. Amaba como sonaba ese "nuestros bebés" saliendo de los labios de su morena.

– ¿Así que ya te están haciendo comer "de manera poco saludable"? – Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa socarrona y tratando de imitar a la morena que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Así que solo me quieres porque cocino bien? – Replicó ésta, haciéndola reír.

– No, te quiero porque eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. - Contestó honestamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

La Alcaldesa quedó completamente muda. Quería ponerse a saltar y bailar por toda la casa como una niña luego de escuchar lo que Emma había dicho, pero no... Ella era una reina y las reinas no hacen esas cosas.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada, algo sonrojada.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener sus ganas de agarrar a la morena por la cintura, acercarla más a ella y besarla por lo que les restaba de vida.

Aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar...

– Si no fuera por ti, no habría encontrado a mis padres ni conocido a mi hijo. No me habría dado cuenta de lo horrible que es no haberlo visto crecer ni tampoco que, a pesar de eso, hice bien en darlo en adopción ya que yo jamás podría haberle dado la vida que tú le diste... Además, eres la única persona que me entiende y eres la mejor amiga que podría encontrar. Amo que cocines tan rico, sí... – ambas rieron – Pero si te quiero es por eso y por mil cosas más, Regina. Y ahora tengo que sumar el hecho de que me darás la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis otros dos hijos y que los criaré junto a ti, que no dejarás de ayudarme para que sea la buena madre que no pude ser para Henry.

La última frase la dijo casi en un susurro. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero se rehusaba a llorar, no quería arruinar el momento.

Regina la abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que asfixiaría a su rubia.

– Si algún día llegas a dejar de sorprenderme con tu cursilería juro que te mataré, Swan. – Le dijo, ahora mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola reír. – Sabes que te acompañaría y te ayudaría siempre aunque no fuera yo quien llevara a tus hijos... – Agregó dulcemente, aunque pensar en Emma teniendo hijos con alguien más le dejaba un sabor asquerosamente amargo en la boca. Aquella rubia era suya y de nadie más. – Yo también te quiero, Emma. No sé cómo hago para soportarte ni como tú me soportas a mi, pero me encanta tenerte en mi vida y sé que estos bebés van a unirnos mucho más aún y no veo la hora de poder tenerlos junto a nosotras y poder decirles que su mamá es una increíble mujer que me ayudó a cambiar, a ser una mejor persona y también una mejor madre.

La Sheriff no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a lagrimear.

– ¿Eres tú la embarazada o yo? – Dijo riendo y tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

– Qué sensible estás, querida. – Contestó Regina riendo también. – Soy yo la que está terriblemente antojada de tortitas, así que tengo el presentimiento de que soy la embarazada aquí... Por cierto, creo que debemos contarle a Henry sobre esto, Emma. No es normal que me ponga a cocinar algo dulce a las dos de la tarde y créeme que él lo sabe muy bien. Sabe que hay algo más aquí, es un niño muy inteligente.

– Creo que llegué en el momento justo para salvarte de no saber qué decir.

– ¡Mi salvadora! – Dijo irónicamente la morena.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Regina la miró, abriendo mucho más los ojos ante la sorpresa.

– Me refiero a contarle al chico. – Aclaró la rubia.

– Oh, sí... Claro. – Respondió la ex Reina, completamente descolocada ante la mala jugada que su cerebro le había hecho. – Primero quiero terminar con mi postre. – Agregó todavía ruborizada.

– ¡Yo también quiero, dame un poco!

Luego de un buen rato terminaron de comer sus tortitas entre charlas y risas.

Se sentían tan bien en compañía de la otra. Todavía no lograban entender cómo pudieron aguantar dos meses sin hablarse.

Henry aún no había bajado así que, seguramente, aún seguía haciendo su tarea.

Decidieron subir ellas en su búsqueda para poder contarle sobre sus futuros hermanitos.

Los nervios las estaban volviendo locas, más aún a la morena. Estaba literalmente temblando. ¿Y si Henry no se tomaba bien la noticia de su embarazo? Ser rechazada por él una vez más le destrozaría el alma...

Emma pareció darse cuenta de los pensamientos de la Alcaldesa y, apenas subieron el último escalón al segundo piso donde las habitaciones se encontraban, tomó la mano de Regina y la apretó con fuerza, demostrándole con ese simple gesto que ella estaría a su lado pase lo que pase.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Henry y se miraron, soltando un profundo suspiro al mismo tiempo.

– Podemos hacerlo, Regina. A él le encantará saber que la familia va a agrandarse. Y creo que saber que tú y yo seremos las madres de sus hermanitos, lo pondrá aún más contento... – Susurró la rubia.

Regina tan solo asintió y se armó de valor antes de llamar suavemente a la puerta.

Escucharon a Henry dándoles el permiso para entrar y, sin soltarse las manos, ingresaron lentamente a la habitación donde su hijo se encontraba concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno mientras intercalaba la vista entre un libro y lo que escribía.

– Chico, ¿podemos interrumpirte un momento? – Preguntó la rubia mientras Regina se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

– Claro, ¿qué sucede?

– Hay algo que Emma y yo queremos contarte...

– Sólo deja que te lo digamos y después harás las preguntas que consideres necesarias, ¿de acuerdo?

– Ok. – Contestó el moreno, mirando intrigado a sus madres. Las dos se veían bastante tensas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– Henry, primero queremos recordarte que te amamos y que siempre serás nuestro bebé, pase lo que pase. – Dijo Regina, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, tal cual lo había hecho cuando tuvo que contarle a Emma sobre su embarazo. Tan solo rogaba que Henry no se enojara ni se sintiera reemplazado.

Emma puso su mano arriba de las de Regina para tranquilizarla y el chico no pudo evitar concentrarse en cómo se miraron cuando las manos de sus madres se tocaron.

– Lo que queremos contarte, Henry, es que... Umm, Regina... Ella está embarazada. – Soltó la rubia.

– Y Emma es la madre de los bebés... – Añadió la Alcaldesa, mirando a su hijo y esperando por su reacción.

– ¿Los bebes? – Preguntó él.

– Son mellizos, chico.

– ¿Voy a tener dos hermanos a falta de uno? Seré hermano mayor... ¡Increíble! ¡Esto es genial! – Dijo el moreno, levantándose de su silla para acercarse a abrazar a sus madres y Regina comenzó a llorar, asustando a ambos. – Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?

– ¿Qué sucede, Regina?

– Lo siento. – Dijo la morena, secando sus lágrimas. – Es solo que temía demasiado por tu reacción, cariño... Y verte feliz al enterarte de esto realmente me alegra. Son tan solo lágrimas de alegría, Henry, no quise asustarte ni tampoco a ti, Emma.

Emma se relajó rápidamente. Si había algo que odiaba era ver llorar a su morena. Había pensado que algo malo pasó con Regina pero saber que sólo estaba feliz por la reacción de Henry la tranquilizó muchísimo.

El adolescente volvió a abrazar a su madre adoptiva con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente se apartó y volvió a mirarlas a ambas sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes están juntas? ¿Se acostaron?

– ¡Henry Daniel Mills! – Exclamó Regina horrorizada ante las posibles cosas que su hijo podría estar imaginando.

– Chico, es complicado... – Dijo Emma.

– Sé de dónde y cómo vienen los bebés, mamás.

– ¡Suficiente! - Vociferó la morena. – Todo lo que tienes que saber es que no estamos juntas pero que ambas somos las madres de los mellizos. El resto quizás lo sepas cuando seas más grande.

– Yo quería que estuvieran juntas. – Opinó el muchacho, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la Alcaldesa.

Emma solo se mantuvo silencio. Ella también quería estar con Regina y la morena quería estar con la Sheriff también, pero no era momento de aclarar ese tema.

Dándose cuenta de que hizo el comentario equivocado, Henry buscó la forma de cambiar de tema antes de que la situación se tornara incómoda para todos y preguntó, haciendo reír a sus madres:

– Entonces, ¿podemos cenar pizza para festejar?


	6. Y también a los Charmings

_**No tengo nada que decirles hoy más que agradecerles, una vez más, por todos los reviews. ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **Dejaré esto por si quieren seguirme en Twitter →**_ _ **SwanMnsterQueen :D ¡Buen sábado a todos!**_

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·6·**

Finalmente había llegado el sábado. El día en el que le contarían a los padres de Emma que su hija sería madre nuevamente nada más, nada menos con la ex enemiga de Mary Margaret.

Durante los últimos dos días Henry y Regina se la pasaron molestando a la rubia porque estaban seguros que su madre le daría un discurso enorme en cuanto se enterara del embarazo de la ex Reina.

Blanca adoraba a Regina y amaba que fuera amiga de Emma y que se llevaran tan bien. David opinaba lo mismo... Pero que la morena fuera la madre de sus siguientes nietos quizás sería una enorme sorpresa y los dos Mills sabían que la rubia no se salvaría de la escena que harían. Y sabían muy bien que, lo tomaran bien o mal, harían una escena igual.

Emma caminaba de un lado al otro en la oficina de la Alcaldesa, mientras ésta terminaba de escribir unas cosas en su computadora.

– Swan, estás mareándome. Detente, por favor. – Le dijo la morena, sacándose los lentes para mirarla.

– ¡Es que van a matarme, Regina! – Replicó la Sheriff nerviosa.

– No tienes quince años, Emma. Basta.

– Aún así, van a matarme.

La morena rió. Le causaba ternura lo nerviosa que estaba su rubia pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba gracia.

– Como mucho te desheredarán. – Le dijo riendo. – O también puede que te abracen y lloren desconsoladamente porque les darás otros dos nietos... ¿Quién sabe? No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, Emma. Tus padres te aman, te apoyarán siempre.

– No sé cuál de las dos situaciones me asusta más. – Contestó.

Regina suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la inquieta Salvadora quien no se dio cuenta del movimiento hecho por la morena y, al darse vuelta, se dio de bruces con ella, casi tirándola al piso. Rápidamente puso sus manos en la cintura de la Alcaldesa para evitar que cayera, mientras que ésta se agarró de su cuello.

– Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Emma, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Era increíble la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando tenía a su amada cerca.

– Estoy bien. – Contestó la morena, su voz ronca traicionándola bastante. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo: – Henry estará allí, Emma, y también yo estaré a tu lado. Sea cual sea la reacción que tengan tus padres, no voy a dejarte sola.

– Créeme que no tengo dudas de eso. – Le dijo la rubia en un susurro.

Ambas se quedaron perdidas en la mirada de la mujer que amaban. No se habían dado cuenta aún, pero seguían abrazadas de aquella forma bastante comprometedora.

Los ojos de la morena fueron hacia la boca de su rubia y no pudo evitar mojarse los labios con la lengua, pequeño movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por la Sheriff, que acercó su rostro un poco más al de Regina para terminar dejando un suave beso en su frente.

La ex Reina Malvada suspiró y se separó de Emma.

Por un momento pensó que su amada la besaría pero se equivocó... Una vez más, su mente y su corazón le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Volvió a caminar hacia su escritorio y se sentó para continuar con lo que hacía para luego poder dirigirse hacia la mansión y arreglarse para la cena con los Charming.

Emma se regañó mentalmente por haber dejado que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de sus acciones y casi haber besado a Regina. Si lo hacía quizás la morena se enfadaría con ella y volverían a bajar quince escalones en la buena relación que volvían a tener.

Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el sofá y se recostó en él, esperando a que el amor de su vida terminara con su trabajo.

– Oh, ¡boom! – Exclamó la rubia, levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! – Se quejó Henry.

– Hay que saber ganar y perder, chico... Aunque tú pierdes siempre.

– Pues, claro que perderé siempre si no haces más que hacer trampas. – Replicó, cruzándose de brazos tal cual su madre adoptiva solía hacerlo al enfadarse. Era increíble lo parecidos que eran a pesar de que no tenían los mismos genes.

– No es trampa, sólo es saber usar estrategias... – Continuó molestándolo la rubia. Adoraba hacer eso, tanto con él como con Regina. Realmente le divertía.

– Es trampa, Emma. Ya no jugaré contigo. – Dijo, levantándose del sillón para apagar el videojuego. – ¿Crees que a mamá le falte mucho? Ya tengo hambre.

– Estoy preguntándome exactamente lo mismo, Henry. Yo también estoy hamb...

– ¿Nos vamos? – Interrumpió la morena, entrando en la sala y dejando a la Sheriff con la boca abierta ante la imagen que se le presentaba.

Regina llevaba un vestido purpura, que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas y tenía un escote en V que dejaba sutilmente a la vista el nacimiento de sus perfectos pechos, ahora algo hinchados por el embarazo. Complementó su vestuario con un par de hermosos stilettos negros y un delicado maquillaje que no hacía más que resaltar sus perfectos ojos marrones.

Henry se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba tan quieta como una estatua y la golpeó suavemente con el codo para que volviera a la realidad.

Entendía por qué su madre se quedó en ese estado, Regina estaba simplemente preciosa. Pero el ambiente estaba tornándose un tanto incómodo y ya era hora de que la rubia dijera algo...

Volviendo a la realidad, la Salvadora miró a su hijo antes de volver a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena con deseo en su mirada.

– Luces increíble, Regina. – Dijo, sonriendo sinceramente y haciendo sonrojar a su amor.

– Gracias, Emma... ¿Listos para irnos?

– ¡Sí! ¡Estoy hambriento! – Agregó Henry, corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas durante un momento más sin decir nada, tan solo mirándose la una a la otra.

Emma se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano para luego salir de la mansión y dirigirse hacia el Mercedes que Regina insistió en llevar ya que no quería ir en el escarabajo de Emma nuevamente. Más tarde la rubia pasaría a buscar su coche por la mansión, no quería contradecir a la morena.

Desde el auto, Henry las miraba caminando hacia él, tomadas de las manos. Eso era algo normal en ellas, sí, pero el joven sabía que entre sus madres había más sentimientos de los que confesaban tener. No tenía dudas de que las dos se amaban, de que sus futuros hermanitos eran producto del amor verdadero y estaba completamente seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que finalmente se animaran a decir la verdad y profesarse mutuamente lo que sentían.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sus madres eran tan tercas a veces... Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo en realidad, pero sus esperanzas no disminuirían por ese motivo. Tarde o temprano serían una familia feliz, aún más feliz de lo que ya lo eran.

Mary Margaret los recibió más que feliz cuando llegaron al apartamento en el que vivían, abrazándolos uno por uno, incluso a Regina.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Desde que la Alcaldesa había decidido hacer el bien, no solo por su hijo sino por la que era su nueva amiga, casi todos los sábados cenaban todos juntos.

Extrañamente para Mary Margaret y David, hacía dos meses que esa "tradición" que tenían se había tornado bastante extraña ya que, en varias ocasiones, Regina se ausentaba diciendo que estaba cansada o que no se sentía bien. En otros fines de semana, era Emma quien no asistía ya que "tenía mucho trabajo en la estación". Y cuando ambas se encontraban en casa de los Charming, casi no hablaban, apenas y se miraban. Era extraño, sí... Pero al parecer, fuera cual fuera el problema o malentendido que su hija y la morena tuvieron, lo habían resuelto ya que ahora no dejaban de hablar, ni mirarse o sonreír.

Mientras todos comían la torta helada que Mary había preparado para el postre, Regina jugaba con Neal, haciendo reír al niño y logrando que Emma la mirara completamente .

Su morena se veía tan hermosa con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Adoraba a los niños y sabía que amaba a Neal. Cada vez que lo veía y pasaba tiempo con él, lo cuidaba como si el pequeño fuera de cristal...

La Sheriff estaba más que segura que también sería así con sus bebés y, sinceramente, no veía la hora de que ese momento llegara.

– Emma, tu madre está hablándote... – Dijo David, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Lo siento, mamá. ¿Qué sucede?

– Estaba preguntando qué te pasa últimamente que andas tan distraída, cariño. – Dijo Blanca.

La rubia miró a Regina, quien sutilmente asintió para hacerle saber que era hora de contarle la verdad a sus padres.

– Henry, ¿podrías llevarte a Neal para que juegue con sus juguetes? – Preguntó la morena y el joven hizo inmediatamente lo que su madre le había pedido.

– No sucede nada malo, chicos... – Dijo Emma, luego de que su hijo se retirara a la habitación de sus abuelos para jugar con su tío. – Es sólo que hay algo que quiero contarles, aunque en realidad no sé bien cómo hacerlo. – Añadió casi en un susurro.

– Sabes, que sea lo que sea, te apoyaremos. – Contestó David, tomando la mano de su esposa que, sonriendo a su hija, asintió.

Una vez más, Emma dirigió su mirada a la morena que se encontraba sentada a su lado, buscando y encontrando en sus ojos la fuerza que necesitaba para soltarles la "bomba".

Regina tomó la mano de la rubia por debajo de la mesa, dándole un suave apretón para que continuara.

– Bueno, aquí vamos... Van a ser abuelos.

Ninguno de los dos Encantadores dijeron nada, al principio. Sólo se miraron entre ellos y luego a Emma.

Regina no sabía si decir algo o quedarse callada hasta que la rubia le dijera o hiciera alguna señal para que ella interrumpiera... Después de todo, eran los padres de Emma, no suyos. Primero debían hablar con su hija y luego con ella, ¿no?

– Ya somos abuelos, Emma. – Dijo David, haciendo de cuenta que no entendió lo que Emma dijo.

– Estoy hablando en serio.

– ¿No estabas con la regla hace unos días? – Cuestionó Mary. David abrió los ojos como platos. – Estabas bastante histérica por eso, si mal no recuerdo.

La ex Reina Malvada estaba que no aguantaba las ganas de reír. Los abuelos de sus hijos definitivamente tendrían un infarto cuando supieran que Emma sería madre de mellizos y, aún más, cuando se enteraran que era ella quién estaba embarazada y no la rubia.

Emma se removió en su asiento y soltó la mano de Regina para pasar la suya por su cabello, en un gesto nervioso.

– Sí, mamá... Estaba con la regla. – Contestó, incómoda. – Pero no soy yo quien lleva a los bebés...

– ¿Vas a adoptar un niño? – Preguntó su madre.

– No, tampoco. Para que entiendan bien y terminemos con esta incómoda situación, voy a decirles que Regina y yo vamos a ser madres.

– No entiendo... – Admitió el príncipe.

– Yo tampoco. – Replicó Mary.

– ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! – Exclamó Regina, finalmente interviniendo en la conversación. – Estoy embarazada de Emma.

Emma desorbitó los ojos al escuchar a la morena, rogaba que sus padres no hicieran preguntas tontas porque sabía que Regina las contestaría de forma bastante explícita, pero...

– ¿Cómo pasó? – Preguntó Mary.

– Permíteme contarte con lujo de detalles lo cómo sucedió. Verás, Emma y yo...

– ¡Regina! – Interrumpió la rubia y la Alcaldesa rió sonoramente.

– No iba a contarles nada, mi amor. – ¿Mi amor? ¿Realmente la había llamado así? Golpeándose mentalmente ante su error, la morena continuó: – Hay algo más que deben saber…

– Regina, creo que debemos dejar eso para otro día… – Dijo la rubia casi suplicando al ver lo pálidos que estaban sus padres y sin aún terminar de recuperarse de aquel "mi amor" dicho por su Reina hacía unos segundos.

– Pero quiero contarles ahora, Emma.

– Ya díganlo de una vez. – Pidió David, tratando de mantener la calma.

Regina miró a Emma y le sonrió. Ya no era la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenía antes sino esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa que sólo reservaba para ella.

Suspirando, la rubia asintió.

– Tendremos mellizos. – Dijo Regina, aún sonriendo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un golpe seco. David se desmayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

– Pensé que serías tú quién se desmayaría. – Confesó la morena, mirando a la madre de su amada.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Emma hizo que su padre volviera a la consciencia. Era bueno que Regina le haya enseñado magia, mucho más en momentos así…

– Mary Margaret, soñé que Emma y Regina serían madres de mellizos. – Dijo el rubio, mientras se sobaba la frente adolorida a causa del golpe.

– No era un sueño, David. – Aclaró su esposa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Emma y Regina comenzaron a reír al ver la cara que volvió a poner David. Era ideal para una fotografía.

– Entonces… ¿Seremos abuelos de dos bebés? – Volvió cuestionar Mary pero esta vez para ella misma.

Se levantó de su asiento y, con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a su hija y a Regina, dejándolas perplejas ante su reacción.

– Dos Charming más se sumarán a la familia. – Dijo, sin soltarlas.

– Oh, por favor… No hagas que sienta náuseas de nuevo. – Suplicó Regina, ocultando la enorme felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

– Entonces, ¿no van a matarme? – Preguntó Emma luego de un momento.

\- Claro que no, estamos felices por ustedes. – Respondió su padre, ahora sonriendo.

– Felicitaciones a ambas. – Añadió Blancanieves, también con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos sentían la necesidad de preguntarles si mantenían una relación amorosa y si vivirían juntas de ahora en adelante pero como el tema no fue mencionado por ninguna de las dos, prefirieron mantenerse al margen. Cuando quisieran contarles sobre eso, lo harían. Debían darles tiempo.

Luego de un buen rato hablando sobre los bebés y riéndose al recordar la reacción de David, ambos Mills y la Sheriff decidieron que era hora de volver a la mansión.

Al llegar, Henry rápidamente se despidió de su rubia madre y, entrando a la mansión, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación ya que se sentía muy cansado.

Regina, en cambio, caminó lentamente hasta la entrada con Emma a su lado y se quedaron allí por un momento más, tan sólo mirándose.

– Después de todo, no fue tan malo… – Dijo la rubia, rompiendo el silencio.

– Yo te dije que lo tomarían de buena manera, Emma... Ya he dejado de ser su enemiga hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre misma me dijo que, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras, me aprecia y tengo que admitir, muy a mi pesar, que yo también a ella. – Contestó sonriendo tímidamente. – Te contaré algo y si se lo dices a alguien voy a dejar a nuestros hijos sin madre, ¿de acuerdo?

– De aquí no sale, su Majestad...

– Me hizo muy feliz la reacción de Blancanieves. – Confesó.

– Te estás volviendo blanda, Regina. – Dijo la Salvadora entre risas, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su morena. – Sólo bromeaba contigo. Por favor, no me mates...

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa.

– ¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo? – Preguntó, rogando que Emma le dijera que sí.

La Alcaldesa no quería que su rubia se fuera. Necesitaba tenerla con ella aunque sea por un momento más.

Emma moría de ganas por aceptar y quedarse con Regina pero era tarde y ella estaba embarazada, debía descansar.

Muy a su pesar, le dio su mejor sonrisa de disculpas y le dijo:

– Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento, Regina.

– Claro. – Contestó la morena, bajando la mirada automáticamente. Estaba decepcionada...

La Sheriff se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó un poco más a ella. La abrazó a pesar de estar segura de que la morena la rechazaría, pero no fue así.

Al separarse, la miró a los ojos una vez más y entendió que era el momento de arriesgarse.

Posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Regina y acercó su rostro al de ella poco a poco, dándole tiempo a retirarse si ella no quería lo mismo. Su mirada bajó inmediatamente hacia esos hermosos labios que tanto ansiaba volver a probar y, en un lento movimiento, pegó sus labios a los de la morena, dándole un dulce beso que ninguna de las dos olvidaría jamás.


	7. Un paso adelante y dos para atrás

_**¡Hola! Sé que estoy publicando bastante tarde hoy pero, no sé por qué, me costó bastante escribir éste capítulo. No me odien :(**_

 _ **Gracias por cada review, fav y follow, y perdón por no poder actualizar más seguido... Créanme que me encantaría poder hacerlo. Gracias en serio por esperar y estar tan pendientes de cada actualización.**_

 _ **Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D ¡Que tengan una linda semana!**_

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·7·**

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus labios se juntaron, sólo estaban seguras de que no querían que ese momento terminara.

Sus labios se rosaban con suavidad, sus corazones latían acelerados y sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más pesadas.

Emma sintió cómo las manos de la morena se aferraban al cuello de su chaqueta de cuero roja para acercarla un poco más a ella, dándole el valor para abandonar las cálidas mejillas de Regina y tomarla por la cintura.

Se separaron luego de un momento, tímidamente, sin animarse a mirarse a los ojos.

La Alcaldesa estaba completamente ruborizada, no podía hacer más que morderse el labio inferior de tanta vergüenza que sentía por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. Aunque, en realidad, no fue ella quién había besado a Emma sino que fue al revés.

Emma la había besado. Ella había tomado la iniciativa y era eso lo que la morena había estado esperando para poder arriesgarse un poco más e intentar tener algo con la Sheriff.

La rubia se encontraba en el mismo estado. Realmente sentía que se había propasado pero, si Regina no le había dado una bofetada ni la había alejado lanzándole una de sus bolas de fuego, quizás no se había equivocado al besarla.

Finalmente se miraron, ambas sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Regina sonrió y Emma soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

– Emma, yo...

– Mamá, no encuentro mis pijamas. – Interrumpió Henry, caminando hacia ellas y mirando a la rubia con intriga. – Pensé que ya te habías ido, ma. – Le dijo.

– Sí, emm... En eso estaba, chico. – Respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas.

– Sube que en un segundo iré a ayudarte, cariño. – Añadió Regina.

– Gracias... Adiós, ma. – Musitó el joven, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación una vez más.

– Es mejor que me vaya, no te quitaré más tiempo...

– Sabes que no te escaparás de esto, Swan. Tenemos una charla pendiente. – Le recordó la morena, claramente haciendo referencia al beso que se habían dado.

– No me has matado aún, así que supongo que no es nada malo. – Replicó la Salvadora con aquella tímida sonrisa que volvía loca a Regina, haciéndola soltar una suave risa.

– No, no es nada malo. – Le dijo.

– Hasta mañana, Regina.

– Hasta mañana, Emma.

La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amada antes de dirigirse hacia su escarabajo y regresar al apartamento de sus padres.

Regina cerró la puerta y suspiró, tocándose los labios con los dedos, recordando ese beso...

No se daría por vencida hasta que Emma fuera suya de una vez por todas. No se rendiría hasta tener junto a su rubia la familia que tanto ansiaba.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ayudar a su hijo a encontrar su ropa de dormir.

A ambas se les hizo muy difícil conciliar el sueño. No podían sacarse ese simple y tierno beso de sus pensamientos. Sólo se vieron forzadas a dormir debido al cansancio que sentían.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó al escuchar su móvil sonar. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, causándose un leve mareo, y tomó su teléfono de la mesita de luz.

– ¿Si? – Dijo aún medio dormida y mareada.

– ¿Te he despertado?

– Eh, yo... Emm, no. ¿Qué sucede, Emma?

– ¡Estabas durmiendo! Regina, lo siento... Supuse que ya estarías despierta, no quería molestarte. – Se disculpó la rubia, hablando rápidamente.

Miró su reloj, eran pasadas las 10 am. Nunca despertaba tan tarde ni siquiera los domingos. Aunque no le importó demasiado porque Henry no tenía que ir a la escuela así que, por lo menos por ese día, no era malo que durmiera de más.

– Tranquila, Emma. Ya era hora de que despertara. – Dijo sutilmente. – ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, en realidad yo... Mmm, quería preguntarte algo. – Respondió la Sheriff algo nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Bueno, hablé con mis padres y les pregunté si podían cuidar a Henry hoy...

– ¿Y por qué harían eso? Yo puedo cuidarlo, Swan, no trabajo hoy ni tengo nada que hacer.

– Ahí está la cuestión. Me encantaría que pasemos el día juntas. ¿Qué dices? – Cuestionó, mordiendo su labio inferior en espera de la respuesta de su amada.

La morena sonrió. La idea de pasar el día junto a su rubia le parecía genial. Además, necesitaba estar a solas con ella para poder hablar de lo que había pasado la otra noche. Quería aclarar las cosas, decirle a Emma lo que sentía por ella. Ya no tenía miedo.

– ¿Regina?

– Aquí estoy... Sí, me parece una buena idea. – Contestó sin poder ocultar la alegría presente en su voz.

– Genial. – Musitó la rubia, sonriendo también. – Pasaré a buscarte en un rato. Nos vemos, su Majestad...

– Hasta luego, Salvadora.

Se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y luego comenzar a arreglarse, sintiendo una vez más sus, ahora normales, náuseas matutinas. Odiaba eso, pero era parte del gran paquete que era estar embarazada y por sus bebés aguantaría lo que sea.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su piel, relajando su cuerpo, se preguntó a sí misma qué haría cuando Emma llegara... ¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿Sería un momento incómodo o ambas harían como si nada hubiera pasado? Oh, no. No quería eso de nuevo. Moría de ganas de saludar a su rubia besando sus suaves labios y abrazarla, sentirse protegida entre sus brazos otra vez.

No sabía a dónde la llevaría la Sheriff, así que decidió ponerse unos jeans oscuros con una camisa roja, y unas botas de caño alto. Se tomó su tiempo para secar y arreglar su cabello, y se maquilló delicadamente.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió. Se veía hermosa. Tan solo esperaba que Emma pensara lo mismo.

No sabía cómo pero esa rubia había logrado permanecer en sus pensamientos día y noche. No dejaba de pensar en ella ni un segundo. La amaba como nunca amó a nadie y, por más que eso la asustara un poco, amaba ese sentimiento.

Emma la hacía sentir viva, completaba ese espacio en su corazón que necesitaba llenar para ser completamente feliz.

Se puso de costado frente al espejo y levantó un poco su camisa. A pesar de tener tan sólo dos meses de embarazo podía notarse un poco más rellenita, su vientre no era tan plano como de costumbre pero no le molestaba, eso era señal de que sus pequeños estaban creciendo bien y sanamente.

– Vamos a amarlos como nadie, mis amores. Su madre y yo haremos lo imposible para que ustedes y su hermano mayor sean los niños más felices del mundo. Es una promesa. – Habló suavemente con su mano sobre el vientre, sin dejar de sonreír.

Decidió tomar un té como desayuno mientras esperaba por la rubia. No quería cargar demasiado su estómago ya que todavía continuaba con algo de náuseas. Prefirió evitar provocar cualquier tipo de carrera hacia el baño.

Cerca de las 11.30 am, llamaron a la puerta.

Intentando calmar sus repentinos nervios, Regina se acercó a la puerta para recibir a Emma. Pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no era ella quien esperaba en su porche...

– ¿Swan está aquí?

– Buenos días para usted también, Capitán. – Dijo la morena irónicamente.

– ¿Dónde está Emma? – Insistió el hombre.

– Ella no está aquí como podrás notarlo.

Killian bufó, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mansión sin siquiera despedirse. La morena no esperaba más de un pirata como él. No lo soportaba e, increíblemente, el moreno de ojos azules hizo que su presencia le asqueara más de lo normal.

Unos veinte minutos después, Emma llegó, haciendo que el humor de la Alcaldesa cambiara por completo al abrir una vez más la puerta.

– Pensé que te habías arrepentido. – Dijo la morena, mirándola divertidamente. – Buenos días, Srta. Swan.

– Nunca me arrepentiría de pasar aunque sea unos minutos contigo. – Contestó, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios. – Buenos días, Alcaldesa. – Añadió sonriendo antes de agacharse y, para sorpresa de Regina, dejar un beso en su vientre, justo sobre la tela de su camisa. – Buenos días para ustedes también, pequeños.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la rubia volvió a ponerse a la altura de la Ex Reina. Su morena se veía hermosa, más hermosa que de costumbre. No estaba con los característicos trajes que solía usar, esa ropa tan sencilla parecía estar hecha a su medida y también tenía que admitir que el embarazo la hacía verse aún más linda.

– Bueno, ¿lista para irnos? – Preguntó tímidamente.

– ¿A dónde planeas llevarnos? – Cuestionó la morena, haciendo referencia a ella y a las dos personitas que llevaba en su vientre.

– En realidad, no es ningún lugar maravilloso ni de otro mundo. – Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Pero creo que tiene una hermosa vista y sería un lugar perfecto para hacer un picnic juntas, ¿te parece bien?

– Será maravilloso para mí... – Contestó Regina sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Emma se hizo aún más grande y tendió su mano hacia la Alcaldesa para que ésta la tomara.

– ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

– Cuando quieras...

Ese lugar no le traía buenos recuerdos a la Salvadora ya que fue allí dónde, al perder el control de su magia hacía un tiempo atrás, lastimó involuntariamente a su hijo. Nunca se sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza pero, a pesar de eso, le pareció un lugar adecuado y bonito para hacer un pequeño picnic con su morena. Se podía ver todo Storybrooke, era un día maravilloso así que el paisaje era aún más hermoso y, además, sabía que a Regina le gustaba y disfrutaba del aire libre por lo tanto, para algo planeado a último momento, era el sitio indicado.

El camino desde la mansión hasta donde harían el picnic lo realizaron en completo silencio, no en un silencio incómodo sino uno que ambas disfrutaban ya que estaban en compañía de la persona a la que amaban y, sinceramente, no necesitaban más que eso.

Regina se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Emma tenía todo perfectamente preparado. Definitivamente, su rubia nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

Por más que fuera una persona bastante torpe y distraída, con ella nunca era así. Sus atenciones para con Regina siempre eran las mejores. La morena adoraba eso, y cada día se enamoraba más y más de su "mejor amiga".

La Sheriff sacó todas las cosas que había guardado previamente en el maletero de su escarabajo y, con ayuda de Regina, comenzaron a preparar todo.

Extendieron el mantel sobre el césped y dejaron a un lado la canasta con la comida, y la pequeña conservadora con las bebidas.

Emma sabía muy bien que la Alcaldesa no disfrutaba de comer comida chatarra, por lo tanto preparó una ensalada de pollo para Regina y unas hamburguesas bien completas para ella. Llevó agua y jugo de naranja como bebidas.

Para su sorpresa, cuando la morena vio la comida que había preparado Emma, sintió unas enormes ganas de comer esa comida "poco saludable" y tomó una de las hamburguesas de la rubia.

Cuando Regina vio la mirada atónita de la Sheriff al verla darle un mordisco a su comida, tan sólo sonrió tímidamente y, sonrojándose, le dijo:

– Es culpa tuya. Definitivamente, saldrán con tu fascinación por la comida poco saludable.

– Poco saludable pero deliciosa, ¿verdad? – Replicó Emma, riendo.

– Tengo que admitir que sí está deliciosa. – Respondió la morena, dándole otra mordida a la hamburguesa.

Mientras continuaban con su picnic, hablaron de todo lo que cruzaba por sus mentes, como hacían cada vez que estaban juntas. Incluso rieron hasta lagrimear.

Guardaron la comida que sobró y las bebidas para que no perdieran el frío, e hicieron lugar para recostarse un rato sobre el mantel y así seguir hablando por un rato más.

Emma se acostó sobre su costado izquierdo, al lado de la morena, y llevó su mano hacia el vientre de Regina, acariciándolo tiernamente y haciendo que ésta cerrara los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de la hermosa sensación.

La Alcaldesa deseaba poder parar el tiempo justamente en ese momento, donde tan solo estaban ellas dos en paz, sin discusiones, sin problemas ni nada por el estilo. La compañía de Emma la hacía sentir bien. Emma le hacía bien. La hacía feliz.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la rubia levantaba un poco su camisa para dejar su vientre al aire y, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con ésta apoyando sus suaves labios sobre su piel. Y se sintió morir. Era la imagen más tierna que se le podía presentar pero, extrañamente, le resultó demasiado erótica al mismo tiempo. Sus hormonas nuevamente...

Imágenes de su noche juntas cruzaron por su mente mientras Emma seguía dándole tiernos besos por todo el vientre... Necesitaba volver a sentir a su rubia. Necesitaba volver a amarla como esa noche. Necesitaba volver a hacer el amor con ella. Lo deseaba ahora más que nunca.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de la rubia ya no estaban sobre su vientre sino en sus labios, y volvió a cerrar los ojos para perderse en ese beso.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, Emma esta vez se arriesgó un poco más, rozando los labios de Regina con su lengua, pidiéndole permiso para profundizar más el beso y convertirlo en algo más pasional. Sin dudarlo, la morena separó levemente sus labios, dejando que su lengua también entrara en juego y comenzara una danza acompasada junto a la de Emma.

No necesitaron decir ni una sola palabra cuando se separaron, sólo se miraron y sonrieron antes de volver a besarse una vez más.

Regina no pudo evitar llevar las manos a la cintura de su rubia para pegarla más a ella. Seguidamente, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Sabía que si seguía con eso no podría detenerse, su excitación estaba comenzando a aumentar y estaban al aire libre, no sería nada digno de ella que eso pasara a mayores en ese lugar pero no podía dejar de acariciar a la Sheriff.

Emma se dejó llevar también y, sin importarle dónde se encontraban, comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de la morena, soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir la tela de su sujetador bajo sus dedos.

La rubia estaba dispuesta a continuar con eso, ambas lo querían y las dos lo necesitaban... Pero escucharon a alguien llamarla.

– ¡Swan!

Rápidamente se separaron y Regina comenzó a abrochar nuevamente los botones de su camisa, tratando de controlar su respiración. Emma se sentó y miró hacia un costado, viendo que Killian caminaba hacia ellas. Y quiso golpearlo.

– Sabía que estarías aquí, este es nuestro lugar especial después de todo. – Dijo el moreno y la Alcaldesa sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima.

¿Su lugar especial? ¿Por qué Emma la llevaría allí entonces? ¿Acaso hacía eso con todos? Comenzó a sentirse estúpida.

– Killian, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la rubia, levantándose.

– Necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Y no podías esperar?

– No contestabas mis llamadas... – Replicó el pirata.

Y tenía razón. Emma no quería hablar con él. Estaba cansada de que Hook siguiera intentando seducirla y que volvieran a estar juntos. Le había dejado bastante claro que no quería nada con él.

Miró a Regina, que la observaba con una ceja levantada esperando por una respuesta, y le dijo en un susurro:

– ¿Me esperas un segundo? Prometo que será rápido, no dejaré que arruine esto.

– Claro... – Respondió la morena.

De cualquier modo, ese idiota amante del delineador ya lo había arruinado todo con sólo aparecerse ahí. Vio cómo Killian y Emma se alejaban un poco de dónde se encontraba ella previamente junto a la rubia.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Emma, molesta.

– ¿Qué haces con ella? ¿Qué sucede entre la Reina Malvada y tú? – Cuestionó Jones.

– Primero, no la llames así. Y segundo, eso a ti no te importa.

– Me importa porque tú eres mi novia, Swan.

– No soy tu novia, Killian. Te dije que no quiero estar contigo. Me sentía sola y tú eras muy atento conmigo, lamento decirte que ese fue el único motivo por el que decidí salir contigo pero eso se terminó. Hace mucho tiempo se acabó. – Replicó la rubia. – Y ya que tanto quieres saber qué es lo que sucede con Regina, te lo diré... Vamos a ser madres, Regina está embarazada y yo soy la madre de los mellizos.

El moreno quedó estupefacto ante lo que la Sheriff le confesó. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Emma lo había cambiado por Regina? Nada de eso tenía sentido.

– Vamos, Swan. Seguramente esa bruja te ha hechizado. – Comenzó a decir y se acercó más a ella. – Permíteme romper esa maldición.

Y, tomándola de la cintura, la besó. Fue un beso que provocó que la rubia sintiera náuseas. No eran los labios de su morena los que besaban los suyos y eso le asqueó.

Regina no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero sí vio cuando se besaron y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas automáticamente. El pirata era el verdadero amor de la rubia y eso no lo cambiaría nadie... No se quedaría allí para que siguieran tomándola por idiota, aunque sabía que ella misma había sido la tonta que creyó que Emma en serio la amaba. Sin ganas de seguir presenciando esa escena, y haciendo uso de su magia, se transportó hacia su mansión.

Cuando Emma finalmente logró que Killian la soltara, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Estoy enamorada de Regina, la amo profundamente y no vas a interferir en nuestra relación o haré tu vida imposible, Killian Jones. – Le dijo, completamente histérica.

Al darse vuelta para volver con Regina, no la encontró en su sitio y rápidamente comenzó a guardar todo nuevamente en el escarabajo para dirigirse en búsqueda de la morena. Si buscaba evitar que Killian arruinara su día con la Alcaldesa, el moreno definitivamente se había salido con la suya y había estropeado incluso todo el avance que ambas habían logrado.


	8. ¿Acaso las dos nos confundimos?

_**¡SORPRESA! Hoy salí temprano de la Facultad así que me puse a escribir. No estoy segura si podré actualizar el fin de semana que viene porque tengo una semana complicada y no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto y g**_ _ **racias por leer!**_

 _ **Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D **_

* * *

**C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·8·**

No podía creer que había echado todo a perder de nuevo. Quizás no había sido su culpa, pero ella sentía que sí. No debió ignorar las llamadas de Killian. Si le hubiera aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Regina, las cosas no habrían pasado de ese modo. Sabía que Hook era impulsivo y celoso, y un tanto obsesionado también, pero no pensó que todo terminaría así... Con Regina cerrándose de nuevo, alejándose de ella una vez más.

¿Por qué fue tan idiota y no aclaró las cosas antes? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Killian que amaba a Regina? ¿Por qué no le dijo a su morena que ella era el amor de su vida y no ese pirata insoportable?

Su mente trabajaba a todo dar mientras se dirigía a la mansión de la Alcaldesa. Nunca había sentido pasar el tiempo tan lentamente. Llegar allí se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Se preguntaba cómo podía ser considerada la Salvadora siendo que, en lugar de hacer las cosas como debería, siempre encontraba la forma de arruinar cada pequeña cosa buena que le sucedía tanto a ella como a sus seres queridos. No quería perder a Regina de nuevo ni retroceder un solo escalón en el avance que juntas habían hecho.

Al llegar, agradeció mentalmente no haberle dicho a Henry que se quedara solo en casa ya que sabía que iba a ser muy complicada la conversación que ella y su otra madre tendrían. Conocía muy bien a Regina cuando se enfadaba.

Suspiró y llamó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna. ¿Dónde estaba Regina?

Volvió a insistir una vez más, y otra, y otra... Hasta que sus nudillos dolieron y quedaron rojos de tanto golpear la puerta.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida e irse pero escuchó el característico sonido de los tacones de Regina al bajar las escaleras de su hogar. Un momento después, la morena finalmente abrió la puerta principal.

Su rostro estaba completamente impasible y la miraba con una ceja levantada. Emma tenía que admitir que verla así le daba algo de miedo. Tenía la típica mirada de la Reina Malvada, no era la dulce mirada de su Regina.

– ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Srta. Swan? – Dijo la morena secamente.

Y volvían nuevamente al famoso "Srta. Swan". Le sorprendió que la Alcaldesa no haya cerrado la puerta en sus narices al ver que era ella quien llamaba.

– Regina, lo que sucedió con Killian no es lo que pareció. – Contestó Emma.

– No tiene por qué aclararme nada, Sheriff. Usted es sólo la madre de mis hijos. Nada más que eso.

– No, Regina. No vas a cerrarte de nuevo. No esta vez. No voy a permitirlo. – Dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena para llevarla al interior de la mansión y luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, invitándose sola como había hecho ya más de una vez.

– ¿Estás loca? Vete de mi casa, Swan. No quiero hablar contigo. Es más, no tenemos nada de qué hablar en realidad.

– Te equivocas, Regina. Tenemos demasiado de qué hablar. – Replicó la rubia, dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sofás que allí había.

Regina suspiró, tratando de no ahorcar a esa terca mujer. No quería hablar con ella y mucho menos arriesgarse a quebrarse en frente suyo y que la viera débil nuevamente. Aún así, se sentó frente a ella y le dijo:

– Mira, Emma, me dejé llevar una vez más. Confundí las cosas pero entiendo muy bien que amas a ese pirata de pacotilla así que no tienes que explicarme nada. Sólo te pediré una cosa... No lo quiero cerca de mis hijos. No lo soporto. No puedo verlo ni en fotografías. Me da asco incluso escuchar su nombre... Mucho más ahora. – Manifestó ésto último en un tono casi inaudible.

¿Qué? ¿Confundir las cosas? Ambas habían querido que eso sucediera. No fue una confusión. Definitivamente no lo fue y Emma sabía muy bien que Regina sólo decía todo eso para no demostrar realmente lo que sentía.

– ¿Acaso las dos nos confundimos? ¿Acaso todo lo que siento por ti no es nada más que una simple confusión, Regina? – Comenzó a decir la rubia. – Créeme que sé muy bien lo que siento. Sé por de más a quién quiero tener en mi vida por siempre, a quién amo y esa persona no es Killian precisamente. – Continuó, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la Alcaldesa ante la atónita mirada de la misma. Se agachó justo frente a ella y siguió hablando: – Hook sólo fue alguien con quien estuve porque tenía miedo de acercarme más a ti y que mis sentimientos siguieran creciendo, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido porque, a pesar de todo, cada día te quería más. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No sólo te quiero... Te amo, Regina Mills. Te amo con todo lo que soy y no quiero callarlo más. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ser tuya y que seas mía. Quiero saber lo que es estar en una relación con alguien a quien amas porque, en serio, ni siquiera a Neal lo amé tanto como a ti. – Tomó las manos de la morena entre las suyas. – Sé que estoy arriesgando todo al decirte esto pero quiero que entiendas y sepas que todo lo que pasó entre nosotras no fue un juego, no para mi...

– Pero él dijo que ese era su lugar especial, tuyo y de él. Emma, tú lo... Lo besaste. – Susurró la Alcaldesa, aún procesando todo lo que la Sheriff le acababa de decir.

– ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de confesarte? – Cuestionó la rubia, soltando una risita. – Lo besé, sí. Bueno, técnicamente no. Es decir...

– ¡Emma! – Exclamó la morena para que ésta hablara de una vez.

– Lo siento, lo siento. Él me besó, Regina... Yo estaba diciéndole que estoy enamorada de ti y que seremos madres pero tan sólo dijo que me habías hechizado o algo así y me besó a la fuerza. Debo admitir que quise vomitar.

– Ugh, ni lo menciones que creo que siento náuseas también. – Replicó la Ex Reina, visiblemente más relajada.

Emma rió. Pensó que hacer que la morena la escuchara sería más complicado pero, por suerte no fue así. Aunque no había ni respirado para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella sin que Regina la interrumpiera y ella aún no había mencionado nada al respecto. ¿Habría entendido lo que Emma le había confesado?

– Entonces... – Dijo, esperando a que la mujer frente a ella dijera algo más.

– Te amo, Emma. – Declaró la Alcaldesa, mirándola profundamente a los ojos y haciéndola sonreír tiernamente. – Tienes razón, no fue una confusión lo que pasó entre nosotras. Dije eso porque no quería que me vieras débil pero... Joder, Emma Swan, me siento débil cuando estoy contigo pero al mismo tiempo, cuando me abrazas, me siento segura y protegida. No pensé que podría llegar a amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que te amo a ti, Swan. Cada día me enamoro más y más de ti, y eso me asustaba porque no quería perder tu amistad a causa de mis sentimientos... No sabía si te sentías igual y tenía mucho miedo de arriesgarme. Y sí, Emma, yo también quiero intentar ésto contigo. Quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan sabiendo que sus madres se aman. No quiero hogares separados, quiero un solo hogar y una sola familia contigo, mi Srta. Swan...

La ternura con que dijo ésta última oración fue lo que finalmente llevó a Emma a cerrar el espacio que había entre ellas, pegando sus labios a los de Regina. En ese tierno y dulce beso habían más de mil promesas... Promesas que ambas cumplirían.

Al separarse, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos, se miraron y sonrieron.

– Te amo, morena... – Susurró Emma contra los labios de Regina.

– No me llames así, Swan. – Advirtió ésta aunque, en realidad, le encantó escuchar a su rubia llamarla así.

– Claro, morena. – La provocó.

– Te amo, idiota.

– No me demuestre tanto amor, Alcaldesa, me empalaga... – Bromeó y la besó una vez más. – Si no nos movemos de aquí no dejaré de besar tus labios en todo el día así que será mejor que sigamos con nuestro día juntas, ¿qué dices?

– No me molestaría quedarme con la primera opción, ¿sabes? Pero bien... ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó levantándose, quedando parada frente a la rubia.

– Podemos ver una película juntas o salir a caminar un rato, lo que tú quieras.

– Una película suena bien. Voy a preparar palomitas. – Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

– Sí que sabes cómo conquistarme, Regina.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde juntas, viendo distintas películas, comiendo palomitas y robándose besos. No podían pedir más. Su día había sido mejor de lo que habían esperado. Sacando el incidente con Killian, todo fue perfecto.

Jamás pensaron que podían ser tan felices gracias a alguien más ni que encontrarían el amor justo en la persona a la que al principio aborrecían. Las vueltas del destino...

Estaban medio recostadas en el sofá de la sala, en otra maratón de besos y caricias, completamente perdidas en lo bien que se sentían... Cuando la puerta se abrió. Definitivamente, siempre las interrumpían en el mejor momento.

Ambas se giraron para ver quién era y vieron a su hijo que las miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Hola, cariño. – Le dijo la morena, levantándose para ir a saludarlo.

– ¿Qué tal, chico? ¿Cómo te fue con tus abuelos?

– Bien, Neal no quería dejarme volver. – Contestó el adolescente riendo y volvió a mirar a sus madres. – ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? – Cuestionó, levantando una ceja tal como lo hacía Regina y haciendo que las dos mujeres se sorprendieran ante la pregunta.

– No, Henry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque tu camisa está más abierta que de costumbre y Emma está muy despeinada.

– ¡Henry! – Exclamó Regina, comenzando a arreglar su ropa.

La rubia soltó una carcajada, seguida por su hijo. Regina estaba completamente ruborizada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan impresentables?

– Entonces... ¿Al fin están juntas? – Preguntó el joven.

– ¿Al fin? – Cuestionó Emma. – ¿Cómo que "al fin"?

– Todo el pueblo ya sabe que van a ser madres. Mi abuela no pudo contenerse y ya corrió la noticia por todo Storybrooke. Y vamos, mamás... Ya todos sabemos que ustedes se aman. No es posible un embarazo mágico entre mujeres si no se aman. Además, mamá no podía tener hijos y ma rompió el hechizo, eso sólo puede lograrlo si es tu amor verdadero. Ya pueden confirmarlo, sé que están juntas.

– ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – Preguntó Regina, mirando amorosamente a su hijo antes de abrazarlo. – Es cierto, tu madre y yo decidimos intentarlo. Y sí, Emma me ama, es muy cursi y eso asusta pero yo también la amo. – Bromeó la morena.

– Tú también eres excesivamente cursi cuando quieres, mi amor. – Replicó Emma.

– Okay, bien. Mucho amor por un día. – Dijo Henry, riendo. – Estoy feliz por ustedes... Estoy realmente feliz. Ya no puedo esperar a que mis hermanitos nazcan para que estemos todos juntos y sepan lo increíble que es ser parte de esta familia.

El moreno abrazó a sus madres y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño antes de cenar y, de paso, darles privacidad a las enamoradas.

Emma tomó a Regina por la cintura y la acercó a ella otra vez.

– ¿Así que mi cursilería te da miedo? – Preguntó sonriendo.

– No, me encanta que seas tan empalagosa. – Contestó la Alcaldesa, besándola apasionadamente.

Se separaron luego de un rato y la rubia dijo:

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Realmente disfruté este día contigo, Regina, y me encanta saber que sólo es uno de tantos días que pasaremos juntas.

– ¿No te quedarás a cenar?

– Si vas a insistir tanto, claro que sí.

– Eres idiota, Swan. – Dijo la morena, riendo. – De hecho, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte... – Añadió tímidamente.

– Dime, cariño. – La animó Emma.

– ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola...

– Me encantaría...

* * *

 _ **Contestando al review de** **jkto , no planeo dejar a Killian en la historia. También lo odio profundamente pero sólo quería darle a Emma el empujón final para que confesara sus sentimientos hacia Regina. Así que puedes despreocuparte porque el muy idiota no arruinará nada, al menos no en mi fanfic, jajaja.**_


	9. Soy la única que puede escucharte

**_Sorry I'm late... Oh, siempre quise decir eso. Debí haber actualizado ayer pero, como les dije, tuve una semana bastante movidita y también estuve enferma :( No quise hacerlos seguir esperando con este tema así que este capítulo es sólamente smut. _**

**_Espero que disfruten y gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Buena semana a todos!_**

 _ **Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D**_

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·9·**

La pasión desbordó apenas cruzaron la puerta de la habitación de Regina. No aguantaban un segundo más sin besarse, sin recorrer sus cuerpos con caricias.

Habían estado más de dos meses sin volver a sentirse la una a la otra y eso les parecía una tortura, mucho más ahora que ya sabían que ambas sentían lo mismo y que las dos deseaban poder amarse una vez más como lo habían hecho el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Regina, esa noche que había cambiado sus vidas de una forma que jamás creyeron posible. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, esta noche no había ningún tipo de música que acallara sus gemidos así que, rápidamente y sin despegar sus labios de los de su rubia, la ex Reina realizó un movimiento con su mano derecha para insonorizar la habitación. No se arriesgaría por nada del mundo a que su hijo pudiera escuchar a sus madres haciendo el amor y luego quedara con un trauma de por vida... Tener magia, muchas veces, tenía su lado bueno.

A la morena le costaba pensar con claridad, más aún con la Salvadora besándola de esa manera, con esa fogosidad. No estaba segura si era lo correcto volver a dejarse llevar así con la Sheriff del pueblo. No podía decidir si debían esperar más tiempo o entregarse una vez más a la pasión y la excitación del momento.

La lengua de Emma recorría su cuello, bajando lentamente por sus clavículas para terminar en su escote mientras que sus manos subían por los costados de la Alcaldesa hasta rozar casi imperceptiblemente sus pechos, causando que ésta se excitara aún más... Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, no estaban apresurando las cosas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Iban a ser madres en menos de siete meses. Ya se habían adelantado bastante a diferencia de las demás parejas. Además, se amaban y sólo buscaban demostrarse eso de la manera más hermosa y placentera que existía.

Habiendo decidido esto, la morena también se dejó llevar completamente y comenzó a ayudar a su amada a despojarse de su chaqueta de cuero para luego acariciar esos fuerte brazos que la hacían sentir protegida cada vez que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Separó sus labios de los de Emma y ambas se miraron a los ojos. Regina le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que la rubia había visto en su vida antes de llevar sus manos hacia el borde de su camiseta y sacársela lentamente. Seguidamente, se pegó un poco más a ella y dejó un tierno beso sobre el hombro de su Salvadora mientras sus manos desabrochaban hábilmente su sujetador, dejando que las tiras del mismo se deslizaran por sus brazos y cayera finalmente al suelo. Luego volvió a besarla y la guió hasta la cama, haciendo que se recostara sobre esta.

La morena continuó con sus besos, pero lo hizo descendiendo con ellos por el cuello de la Sheriff hasta llegar a sus firmes pechos, tomando uno de sus rosados pezones entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua sobre él con movimientos circulares. Después de hacer lo mismo con ambos, y deleitándose al escuchar los suaves gemidos de su rubia, deslizó su lengua por su torso hasta llegar al borde de sus jeans. Desabrochó el botón y bajó lenta y tortuosamente el cierre sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos verde-azulados que la miraban, curiosos y oscurecidos por el deseo.

Emma vio cómo Regina comenzaba a bajar sus jeans, deteniéndose por un momento para sacarle las botas y las medias, y así terminar dejándola solamente con sus bragas. Su respiración se aceleró aún más cuando la Alcaldesa mordió el borde de las mismas y, con ayuda de sus manos, también las sacó y las dejó junto al resto de su ropa.

Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, buscando contener el fuerte gemido que amenazaba con salir de ella cuando sintió cómo su morena recorría ascendentemente sus piernas con besos.

– No te contengas, Emma. Soy la única que puede escucharte... – Dijo Regina con voz ronca, haciendo que la Salvadora dejara de evitarlo y gimiera al recorrer su sexo con su dedo.

Sonrió al escucharla y, por primera vez, probó el sexo de su amada. Deslizó su caliente y húmeda lengua por él una vez y luego otra para luego concentrarse en darle atención a su clítoris. Mientras tanto, sus manos buscaron los pechos de su rubia, masajeándolos al mismo tiempo que, con su boca, continuaba estimulando su pequeño órgano sexual.

La rubia se removía bajo el toque de Regina, el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Cada pequeña caricia que su morena le regalaba la volvía loca y, en este momento, la dejaba cada vez más cerca del clímax. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentir cómo la lengua de su amada comenzaba a penetrarla mientras su pulgar tomó el lugar de sus labios, continuando con los movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris.

Cuando la Sheriff llegó a la cima, lo hizo soltando un largo y agudo gemido mientras que su espalda se arqueaba debido al placer que sentía. La Alcaldesa saboreó hasta la última gota de gozo de su Emma y volvió a subir hacia sus labios besando su torso. Al llegar, la rubia la atrajo hacia ella y la besó como nunca antes. Su lengua buscaba la de Regina con urgencia, sus labios probaron su propia esencia al besar a su amada.

Tomándola por sorpresa, la dio vuelta hábilmente, quedando sentada a horcajadas arriba suyo. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco la camisa roja de la ex Reina, robándole tiernos gemidos cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel que iba descubriendo.

Una vez que le sacó la prenda, hizo lo mismo que la morena había hecho previamente con ella y bajó con besos hacia su vientre, quedándose por un momento besando cada pequeña parte de él. Regina sonrió al notar la atención y el amor que la rubia buscaba brindarle tanto a ella como a sus pequeños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. No necesitaba nada más que la familia que formaría con Emma para ser feliz, cada momento junto a ella la convencía aún más de ello.

Luego de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle con todo el amor del mundo, comenzó a sacarle los pantalones, dejándola solamente con la ropa interior. Volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo suavemente. Cuando llegó a sus pechos, que estaban ahora algo más grandes a causa del embarazo, los tocó por encima de la fina tela de encaje antes de apartarla un poco y posar su mano sobre ellos. Sintió cómo sus pezones se endurecían aún más contra su palma y no pudo evitar gemir ante esa leve sensación.

Las hormonas de la morena estaban completamente alborotadas, todas las sensaciones y las caricias que Emma le brindaba tenían triple efecto en ella, el placer que le ocasionaba era aún más grande.

Por último, la rubia de deshizo de las últimas prendas de su amada y llevó su mano derecha hacia su sexo, acariciándolo lentamente al mismo tiempo que encerraba sus labios alrededor de uno de sus oscuros pezones. Regina gimió otra vez. Seguidamente, separó un poco sus pliegues e introdujo dos dedos dentro de su sexo. Utilizó su pulgar para estimular su clítoris y así aumentar el efecto en su cuerpo.

La morena comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada. Cuando Emma lo notó, movió sus dedos un poco más rápido y abandonó el seno de la Alcaldesa para besarla en los labios y recibir cada uno de sus gemidos. En cuestión de segundos, ésta abrazó a la rubia y clavó sus uñas en su espalda, presa del tremendo placer que ella le proporcionaba.

Se recostó al lado de la madre de sus hijos y apartó unos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a su frente debido al leve sudor presente en ella. Esperó a que la respiración de Regina se volviera algo más tranquila, que se recuperara de su orgasmo y besó su hombro tiernamente.

La Alcaldesa de Storybrooke al fin abrió los ojos, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la hermosa mujer que la miraba con amor y deseo. Le sonrió y se acercó más a ella para besarla.

– Te amo más que a mi vida, Emma. – Dijo cuando se separaron.

– Te amo, Regina... Te amo, te amo, te amo. – Respondió mientras tomaba a Regina por la cintura y la hacía sentarse arriba suyo.

La morena rápidamente volvió a besar a su rubia, esta vez apasionadamente y llevó sus manos a los pechos de Emma, logrando excitarla nuevamente. Regina era su perdición, de eso no había dudas.

– Alguien está algo insaciable. – Dijo la Salvadora riendo cuando sintió cómo el húmedo sexo de la morena rozaba su vientre.

– La deseo, Srta. Swan... Quiero que me haga el amor toda la noche si es posible. – Susurró con su sexy y ronca voz.

Emma rió una vez más y la besó, volviendo a intercambiar sus posiciones y dejándola una de nuevo debajo suyo. Bajó directamente hacia el sexo de su morena y jugó con su lengua sobre su clítoris, devorándola con ganas. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de Regina, se había vuelto adicta a ella.

La ex Reina Malvada no podía dejar de retorcerse mientras la Sheriff Swan ponía todo su empeño en satisfacerla, y no cabía duda de que lo estaba haciendo más que bien. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su rubia, incitándola a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y que, por ningún motivo en el mundo, se detuviese. Al sentir la mano de Regina sobre su cabeza, Emma se esmeró aún más en lo que estaba haciendo, llevándola por segunda vez al borde de aquel precipicio de placer al introducir sus dedos una vez más en su sexo, sintiendo cómo rápidamente las paredes internas del mismo comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su dedo medio y anular.

Luego de que Regina llegara al clímax nuevamente, Emma sacó sus dedos de su interior y metió una de sus piernas entre las de su amada, haciendo que su muslo quedara contra el sexo de la morena y que el suyo también quedara pegado al muslo de la Alcaldesa. Sin llegar a recuperarse del orgasmo que acababa de tener, ésta sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar otra vez y mordió su labio interior fuertemente para evitar gritar.

La rubia sonrió, adoraba ver los gestos que su Reina hacía cuando estaban haciendo el amor. Le acarició la mejilla antes de tirar suavemente de su labio inferior con el pulgar para que ésta lo liberara y la besó efusivamente. Comenzó a moverse, haciendo que sus sexos se friccionaran contra el muslo de la otra, esparciendo su humedad en ellos.

Las dos llegaron al mismo tiempo con un agudo gemido, entrelazando sus manos y respirando aceleradamente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, se miraron y sonriendo se dieron un casto beso en los labios.

– Creo que necesito un baño. – Susurró Regina, tratando de mantenerse despierta. Estaba demasiado cansada.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, morena. – Replicó Emma, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para que la morena y también se levantara de la cama.

Volvieron a hacer el amor bajo el agua caliente de la tina. Simplemente les costaba horrores el poder mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo de la mujer que amaban.

Al volver a la habitación, con un suave movimiento de su mano, la rubia cambió las sábanas por unas limpias y juntas se acostaron, abrazadas, extasiadas y completamente exhaustas. La primera en caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue la Alcaldesa. Emma la miró embelesada, su Regina era hermosa y cuando dormía parecía un ángel. La abrazó y la acercó más a ella. Posó una de sus manos en el vientre de la mujer que amaba y, finalmente, se durmió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.


	10. ¿Una situación normal?

**_Bien, es algo más corto que los anteriores pero realmente estoy escribiendo contrarreloj ya que la semana que viene rindo y me tomé un tiempo para escribir esto antes de seguir estudiando y no dejarlos esperando. Espero sepan entenderme..._**

 ** _Gracias por tan lindos reviews, me inspiran a seguir con ésto. Disfruten la lectura. ¡Hasta el próximo finde!_**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·10·**

No tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía muy cansada y aún así debía ir a trabajar pero cuando intentó hacerlo, sintió un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura.

– Mmm, quédate un rato más. – Balbuceó Emma, acercándola más a ella.

– Me encantaría hacerlo, Emma... Pero debo ir a la Alcaldía, ya se está haciendo tarde. – Dijo preocupada mientras miraba el reloj.

– Vamos, cariño. Eres tu propia jefa y, además, estás embarazada... Debes descansar un poco.

– Vas a hacer de mi una embarazada holgazana. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Contestó Regina riendo y acomodándose entre los brazos de su amada. – Buenos días, mi amor.

– Buenos días, belleza. – Respondió ésta dulcemente.

Se quedó más de media hora más en la cama junto a Emma, dejando que su rubia la besara y la mimara por un rato. Luego se levantó, se aseó y cambió su ropa para luego bajar y asegurarse de que su hijo desayunara antes de ir al colegio.

El joven se sorprendió al ver a su madre aún en pijamas y no con uno de sus caros trajes. La morena le dijo que se quedaría en casa ese día y a él le pareció bien que descansara un poco. Después de todo, su trabajo en la Alcaldía solía ser muy agotador y ella no debía estresarse demasiado, mucho menos en su estado... Su expresión de sorpresa cambió rápidamente a una sonrisa pícara cuando vio a Emma entrando en la cocina con una de las camisas de Regina y los jeans que llevaba el día anterior y agradeció mentalmente el haber decidido dormir con los cascos puestos mientras escuchaba música. Claramente, no sabía sobre el hechizo que su madre había hecho para insonorizar la habitación.

– Buenos días, chico. – Dijo Emma, revolviendo el cabello del moreno con una de sus manos.

– Buenos días, má. ¿Se divirtieron anoche? – Preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia quién, extrañamente, se ruborizó como nunca antes. ¿Acaso su hijo las había escuchado?

– Concéntrate en tu desayuno o llegarás tarde. – Manifestó la Alcaldesa. – Hola de nuevo, Srta. Swan... – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la Sheriff y dejaba un casto beso sobre sus labios.

– Hola, amor. ¿Ya has desayunado? – Preguntó.

– Estaba esperando por ti pero no tengo hambre, lo que sí tengo son nauseas... – Contestó en un susurro.

– Creo que deberías comer algo, aunque sea un poco. Puede bajarte la presión si pasas la mañana con el estómago vacío y eso no es bueno.

Regina tan solo sonrió y asintió. Amaba cómo Emma la cuidaba y le daba esos pequeños consejos ante situaciones que, para ella, eran nuevas.

Mientras desayunaban, Henry se despidió de ellas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde su abuelo David lo esperaba para llevarlo a clases. Ellas tan solo continuaron desayunando hasta que Regina abandonó la cocina por un momento.

Emma se quedó terminando su desayuno, pensando en lo feliz que era ahora y en la hermosa familia que formarían. Nunca pensó que su felicidad tendría nombre y apellido. Jamás imaginó que la antigua enemiga de sus padres sería el amor de su vida y que esa mujer le daría lo que siempre quiso, amor incondicional y una hermosa familia a la que pertenecer, de la cual formar parte.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Regina llamarla desde su habitación. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. La forma en la que la morena había gritado para que la escuchase no la dejaba ni un poco tranquila, se la escuchaba asustada...

Entró en la habitación, pero no la vio allí.

– ¿Regina? – Llamó.

– Emma, ven por favor...

Estaba en el cuarto de baño. Su voz se escuchaba rara. ¿Estaba llorando? La rubia se dirigió hacia allí y vio a su morena parada frente al espejo, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos sobre el lavabo. Estaba temblando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Miró a Emma y simplemente dijo:

– Estoy con pérdidas.

La Sheriff rápidamente reaccionó y se dirigió hacia ella.

– Te llevaré al hospital. Todo va a estar bien, mi amor... No te preocupes. – Le dijo y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla hacia el carro y evitar que ella hiciera cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

– Voy a perderlos, Emma. – Musitó Regina, abrazándose al cuello de su rubia y dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. Tenía miedo. No quería que nada les pasara a sus bebés.

– Ellos estarán bien, Regina. – Contestó la Salvadora, dándole un beso en los labios para tranquilizarla un poco mientras la sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba la puerta para luego meterse en el auto y comenzar a conducir hacia el hospital.

Al llegar, las enfermeras sentaron a la alcaldesa en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron hacia el consultorio de ginecología. Whale entró a los pocos minutos y la ayudó a subir a la camilla.

– Bien, Regina. ¿Qué sucede?

– Tiene pérdidas, Whale. – Contestó Emma. La morena seguía temblando por los nervios.

– Haremos una ecografía para ver el estado de los mellizos, ¿de acuerdo? – Informó el doctor para ambas, pero luego sólo miró a Regina y le dijo: – Necesito que estés tranquila, Regina. Tus nervios los alteran a ellos también, estas situaciones son normales en ciertos embarazos... Trata de tranquilizarte.

La morena asintió y apretó la mano de Emma mientras esperaban a que Whale terminara de preparar todo para el ultrasonido. Puso el frío gel sobre el vientre de Regina y encendió el monitor para luego comenzar a mover el pequeño aparato, buscando a los bebés tal cual lo había hecho hacía unos días.

Ambas mujeres trataban de calmar sus nervios pero se les hacía algo imposible... Hasta que escucharon el sonido más lindo del mundo. Los latidos de los pequeños corazones de sus bebés.

– Ellos están bien, mamás... No tienen nada de qué preocuparse. – Dijo el doctor, sonriéndoles.

Y ellas finalmente soltaron el aire que contenían en sus pulmones. El terrible miedo que sintieron no se lo desearían ni al peor de sus enemigos.

Cuando Whale terminó con la ecografía, limpió los restos de gel del vientre de Regina y la hizo sentarse nuevamente.

– Como dije anteriormente, ambos bebés están bien así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse. Las pérdidas de sangre son aún más frecuentes en los embarazos múltiples. Ésto se debe al repentino estiramiento del útero, la matriz crece más rápido que en un embarazo simple y ese cambio es lo que ocasiona el sangrado. – Explicó el hombre. – Los mellizos no están en riesgo pero tendrás que estar en reposo por tres o cuatro días, sólo para evitar cualquier complicación. Después podrás continuar con tu rutina sin problemas.

– De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Whale. – Respondió Regina, visiblemente más tranquila.

– Estás tomando las vitaminas pre-natales que te receté, ¿verdad?

– Sí, por supuesto.

– Muy bien. Pueden ir a casa... Eso sí, si ves que la hemorragia aumenta, te vienes directamente al hospital. Oh, y nada de magia. No sabemos si eso tendrá algún efecto en los bebés y es mejor no arriesgarse.

– Eso no será problema, Whale. Gracias y buenas tardes. – Dijo Emma, y juntas salieron del consultorio.

Al llegar a la mansión, Regina fue directamente hacia la habitación por orden de la Sheriff mientras ésta preparaba algo para comer y buscaba algunas películas para que la morena no se aburriera.

Regina se quedó dormida a mitad de la película, aún estaba cansada por su noche con Emma y ese pequeño-gran susto con las pérdidas y el miedo de que algo les pasara a sus bebés la dejó exhausta. La rubia tan solo se quedó a su lado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos hasta que también ella se quedó dormida.

Horas más tarde Emma despertó y al mirar hacia el reloj, vio que era hora de ir a buscar a Henry a casa de sus padres. Había llamado a Mary Margaret cuando estaban saliendo del hospital para pedirle que retirara a su hijo del colegio y lo llevara a su casa, a lo cual la maestra aceptó.

Así fue que, cuando Regina despertó, se encontró sola en la cama. Supuso que Emma estaba en la cocina, comiendo algo... Como siempre. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a un preocupado Henry.

El adolescente estaba completamente colorado y su respiración agitada.

– ¿Has subido las escaleras corriendo, Henry Mills? – Preguntó Regina levantando su "famosa ceja", como decía Emma.

– Mamá me contó que tuvieron que ir al hospital. ¿En serio estás bien? ¿Mis hermanitos están bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – Cuestionó el moreno, rápidamente.

– Henry, tu madre necesita descansar. – Dijo Emma, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con té y unas tostadas para la morena.

– Estaba muy preocupado, los siento. – Respondió cabizbajo.

– Estoy bien, cariño. Tus hermanitos lo están también... Sólo fue un pequeño susto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

– Te lo dije, chico. ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo así?

– ¿En serio? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Sí, Hen... Sólo tengo que hacer reposo por unos días. Todo está bien, lo prometo.

– De acuerdo...

– ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía? Me quedé dormida a la mitad de la película y quiero terminarla, ¿qué dices? – Le dijo Regina, sabiendo que su hijo no rechazaría la idea. Él adoraba abrazar a su madre mientras miraban películas juntos.

– Bien, creo que no estoy invitada a la fiesta de películas y abrazos. – Dijo Emma en broma cuando Henry abrazó a la morena. – Mejor me voy a casa.

– La cama es grande, má.

– Es cierto, má. – Agregó Regina riendo tiernamente. – Acuéstate con nosotros, amor. También te necesito a ti aquí conmigo.

Emma felizmente se acostó al lado de Regina, dejándola a ella en el medio, y también la abrazó. Nuevamente, sus pensamientos volvieron a viajar al mismo lugar en el que estaban antes de que Regina la llamara y le dijera lo de las pérdidas...

Ésto era lo que necesitaba, lo que siempre necesitó. Su familia. Su hermosa morena. Su maravilloso hijo. Sus bebés que crecían sanos en el vientre de su amada. Y más que nada... Esos pequeños pero increíbles momentos que pasaban juntos.

* * *

 ** _mills1 , sólo quería decirte que tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír. Creo que eres mi fan Nº1, jajaja. Besos :)_**


	11. Falta de sueño y antojos

**_¡Capítulo nuevo! Como siempre no tengo más que decir que agradecerles por seguir leyendo y por cada review que dejan. Realmente significa muchísimo para mi..._**

 ** _Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Lo encuentro ligeramente diferente a los anteriores así que veamos cómo reaccionan ustedes, ojalá disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo al escribirlo._**

 ** _Mills1 , éste chapter va especialmente dedicado a ti, mi fan Nº1. Jajajaja._**

 ** _¡Los adoro! Que tengan una linda semana :)_**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·11·**

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella carrera hacia el hospital debido a las perdidas de Regina. Por suerte todo siguió bien y el sangrado solo duró un día.

La Alcaldesa continuó con sus días de reposo hasta el viernes de esa semana, siempre bajo el atento cuidado de su hijo y su novia... Y, a pesar de odiar tener que estar todo el día sin hacer nada, respetó estrictamente el tiempo dado por el Dr. Whale. No se arriesgaría por nada del mundo a que algo les pasara a sus pequeños.

Ahora su vientre ya se encontraba bastante más abultado, ya no había forma de ocultarlo. Aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. A sus trece semanas y media de embarazo, las ajustadas faldas que estaba tan acostumbrada a llevar y que tan loca volvían a su rubia ya no eran una opción de vestimenta. Ahora usaba blusas holgadas y pantalones de vestir de tiro no muy alto para que no hicieran presión alguna sobre su abdomen.

Ese miércoles por la tarde se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de espera para hacer otra ecografía. Nada grave, sólo por control como se debía hacer cada un mes durante los primeros dos trimestres.

Whale las recibió con una sonrisa. El doctor había dejado de caerle tan mal a Regina y él ya comenzaba a apreciarla casi tanto como el resto del pueblo lo hacía. Realmente todo había cambiado desde la llegada de la Salvadora a Storybrooke, incluso la vida de la ex Reina.

Luego de revisar su presión sanguínea y preguntar si hubo algún otro malestar después de la perdida que había tenido, el doctor comenzó a preparar lo necesario para realizar el ultrasonido.

Al aparecer la imagen de sus pequeños en el monitor, Regina sonrió. Amaba poder ver cómo sus bebés crecían en su interior.

– Bien, como pueden ver ahora hay más movimiento fetal. Ellos aún no son conscientes del movimiento que realizan, por ahora son solo reflejos... Ya pronto puede que empieces a sentirlos, Regina. – Dijo Whale. – Sus latidos van a un ritmo normal, y están creciendo muy bien. Según me cuentan no tuvieron más complicaciones así que todo va bien, esa es una gran noticia... Dime, Regina, ¿has estado usando magia?

– No, luego de las perdidas no volví a usar mi magia. – Contestó la morena.

– Bien, porque aún desconocemos si eso puede tener algún efecto secundario o algo por el estilo. Puede que el hecho que la hayas usado anteriormente también haya ocasionado la pequeña hemorragia que tuviste pero no voy a asegurarte nada porque, sinceramente, no sabemos si eso es posible o fue solo por el rápido crecimiento de la matriz. Por eso, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, preferiría que continuaras sin hacer magia. ¿Crees que eso será un problema?

– Por supuesto que no. No usaré magia.

– Perfecto, puedes limpiarte lo que resta de gel de tu vientre mientras voy por tu historial médico.

Mientras esperaban a que volviera el doctor, ambas mujeres se robaban pequeños besos y la rubia no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas a Regina. Parecían dos adolescentes, no la Sheriff y la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Emma adoraba ese lado tierno de la morena. Amaba que fuera así con ella y con su hijo... Porque sí, ellos eran los únicos que conocían a esa Regina, la Regina que tenía miedos y sueños, no la mujer seria y aburrida que muchas veces hacía presencia ante las demás personas del pueblo.

Últimamente, se les hacía casi imposible mantener las manos lejos de la otra. Y así fue como las encontró Whale al volver. Bueno, en realidad sólo estaban besándose algo apasionadamente cuando escucharon un suave carraspeo interrumpirlas.

A Regina le costó contener las ganas de estallar de risa al ver lo sonrojada que se había puesto su novia.

– Lamento interrumpirlas. – Dijo el doctor algo incómodo y recibiendo una leve sonrisa por parte de la morena que le hizo entender que no había ningún problema. – Anotaré todos los datos de hoy en tu registro, Regina, mientras les voy contando algunas cosas sobre tus trece semanas de gestación. – Añadió terminando de escribir la nueva información de la ecografía. – ¿Sigues con nauseas o ya han disminuido?

– No tanto como antes, por suerte. Odio tener nauseas. – Respondió Regina, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

– Perfecto, poco a poco irá desapareciendo ese malestar así que puedes alegrarte por eso. – Replicó Whale riendo. Le daba ternura lo dulce que era la Alcaldesa embarazada. Y, jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba mucho la pareja que ella y la Salvadora hacían. – En esta etapa puede que comiences a tener algo de insomnio y eso es algo muy normal, nada de qué preocuparse.

– Yo soy la que debe preocuparse por eso, no ella. – Dijo Emma sonriendo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y recordando una de las varias noches que Regina la había despertado porque no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 _1 semana atrás..._

– _Regina, por el amor de Dios, quédate quieta. – Se quejó la rubia, hundiendo su rostro nuevamente en la almohada._

– _Lo siento, pensé que ésta era mi cama. – Replicó la morena irónicamente. – No puedo dormir, Emma._

 _La rubia suspiró y separó su rostro de la cómoda almohada para mirar a su novia. Ésta se veía cansada pero, aún así, hermosa. Se sentó y miró hacia el reloj. Eran las 4.30 am... ¡Y ella quería dormir!_

 _Tomó la mano de Regina y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más a ella. La acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza de la morena en su pecho y su espalda contra su torso. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus brazos mientras le decía:_

– _Yo también tenía noches así cuando estaba embarazada pero, si mal no recuerdo, fue cuando mi embarazo estaba más avanzado... Recuerdo que lo único que podía hacer era mirar las paredes de la celda o pinchar las sábanas de mi pequeña cama. Estaba sola. – Dijo apenadamente._

– _Lo siento. – Se disculpó Regina antes de que la rubia pudiera seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. – No quería despertarte ni que recordaras algo así. Sólo... Sólo vuelve a dormir, yo estaré bien. – Agregó, tratando de alejarse de Emma para que ésta volviera a acostarse, pero ella no se lo permitió y la rodeó con sus brazos._

– _No tienes por qué disculparte, y tampoco me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas. No me dejaste terminar... No tienes que sentirte mal por cómo fue mi embarazo con Henry, sólo te contaba eso porque todo lo que viví valió la pena porque me trajo hasta ti, Regina. Y ahora que estoy contigo, no dejaré que te sientas sola. Nunca._

 _La morena sonrió y secó una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. Todos los días se preguntaba qué bien había hecho ella para merecer tener a una persona tan maravillosa como Emma a su lado._

 _Se acomodó más entre los brazos de la Sheriff, mientras ésta deslizaba la punta de sus dedos sobre su vientre._

– _Cierra los ojos, mi linda. Imagina cómo serán nuestros bebés. – Le susurró al oído y Regina hizo lo que su novia le dijo. – ¿Sabes? A mi me encantaría una pequeña morenita, tan bonita como tú y que tenga tus ojos. ¿Te imaginas que sean dos niños? Dos pequeños parecidos a Henry. Oh, serían hermosos. – Dijo tiernamente, haciendo reír a la morena._

– _No me importa si son dos niños o dos niñas, o un niño y una niña... Tan solo quiero que sean saludables y tan dulces como tú, Emma. – Respondió la Alcaldesa, aún con los ojos cerrados._

– _Sí, a mi tampoco me importa mucho si son niños o niñas, quiero que estén sanos... Pero tengo que admitir que la idea de una mini Alcaldesa me fascina. Ay, hasta la vestiría con trajecitos similares a los que usas tú. Dios, Regina, me volvería loca. Me tendría a sus pies, como su madre... Ya no puedo esperar a conocerlos. Quiero tenerlos en mis brazos y llenarlos de besos. Los cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas. No solo a ellos, a ti y a Henry también. No dejaré que nada malo les pase porque ustedes son mi vida. Porque los amo y quiero pasar cada día del resto de mi vida haciéndolos sonreír. – Soltó una suave risita. – No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, Regina. – Musitó y dejó un beso en el hombro de su morena._

 _No recibió respuesta a ésto último pero, por la respiración pesada de su novia, se dio cuenta de que finalmente se había dormido mientras imaginaba cómo serían sus bebés. La recostó con mucho cuidado y la cubrió con las sábanas para luego acostarse a su lado, abrazarla y cerrar sus ojos para volver a dormirse._

* * *

– ¡Son tus hijos los que no me dejan dormir, Srta. Swan! – Le dijo Regina, riendo y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

– Créame, Sheriff, que las noches de insomnio recién están comenzando. – Whale le aseguró sonriendo ante la interacción de la pareja antes de continuar diciendo: – Bien, además de ésto, por ahí comiences a pasar por las normales hinchazones en los pies. Te recomiendo que los dejes reposando en agua bien fría, realmente va a calmarte eso. – Pensó un poco para acordarse de alguna información más. – Oh, como tu embarazo es múltiple, Regina, eres más propensa a tener estrías debido al estiramiento repentino de la piel. Las cremas ayudan mucho a disminuir el daño en tu piel y es mejor que empieces a usarlas con anticipación antes de que estas marcas comiencen a aparecer... También puede que sientas mayor deseo sexual, eso suele suceder muy a menudo.

Emma miró a Regina pícaramente, ganándose otro golpe por parte de la sonrojada morena.

– Y también tus antojos van a aumentar, ahí es donde tú entras, Emma. – Le dijo sonriendo. – Debes satisfacer sus antojos o la pasarás mal. No quieres hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada. – Agregó, haciendo reír a la morena, que recordó lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas.

* * *

 _Ocho horas antes..._

– _Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma... – Canturreaba la morena, tratando de que la rubia dejara de mirar la película. – ¡Emma! – Insistió. – ¡Emma Swan, tu novia está embarazada y tus hijos están insistiendo en que coma Lemon Pie! ¡Emma, quiero Lemon Pie!_

– _Tan sólo déjame terminar de ver la película e iré a Granny's por tu tarta, ¿de acuerdo?_

– _¡No! Esto no puede esperar. Cariño, por favor... Ve por mi Lemon Pie, ¿si? – Suplicó, mostrando su sonrisa más tierna y haciendo que su rubia bufara y apagara la televisión._

– _Deberías agradecer que te amo y que soy capaz de dejar mi parte favorita de Star Wars por la mitad sólo por ti y nuestros hijos._

– _No es mi culpa, son los bebés... – Dijo Regina, riendo ante el enfado de su mujer. Le resultaba tierno y cómico al mismo tiempo._

– _Estoy empezando a creer que usas a nuestros hijos de excusa para no admitir que realmente adoras comer cosas "poco saludables". – Replicó la rubia, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo dicho._

 _La alcaldesa la miró, levantando su perfilada ceja. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando parecer molesta pero mucho no sirvió porque apenas sintió los labios de su amada sobre los suyos, bajó la guardia y tomó el rostro de su Salvadora entre sus manos para profundizar el beso._

– _Te amo. – Susurró la morena contra los labios de Emma._

– _Y yo a ti, amor. – Dijo la rubia sonriendo. – Sí sabes que sólo te molesto cuando digo que no quiero traerte lo que quieres comer, ¿verdad?_

– _Lo sé, cariño. Eres una dulzura... Ahora, Srta. Swan. Sus hijos quieren su Lemon Pie. – Añadió Regina en tono autoritario, haciendo reír a Emma mientras ésta se dirigía hacia la puerta._

* * *

– Oh, estoy al tanto de eso, Whale. – Le dijo Emma, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco mientras todos reían.

El hombre cerró el historial médico de la morena, juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y, sonriéndoles, les dijo:

– Muy bien, señoras. Todo está más que bien aquí, así que ya pueden ir a casa. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden llamarme, estaré más que feliz de ayudarlas.

– Gracias, doctor. – Dijeron al unisono.

– Recuerden que ya tienen asignado un turno para el mes que viene para la nueva ecografía. Quizás tengamos suerte y podamos ver el sexo de los mellizos.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se despidieron de Whale.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Regina, la morena se detuvo por un momento y ésto llamó la atención de su novia.

– ¿Olvidaste algo, cariño? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Emma, acercándose a la ex Reina.

– No, mi amor. – Respondió Regina sonriendo. Luego llevó sus manos hacia su vientre antes de seguir caminando mientras le decía a Emma: – Sólo que acabo de darme cuenta de que muero de ganas de comer una hamburguesa.


	12. ¡Por supuesto que estoy enojada por eso!

**_¡Hola, mis amores! Debí haber publicado éste capítulo hace como dos semanas pero, para serles 100% sincera, no andaba con ánimos para escribir y no quería hacerles leer algo que no valiera la pena... Les pido mil disculpas y voy a tratar de terminar el capítulo del sábado que pasó para publicarlo antes del fin de semana y volver al ritmo normal de publicación. Lo que menos quiero es dejarlos sin leer... Espero sepan entender._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir la historia, a pesar de que no estuve activa éstas últimas dos semanas seguí recibiendo notificaciones de nuevos follows y favs. Realmente, no se dan una idea de lo que eso significa para mi._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con la lectura._**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·12·**

Estaba sentada en Granny's esperando a su novia para almorzar juntas. Hacía exactamente veinticinco minutos que había hablado con la Sheriff y ésta le había dicho que estaba tan solo a unas pocas cuadras del dinner pero, aún así, todavía no había llegado.

Miraba las uñas de su mano izquierda como si realmente encontrara algo interesante en ellas, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano golpeaban la mesa en señal de nerviosismo y molestia.

Emma no podía haberla dejado plantada, ¿o sí? Si llegaba a hacerle eso, definitivamente la mataría. Quizás algo surgió en la estación de Sheriff o tuvo que correr a ayudar a alguien pero, si era así, le habría avisado.

Estaba comenzando a molestarse y a sentirse más que hambrienta, su horario de comida ya había pasado y sus bebés ya comenzaban a pasarle factura por no haberlos alimentado aún.

Cuando se decidió a dirigirse hacia la barra y pedirle algo rápido a Granny para llevarlo y comerlo en la Alcaldía, escuchó la puerta del local de comidas abrirse y, seguidamente, vio a una muy alegre Emma entrando con un brazo rodeando la pequeña cintura de su amiga Ruby... ¿¡Qué!?

Regina no sabía cómo ni por qué pero la rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior. De la nada se olvidó del hambre que tenía. Tan sólo quería gritarle a Emma con todas sus fuerzas pero realmente no entendía por qué. Quizás porque Emma llegaba media hora tarde a su cita y a eso se le sumaba que lo hacía abrazando a aquella mujer.

¿Pero por qué ese repentino ataque de celos? Caperucita y Emma siempre fueron amigas y nada más que eso. Emma no le ocultaría si en algún momento pasó algo con aquella morena, ¿verdad?

La enorme sonrisa de las dos mujeres desapareció cuando vieron a la Alcaldesa con los puños apretados, mirándolas fijamente y con la mandíbula tensa.

– Hola, cariño. – Dijo la rubia casi susurrando mientras se acercaba para besar los labios de su novia, quien rápidamente corrió la cara haciendo que los labios de la Sheriff chocaran con su mejilla.

– Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer así que nos vemos en la noche. – Contestó Regina secamente, pasando por al lado de Emma y Ruby que la miraban completamente sorprendidas ante su actitud.

– Regin... – Y ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su nombre debido al fuerte sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse cuando la morena abandonó el pequeño restaurante.

Por un momento, la Salvadora se quedó estática. Ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo se movió hasta que Red puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y le dijo:

– Creo está molesta contigo, Em...

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de si debería dejar que se le pase el enojo o ir a buscarla. No quiero que me lance una de sus bolas de fuego. – Contestó la Sheriff, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Al llegar a su oficina, la morena estaba hecha una furia. No sabía por qué pero odió con todo su ser ver a Emma abrazando a Ruby y riendo con ella. ¿Acaso se olvidó que su novia la esperaba para almorzar? ¿Le parecía más divertido quedarse a pasar el rato con su sexy amiga? ¡Claro! Ahí estaba el tema. Regina estaba embarazada, ya su cuerpo no era el mismo. Su vientre crecía cada vez más y había aumentado de peso. ¿Y si Emma ya no la veía atractiva? ¿Desde cuando era tan insegura?

De todos modos, Emma no le haría eso. Emma no la engañaría ni jamás le ocultaría nada. Si ya no se sentía atraída por ella o algo por el estilo, la rubia se lo diría. Pero, aún así, los celos seguían presentes y quería matar a ambas mujeres.

Nunca demostró sus celos, sólo cuando se trataba de Henry cuando Emma recién había llegado al pueblo, pero ahora no podía controlarlos y detestaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentir que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos.

Celos, celos... Odiaba los celos. Odiaba que ver a Emma con alguien más le causara ese nudo en el estómago tan horrible, aunque ella no haya hecho nada más que abrazar a su amiga. Lo odiaba.

Se sentó en el sillón de su oficina y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía estúpida. No debió reaccionar de esa manera, pero fue más fuerte que ella... No pudo evitarlo.

– Regina, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Emma, dejando la bolsa con comida sobre el escritorio de la morena antes de acercarse a ella.

La Alcaldesa descubrió su rostro al escuchar la voz de su novia. Se giró para mirarla y, por más que peleó contra ello, comenzó a notar cómo la ira volvía a aparecer.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Swan? Creí haberte dicho que tengo trabajo que hacer y preferiría no distraerme. – Dijo con un tono de fastidio.

– Quiero saber qué te ocurre y cuál fue el motivo para que me corrieras la cara de esa forma. – Respondió la Sheriff, sentándose al lado de su morena.

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

– Claro que sí, quiero que me cuentes cuando algo te molesta. Una relación es de a dos, ¿sabes? No puedes guardarte los sentimientos para ti sola, así no voy a poder ayudarte a sentirte mejor...

Regina se levantó y se alejó de la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas de su despacho. Suspiró, tratando nuevamente que sus enojo disminuyera aunque sea un poco y, seguidamente, se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada expectante de Emma.

– ¿Qué hacías con Ruby? ¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que llegarías tarde? – Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

– La encontré luego de que me llamaste y me preguntó si podía acompañarla a comprar unas cosas al supermercado. Pensé que sería rápido pero había algo de fila en la caja... Debí llamarte, lo siento.

– Y dime, Swan... ¿Era necesario que la abrazaras así? - Cuestionó, acercándose a su novia y matándola con la mirada. Malditos celos.

– Se tropezó cuando estábamos por entrar al local y tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera. ¿Realmente estás molesta por eso?

– ¿¡Cómo no quieres que me moleste, Srita. Swan!? Me dejas esperándote por media hora y, cuando por fin te apareces, lo haces abrazando a tu hermosa y sexy amiga. ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta por eso! – Se expresó la morena furiosamente.

– Pero ya te dije por qué tardé y por qué estaba abrazándola. – Dijo Emma, acercándose a ella. – Vamos, morena. No discutamos por esto, por favor...

– ¿Alguna vez pasó algo con Ruby? ¿Ella te gusta, Emma? – Preguntó Regina, dejando aún más en evidencia sus celos y su miedo de que la rubia la dejara por alguien más.

Emma se sorprendió al escuchar las preguntas de la ex Reina. Pensó que en miles de cosas que pudieron haberle molestado a Regina, entre ellas que ella haya llegado tarde para su almuerzo juntas, pero jamás imaginó que estaría celosa porque abrazó a Caperucita.

Puso sus manos en las mejillas de su novia para hacer que la mirara a los ojos y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y, buscando evitar que siguiera imaginando cualquier cosa, le dijo:

– Nunca pasó nada con Ruby, mi amor. Ni tampoco pasará. La única mujer para la que tengo ojos eres y serás tú. Siempre, Regina. – La vio sonreír levemente y en un suave movimiento unió sus labios en un casto beso. – Te amo, mi Reina.

– Y yo a ti, Emma... – Respondió la Alcaldesa mientras que las lágrimas que anteriormente llenaban sus ojos finalmente caían por sus mejillas. – No sé qué me sucedió, jamás fui tan insegura. Es sólo que verte así con Ruby me hizo imaginarme mil cosas y tenía miedo, Swan. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras, de que te fueras con alguien más...

– No voy a dejarte. Ni ahora ni nunca. Somos una familia y vamos a estar juntas por siempre, Regina.

Ésta vez fue la morena quién unió sus labios en un nuevo beso. Siempre sentiría celos de cualquiera que se acercara a su rubia, pero por lo menos ahora estaba más que segura de que el amor que Emma sentía por ella era más grande de lo que pensaba...

Rodeó el cuello de su Salvadora con los brazos, sintiendo cómo ésta pegaba más sus cuerpos, y profundizaron el beso. El calor en la oficina fue aumentando rápidamente hasta que el sonido del estómago de Regina las interrumpió.

Completamente ruborizada, la Alcaldesa miró a su novia y ambas comenzaron a reír.

– Creo que alguien tiene hambre. – Dijo Emma tomando su mano. – Ven, vamos a comer algo... – Añadió mientras juntas se dirigían hacia el escritorio de la morena para finalmente tomar su almuerzo.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de ecografías esperando por Whale para volver a ver a sus bebés.

Ambas sabían que todo estaba bien debido a que Regina no tenía malestares más que los dolores de espalda que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero debido a sus casi dieciocho semanas de embarazo era algo completamente normal.

Una vez más, el frío gel hizo contacto con su piel y la imagen de sus bebés apareció frente a sus ojos. Cada vez se los podía ver mejor... Cada vez más formaditos, creciendo sanos y fuertes.

– ¿Has sentido más apetito últimamente, Regina? – Preguntó Whale mientras miraba la pantalla y terminaba de anotar los datos de los mellizos.

– Definitivamente, sí.

– Come casi tanto como yo. – Dijo Emma en broma, logrando que su novia la mirara mal.

– Cállate, Swan. – Musitó.

– Me sorprendería que comieras poco, para ser sincero. A estas alturas del embarazo es normal que tengas más apetito que antes, los bebés ya comienzan a exigir más alimento. Como pueden ver, – dijo señalando la pantalla. - ya ambos tienen la apariencia de un bebé. Sus movimientos son más coordinados ahora y, a pesar de todavía no tener desarrollado el sentido de la vista, ambos pueden percibir la presencia del otro y saben que están acompañados por un hermanito dentro del útero. – Terminó de explicar el doctor antes de preguntar: – Dime, ¿has tenido algún tipo de molestia estas últimas semanas?

– Sólo algún que otro dolor de espalda pero nada que no pueda aguantar. – Respondió la morena.

– Esas son molestias normales del embarazo, así mismo lo son los dolores por el lado del vientre, entre la cadera y el ombligo. No es nada para preocuparse ya que se debe a que tu útero se sigue expandiendo, de igual forma que sus ligamentos. Estos leves dolores no suelen durar más que unos minutos así que, si en algún momento los sientes, no debes preocuparte. Tan sólo recuéstate por un momento y rápidamente pasarán.

– Muy bien... Creo que entraría en pánico si siento alguna molestia de la que no me hayas hablado con anterioridad. – Replicó Regina, riendo.

– Ok, Regina. Finalizando con esto, voy a decirte que todo está más que bien. Tus bebés están perfectamente sanos y... – Dijo mirando atentamente el monitor. – Creo que ya podemos saber el sexo de los mellizos. – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Emma miró a Regina y sonrió. Ella moría de ganas de saber el sexo de sus bebés para poder empezar a buscar nombres y comprarme mil cosas, darles todo lo que no pudo darle a Henry. Pero claro, también debía asegurarse de que su novia estuviera de acuerdo con saber esta nueva información. Si la morena decidía esperar hasta el parto para saber si serían dos niños, dos niñas o uno y uno, ella no se opondría para nada.

– ¿Qué dices, amor? ¿Quieres saberlo? – Le preguntó, apretando suavemente su mano.

La Alcaldesa, sin saberlo, pensaba exactamente igual que su rubia y su mirada se iluminó cuando la oyó preguntarle si quería saberlo o no. Su Emma siempre pensaba primero en lo que ella deseaba y eso nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

– Quiero saberlo, sí... ¿Y tú? – Cuestionó.

– Me encantaría. – Dijo la Sheriff sonriendo.

Whale una vez más se sintió enternecido ante lo felices que estaban Emma y Regina ahora que estaban juntas. Suspiró y comenzó a mover el pequeño aparato sobre el abultado vientre de la morena.

– Vamos a ver... Nuestro bebé número uno será... – Dijo aún buscando lo que trataba de ver. – ¡Oh! Tenemos una niña por aquí. Y el segundo bebé... – Añadió moviendo el aparato una vez más hasta que tuvo buena imagen de la criaturita. – Otra niña... Espero que estén listas para criar no solo a una, sino a dos princesitas.


	13. ¿Qué sucede con Henry?

**_¡Hola, hola! Qué raro esto de publicar un miércoles, pero les traje el capítulo que les prometí... Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Ahora que ya saben que Emma y Regina tendrán mellizas, me encantaría que ustedes me dejaran en los reviews algunos nombres para las bebés... Soy malísima con eso, sinceramente. JAJAJA. Realmente me ayudarían muchísimo._**

 ** _¡Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos el fin de semana!_**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·13·**

Dos bebas... Iban a ser madres de dos hermosas princesas y, sinceramente, no podían pensar en una felicidad más grande de la que estaban sintiendo en ese preciso momento en el que recibieron aquella maravillosa noticia.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Regina cuando su preciosa rubia se acercó a ella y la besó con todo el amor del mundo.

– Muy bien, voy a darles las fotos de esta ecografía así las pueden agregar a las que ya tienen. – Dijo el doctor.

– De acuerdo. Gracias, Whale. – Contestó Emma, sin dejar de mirar a su hermosa Reina.

Momentos después, ya ambas se encontraban camino a la mansión. Las dos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, no veían la hora llegar a casa para poder contarle a Henry que tendría dos hermanitas... Estaban más que seguras de que su hijo adoraría la noticia tanto como ellas.

– ¿Sabes? Deberíamos comenzar a buscar nombres para nuestras hijas. – Dijo Emma sin despegar los ojos de la carretera y haciendo que su novia la mirara.

– Todavía tenemos tiempo para eso, cariño. – Replicó la morena.

– Sí, eso lo sé... Pero conociéndote y conociéndome a mi misma, sé que nos va a costar ponernos de acuerdo.

– Oh, ¿y por qué lo piensas? – Preguntó Regina, tratando de entender a qué se refería la Sheriff.

– Porque yo te diré nombres y tú dirás que no "porque no son dignos de unas princesas". – Respondió imitando a la Alcaldesa y ganándose un suave golpe en el hombro por parte de ésta. Ambas comenzaron a reír y la ex mandataria del Reino Oscuro volvió a hablar...

– Ya que estás tan segura, pruebalo... – La desafió.

– Mmm, bien... – Emma comenzó a pensar. Luego de un momento, dijo: – Almendra. Sí, Almendra me gusta para una de ellas. – Dio ese nombre, sabiendo muy bien que recibiría un rotundo "no" por parte de su Reina.

– ¿Almendra? Ese no es un nombre dign... – Se detuvo al ver cómo la rubia sonreía. – ¿Siquiera es un nombre, Swan? – Cuestionó entornando los ojos, haciendo que Emma soltara una fuerte carcajada.

– ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

– ¡Ugh! A veces no te soporto. – Dijo la Alcaldesa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando nuevamente por la ventanilla.

Al llegar a la mansión se encontraron con Henry durmiendo profundamente en el sofá de la sala. Seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba a que ellas volvieran de la cita con el doctor.

Regina lo miró y, una vez más, sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba de tanta ternura. Su pequeño niño ya no era más el bebé que ella había traído a casa hacía unos trece años, no había nada más lejos que eso... Él ya era todo un hombrecito. Era el hombre de la casa. El que siempre la cuidaría casi tanto como Emma lo hacía, el que cuidaría de sus pequeñas hermanas como si fuera lo último que hiciera.

Vio cómo su rubia hacía aparecer una manta en sus manos y cómo cubría a su hijo con ella... Y se sintió orgullosa una vez más de lo mucho que había aprendido en cuanto a hacer magia, en cómo se había comprometido para poder controlarla. Estaba increíblemente orgullosa de lo buena madre que era porque, a pesar de que algunas veces la misma Emma no se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para ser una buena madre, hacía un trabajo increíble con Henry y también lo haría con sus princesas cuando éstas finalmente llegaran al mundo. Y, si en algún momento su rubia sentía que no podría lograrlo, ella estaría a su lado para ayudarla. Siempre... Toda la vida.

Juntas se dirigieron hacia la cocina para preparar la cena mientras esperaban a que Henry despertara de su siesta. Emma insistió tanto en que quería comer pizzas hechas por ella que Regina terminó teniendo las mismas ganas que la Salvadora de comer lo mismo. Entonces, comenzó a prepararlas.

Luego de casi una hora, la cena ya estaba en el horno y Henry entró en la cocina bostezando. Regina no pudo evitar soltar una risita al darse cuenta que el olor a pizza lo había despertado. Cada día encontraba más y más semejanzas entre el moreno y Emma.

– Hola, mamás. ¿Qué tal la cita con el doctor? ¿Pudieron ver a mis hermanitos? – Preguntó, frotándose el ojo con la mano.

– Hola, chico... Acércate un poco que creo que tienes la almohada pegada a la cara. – Bromeó Emma, haciendo reír a Regina.

– Mamaaaaaa... – Gruñó el joven al sentir a su madre despeinándolo con ambas manos.

– Hay días en los que no sé quién de los dos es más niño. – Añadió Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de decir: – Todo salió más que bien, cariño... Y sí, no se opusieron en ningún momento a dejarse ver.

La morena intentó evitar lo más que pudo el decirle alguna información sobre que "sus hermanitos" en realidad serían hermanitas. Mientras ella preparaba las pizzas, acordaron con Emma que sería la Sheriff quién le dijera a Henry el sexo de las bebés.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Ya saben qué son? – Preguntó él, más que ansioso por enterarse.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y la Alcaldesa asintió, haciéndole saber a su rubia que ya podía darle la noticia a su hijo.

– Son niñas, Henry... Tendrás dos hermanitas menores. – Dijo la rubia mirándolo con sus ojos verde-azulados llenos de lágrimas.

La sonrisa del joven pasó de ser gigante a ir desapareciendo lentamente. Luego una sonrisa forzada tomó su lugar, sorprendiendo a sus madres. ¿Qué había pasado?

– Oh, bien... Felicitaciones a ambas. – Respondió casi sin rastro de alegría en su voz. – ¿Será que puedo comer en mi habitación?

– Por supuesto, cariño. – Dijo Regina, sacando una de las pizzas del horno y sirviendo dos porciones en un plato para luego entregárselo a su hijo que rápidamente abandonó la cocina sin decir nada más.

La ex Reina se dio cuenta de que quizás debía darle algo de tiempo a Henry. Quizás él esperaba otra noticia. Por ahí quería que fueran niños en lugar de dos niñas. Y eso le dolió. Le dolió porque no quería decepcionar a su príncipe y, a pesar de que era algo que ella ni Emma pudieran controlar, de cierto modo se sintió culpable.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y unas cálidas manos posarse en su vientre y suspiró. Emma besó tiernamente su hombro. Luego le dijo:

– Hablaremos con él, morena. Sólo hay que darle su espacio... Créeme, en eso es muy parecido a mi.

– Lo sé, Emma. Lo sé... – Respondió simplemente Regina, suspirando.

La Sheriff convenció a su novia de llevar algunas porciones de pizza a la sala y algo de jugo para sentarse cómodamente en el sillón, tapadas con la manta que había hecho aparecer mientras Henry dormía y mirar una película mientras comían.

Emma hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarle un poco el ánimo a la morena y, a pesar de también estar preocupada por la reacción de su hijo al enterarse sobre sus hermanitas, logró hacerlo maravillosamente. La risa de su hermosa Regina llenaba sus oídos y adoraba eso. Ella tenía una forma de reír que rebosaba el nivel de lo tierno, parecía una niña pequeña cada vez que le daban esos ataques de risa que duraban minutos y la dejaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Regina se acostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia que jugaba con los suaves mechones de su oscuro cabello. Se quedaron así hasta que la película llegó a su fin y seguidamente, recogieron todo para llevarlo a la cocina y limpiar todo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Henry para hablar con él.

Para su mala suerte, cuando subieron al segundo piso y llamaron suavemente a la puerta, no recibieron respuesta por parte de su hijo. Por eso Emma abrió cuidadosamente la misma y se encontró con las luces prendidas y con Henry durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Ambas se acercaron hacia él y le dieron un suave beso de buenas noches en la frente. Apagaron las luces y abandonaron la habitación... Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con él. Al día siguiente tenía que ir al colegio y no querían interrumpir sus horas de sueño ya que debía levantarse muy temprano.

Juntas fueron a la habitación de la morena y, a pesar de que Henry dormía y no había "peligro" alguno, Emma cerró la puerta con llave, ganándose así una mirada intrigada por parte de su novia.

– Pensé que deberíamos festejar la noticia que recibimos hoy, ¿no te parece? – Dijo la rubia, acercándose a Regina y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Después de un momento se separaron para recuperar el aire. Los ojos de Regina eran puro fuego y no necesariamente porque estaba enojada ni nada parecido, al contrario, su mirada desprendía deseo. Ese simple beso la había excitado hasta puntos inimaginables. A veces esas hormonas alborotadas hacían un buen trabajo.

Emma la llevó hasta la cama y lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de su novia hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Recorrió su cuerpo con besos para, seguidamente, concentrarse en brindarle toda su atención al húmedo sexo de la morena, deleitándose con su esencia, disfrutando de cada parte de él y guardando en su memoria cada pequeño gemido que abandonaba su garganta.

Luego de llegar al clímax, la Alcaldesa quedó agotada hasta el punto de quedarse dormida casi automáticamente. Emma la acomodó en la cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. Seguidamente, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha bien fría que calmara el ardor en su cuerpo. No le molestó que Regina se haya dormido ya que de todos modos no podría hacer nada, no estaba en el momento indicado del mes.

Al día siguiente David pasó por Henry para llevarlo a clases, motivo por el cuál no pudieron hablar con él. Durante el corto desayuno que tuvieron, el moreno se mantuvo callado, creando un silencio incómodo en la cocina pero sus madres no quisieron presionarlo.

Regina se pasó el día entero pensando en su hijo y sintiéndose algo triste por cómo él estaba manejando el hecho de que tendría dos hermanas pequeñas. Mensajeó con Emma y la rubia trató de tranquilizarla un poco, pero mucho no funcionó. Quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Henry, decirle que lo amaba y pedirle que le contara lo que sea que le molestara para así poder ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Cuando finalmente terminó con todo su trabajo del día, el dolor en su espalda la estaba volviendo loca, por eso llamó a la Sheriff para que la fuera a buscar y evitar tener que manejar.

Al subir al auto, Emma le comentó que Henry iría a la casa de uno de sus compañeros de escuela para terminar unas tareas y que pasaría la noche en casa de los Charming, cosa que logró hacer sentir peor a la morena. La Salvadora odió ver el dolor en su hermoso rostro. Detestaba verla mal.

Esa noche, Regina no pudo contener más sus nervios y la enorme sensación de culpa que sentía y rompió en llanto.

– Mi amor, sabes que ésto no es tu culpa ni mía y mucho menos de Henry... Es como te dije, quizás él sólo necesita pensarlo, estar solo por un tiempo. Verás que no habrá nadie que ame más a nuestras bebés que él, aparte de nosotras, claro. – Le dijo la Sheriff, secando sus lágrimas con besos.

– Lo sé, es sólo que no me gusta que no nos cuente lo que le pasa, Emma. – Respondió la morena entre sollozos. – Además, sabes que estoy el triple de sensible y todo me afecta mucho más ahora.

– Si, cariño... Pero verás que todo se va a arreglar. Mañana iremos a cenar a casa de mis padres y hablaremos con él. No se nos va a escapar esta vez. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo. – Dijo la morena, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

– Te amo. – Susurró Emma, pegando sus labios a los de Regina.

– Te amo, amor...

Luego de pasar la noche abrazadas, durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos de la otra, el viernes llegó. Ambas hicieron su rutina diaria como de costumbre y al llegar a casa se asearon y prepararon para ir al apartamento de los Charming.

Ésta vez Regina llevó la cena. Mary Margaret comentó que ella se encargaría del postre y de paso le dijo que extrañaba comer la deliciosa lasagna que ella hacía así que la morena optó por cocinar eso y llevarlo a casa de sus suegros.

– Muy bien, quisimos adelantar un día nuestra cena juntos debido a que tenemos algo que contarles. – Dijo Regina mientras cenaban.

– ¿Ya saben el sexo de los pequeños? – Preguntó David con una sonrisa.

– Pues, lo cierto es que sí... – Agregó Emma.

– Oh, ¡ya dígannos! ¡Estoy ansiosa por saberlo! – Exclamó Blancanieves.

– Van a tener a dos nietas que malcriar. – Soltó Henry, levantándose de la mesa y subiendo al que era el cuarto de su madre.

Todos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la forma en que Henry reaccionó.

– Es hermoso saber que son dos niñas... Realmente nos pone muy felices. – Confesó Charming. – Ahora, creo que deberían ir a hablar con él. – Agregó.

– Tienes razón... – Dijo Emma y junto a Regina se levantó para ir en búsqueda de su hijo.

Al subir las escaleras, se encontraron con el moreno recostado sobre la cama, jugando con su teléfono. Se acercaron a él y se sentaron a su lado.

Emma tomó la mano de Regina y ambas suspiraron.

– Hola, mi amor. – Dijo la morena. – ¿Quieres contarnos qué es lo que sucede?

– Realmente no... – Respondió.

– Vamos, Henry... Queremos saber qué es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya. – Lo alentó Emma. – Eres nuestro hijo y verte tan alejado de nosotras y tan molesto con el tema de tus hermanas nos duele demasiado.

– Lo siento.

– Por favor, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? – Volvió a insistir Regina.

– Estoy feliz de que mis hermanitas estén sanas y que estén creciendo bien, pero cierta parte de mi deseaba tener un hermano... Ya saben, quizás que fueran un niño y una niña. Y sé que las estoy lastimando pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo por no haber reaccionado de la forma que ustedes deseaban. Realmente lo siento. – Confesó el joven, bajando la mirada.

– Entonces... ¿No nos odias? – Bromeó la Salvadora, haciendo reír a su hijo y a su novia.

– Claro que no, ustedes me están dando la familia con la que tanto soñé. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para desenfadarme y pensar bien las cosas. No sé por qué reaccioné de esa forma cuando iban a contarle a los abuelos... Lamento haberlo arruinado.

– No arruinaste nada, Henry... Y gracias por confiar en nosotras. – Dijo Regina, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de que terminaron de hablar y aclarar todo, juntos bajaron para terminar de cenar. Henry se disculpó con sus abuelos también y les contó el motivo de su reacción ya que, durante las horas que había pasado con ellos, no quiso hablar del tema.

Más tarde, Mary Margaret y Regina sirvieron el postre mientras Emma y David terminaban de lavar y secar los platos. Henry jugaba con su pequeño tío Neal. Por ahora él sería como el hermanito que deseaba, quizás más adelante les hablaría a sus madres sobre tener otro bebé. Ahora era demasiado rápido... En cuanto a sus hermanitas, no dudaba en que las amaría tanto como a sus madres. De hecho, ya lo hacía.

Se encontraban todos en la sala disfrutando de los platos dulces elaborados por Snow mientras tomaban café y, en el caso de Regina, un té de hierbas. Continuaron hablando sobre las bebés y sobre todas las cosas que se les cruzaba por la cabeza. Eran la digna imagen de una hermosa y feliz familia.

En un momento la Alcaldesa pareció quedarse pensando en algo, perdiéndose completamente de la conversación que los demás estaban teniendo. La rubia rápidamente lo notó y le dijo:

– ¿En qué piensas?

– En que desde el día que confesamos nuestros sentimientos sólo has pasado una sola noche sin dormir a mi lado y fue porque debías quedarte haciendo guardia en la estación del Sheriff, ya hasta tienes casi todas tus cosas en la mansión. Y, quizás es algo apresurado, pero prácticamente ya vives con nosotros y...

– Sólo dilo, morena... – La interrumpió Emma, sabiendo hacia dónde iba todo eso pero queriendo escucharlo de los labios de su novia.

– Umm, estaba pensando en que podríamos hacerlo oficial... Es decir... ¿Quieres mudarte a la mansión? – Preguntó Regina, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

– Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – Respondió Emma sonriendo y acercándose a besar esos suaves labios a los que se había vuelto tan adicta.


	14. Solo quiero cuidarte

**_Hola, hola. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que disfruten la lectura..._**

 ** _Tengo anotados todos los nombres que fueron recomendándome pero si pueden seguir dándome opciones, son más que bienvenidas._**

 ** _¡Buena semana a todos!_**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·14·**

La mudanza había sido llevada a cabo el siguiente domingo. David y Mary Margaret ayudaron a su hija a llevar a la mansión lo que restaba de su ropa y el resto de las cosas que ella tenía en el apartamento mientras que Katherine y Regina acomodaron todo perfectamente... Aunque la morena sabía muy bien que ese orden entre todas las prendas de su novia no duraría más que unas pocas horas, ya lo sufría con la ropa que ya tenían guardada en su armario.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala tomando algo fresco mientras esperaban a que llegaran las pizzas que Henry tanto insistió en comer, la Alcaldesa se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera por un momento. Notó que se habían dejado una caja, no era demasiado grande así que se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para ir a buscarla y llevarla dentro de la casa. No vio necesario el decirle a alguien que la trajera ya que era una caja pequeña y, seguramente, tendría más ropa de Emma nada más.

Salió al jardín delantero de su hogar y se agachó sólo un poco para poder tomar la caja en sus manos, no sin previamente abrirla y constatar que sólo había calcetines y algunos guantes y bufandas dentro de la misma. Al voltearse para volver a entrar a la mansión, se encontró con su hermosa rubia mirándola muy seria y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?

– Uh, yo... Mmm, vi que olvidaron entrar esta caja y salí para cogerla. No es grande así que no quise molestar a nadie... – Dijo suavemente, dándole una sonrisa de disculpas a la Salvadora.

Emma le había prohibido terminantemente levantar peso o hacer algún esfuerzo innecesario. Ese era el motivo por el que ella no había hecho más que acomodar todo dentro de los armarios junto con Katherine. Pero aquella caja ni siquiera era pesada, por eso decidió entrarla ella misma.

– Te dije que no quería que levantaras nada pesado. – Contestó Emma, más que seria, agarrando lo que la Alcaldesa llevaba en sus manos.

– No es pesada, Emma, sólo tiene calcetines y esas cosas...

– No me interesa, Regina. No harás ningún esfuerzo mientras haya alguien que pueda hacerlo por ti. ¡Estás embarazada, por el amor de Dios! – Agregó levantando la voz.

Regina se quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar a su novia hablarle en ese tono. Emma jamás levantaba la voz cuando hablaba con ella y, si mal no recordaba, no lo había hecho desde que ellas arreglaron sus diferencias y comenzaron a llevarse bien, desde que se hicieron amigas.

Por supuesto que entendía que Emma la cuidara tanto y lo adoraba pero, realmente, no se había esforzado nada al coger esa caja. No era ni un poco pesada.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró a los ojos de su morena para encontrar en ellos sorpresa y dolor...

– Mi amor, perdóname. No quise levantarte la voz... Realmente no quise. – Dijo Emma, soltando la caja y haciendo que esta cayera al piso.

En seguida, se acercó a Regina completamente segura de que esta saldría corriendo echa una furia por la forma en la que le había hablado pero, para su sorpresa, la morena solo siguió mirándola sin decir una sola palabra.

– ¿Regina? – La llamó casi en un susurro. – Cariño, lo siento. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Te amo y yo... Sólo quiero cuidarte y que nada te pase a ti ni a los bebés. Sé que no debí hablarte de esa manera per...

– Está bien, Emma. Lo entiendo. Es solo que... Wow. – Dijo Regina, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y la Sheriff se odió a sí misma una vez más. ¿Será que nunca podía quedarse callada? Siempre, e incluso sin buscarlo, terminaba lastimando a lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida. "¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de ser tan estúpida, Swan?", pensó.

– Amor, Emma... Estoy bien. Es sólo que me has tomado por sorpresa y sabes que lloro por lo que sea, no puedo controlarlo. No estoy enfadada contigo. Emma, mírame. – Pidió Regina, tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus delicadas manos para que ésta levantara nuevamente la vista. – Entiendo por qué reaccionaste así, y tienes razón. Me dijiste que no hiciera esfuerzos y yo... No le di importancia y, como siempre, quise hacer todo por mi cuenta y sin pedirle ayuda a nadie. Sí, la caja no es nada pesada pero tan solo pensé en mi y en que podía llevar eso a la casa, no pensé en que podría llegar a molestarte o preocuparte y lo siento. Tú siempre estás pensando en mi, en mi bienestar y yo siendo una completa idiota egocéntrica. Lo lamento.

Regina cerró el poco espacio que la separaba de su amada y escondió su rostro en su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin restricción alguna. Emma simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza. Dejó que su morena se desahogara y cuando la sintió calmarse, la miró una vez más a los ojos.

– No eres ninguna egocéntrica, Regina. Ni mucho menos una idiota... Por ahí sí debiste pensarlo un poco más y pedirle a alguien que llevara las cosas dentro de la mansión pero yo no tenía por qué hablarte de esa manera.

– Si vamos a seguir pidiéndonos disculpas nos pasaremos lo que resta del día aquí. Eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad? – Dijo la ex Reina, riendo tiernamente mientras Emma secaba el rastro de la última lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla.

– Creo que tienes razón... – Contestó la rubia.

– Como siempre, Swan. – Agregó Regina con una sonrisa victoriosa. Esos cambios repentinos de humor muchas veces confundían a Emma pero, ahora mismo, sólo la dejaban más tranquila.

– Te amo. No voy a volver a hablarte así.

– También te amo y trataré de dejar de pensar solamente en mi todo el tiempo, lo prometo...

– Regina te dije qu...

– Emma... – Advirtió la morena.

– ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No he dicho nada. – Dijo la Sheriff, riendo. – Dame un beso, ¿sí?

Regina pegó sus labios a los de su rubia y la besó dulcemente. Puede que en su momento el que Emma le haya levantado aunque sea mínimamente la voz habría causado en ella el peor de los enojos pero, ahora, simplemente no podía enojarse con ella. No con su Emma. Mucho menos cuando ella lo único que quería era cuidarla.

La morena sintió cómo el calor y la excitación comenzaban a adueñarse de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesta de llevar a la Salvadora directo a la habitación sin importar que sus suegros y su amiga estuvieran en la casa.

Separó sus labios y la miró con deseo. Seguidamente, se acercó de nuevo a Emma con la intención de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que deseaba hacer el amor con ella y, cuando estaba a dos segundos de hacerlo...

– Mamás, ya han traído las pizzas. – Dijo Henry, sosteniendo las cajas en sus manos.

* * *

– Bueno, por favor, cuéntenos qué tal les fue con la ecografía del miércoles... – Pidió Snow más que ansiosa por tener nuevas noticias sobre sus futuras nietas.

– En realidad no hay demasiado que contar... Siguen creciendo bien, por suerte. Whale dijo que están muy bien de peso y que, a pesar de que es un poco raro que aún no las haya sentido tan bien como debería, no tenemos que preocuparnos ya que en algunos casos suelen tardar un tiempo más en moverse y hacerse sentir. – Explicó la morena, acariciando su abultado vientre.

– Whale también intentó coquetear con mi novia. – Dijo Emma con un tono receloso.

– Sólo trataba de ser amable, Emma...

La rubia la miró y entrecerró los ojos. Recordó cómo hacía tan solo tres días, cuando habían ido a su consulta mensual, el doctor le dijo a Regina que se encontraba más hermosa que nunca y que el embarazo le sentaba perfectamente.

La Sheriff sabía que estaba exagerando pero no quería que nadie mirara a su morena. ¿Desde cuándo era celosa? No podía contestar a esa pregunta. Seguramente desde que se enamoró perdidamente de la Alcaldesa del pueblo, la ex Reina Malvada, la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. Quizás sentía ese gran desprecio hacia aquellos que, de cierto modo, demostraban deseo por su mujer por miedo a perderla y, aunque sabía que Regina la amaba y no la dejaría, no podía evitar temer que eso pasara.

Sí, ambas tenían el mismo miedo. Las dos detestaban que alguien más coqueteara con aquella a la que amaban pero se contenían de armar cualquier clase de escena debido a que sabían que la otra no contestaba a nada de lo que le dijeran, sólo tenían ojos para la madre de sus hijos.

– Estoy seguro de que Whale no lo dijo con esa intención. – Agregó David, sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, por su propio bien espero que haya sido sólo para ser amable...

– Eres preciosa cuando estás toda celosa, Swan. – Dijo Regina, dándole un tierno beso en el cuello a su rubia.

David y Mary Margaret miraban a ambas con sus ojos llenos de ternura y una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Jamás pensaron que la felicidad de su hija se encontraba tan cerca de ellos. Podían esperar que la persona que amara a su hija sin límites fuera cualquiera pero no Regina. Claramente, se equivocaron. Y, para ser sinceros, no podían quejarse. La morena era todo lo que siempre desearon para su hija. Se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia lo mucho que ella amaba a Emma y lo enamorada que ésta estaba de la Alcaldesa.

– Además de esto... – Añadió Regina. – Nos dio la fecha aproximada de parto. Pueden adelantarse quizás una semana o atrasarse un poco.

– ¿Para cuándo tienes fecha?

– Entro en las treinta y siete semanas el 26 de octubre, así que en esa semana más o menos debería dar a luz si vienen en término. Y si, por esas casualidades, son tan testarudas como su madre y se niegan a salir – dijo riendo – el 5 de noviembre me harían una cesárea. Espero que no lleguemos a eso, realmente quiero tenerlas por parto normal...

– ¿Y en cuanto a los nombres? ¿Ya han decidido alguno? – Preguntó David.

– ¡Oh, claro que no! Como te conté por teléfono, mamá, ninguno de los nombres que le digo a mi Reina parece ser digno de nuestras princesitas... – Contestó Emma, riendo al ver la cara con que la Regina la miró.

– Pero, Emma, todos esos nombres realmente no son buena opción para las bebés. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Regina. – Dijo Mary Margaret riendo también.

La Alcaldesa sonrió victoriosamente a su novia, mostrando exageradamente sus perfectos dientes blancos... Se veía demasiado infantil. Tanto que Emma no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente.

Luego de perderse por un momento en el dulce beso que su Salvadora le regalaba, Regina se separó algo bruscamente de ella y la miró con los ojos tan abiertos como era posible.

– ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – Preguntó la rubia, alarmando también a sus padres que también dirigieron su mirada hacia la sorprendida morena.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de ésta mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia su vientre nuevamente. Bajó un poco la vista para mirar su abdomen y, liberando el labio que sus dientes aprisionaban, sonrió...

Aún preocupada, Emma posó su mano encima de la de la Alcaldesa y lo notó. Sintió un suave golpe y Regina intercambió la posición de sus manos, dejando la de Emma apoyada en su vientre y la suya encima. Tan solo unos momentos después, la rubia volvió a sentir un poco mejor cómo una de sus hijas daba una suave patada al vientre de la Alcaldesa.

– Eso... Ellas están...

– Sí, Emma. Por fin están haciéndose sentir... – Dijo Regina entre lágrimas de felicidad.


	15. Negro o blanco

**_¡Hola! Los hice esperar un mes entero, sepan disculparme... Estoy muy ocupada intentando ser adulta, jajaja._**

 ** _No tengo mucho para decirles, espero que les guste el capítulo y disfruten mucho leyéndolo. No estoy segura de cuándo tendré tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo así que no puedo decirles precisamente qué día actualizaré. Seguiré haciendo como con éste capítulo e iré escribiéndolo poco a poco cuando pueda hacerme un tiempito libre. Gracias a todos los que siguen esperando tan pacientemente por mí. ¡Los adoro!_**

 ** _Si quieren contactarme, búsquenme en twitter como SwanMnsterQueen :D_**

* * *

 **C** **laramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·15·**

Para ser sincera, no había nada más hermoso durante el periodo de embarazo que sentir cómo sus bebés comenzaban a moverse en tu interior. Poder sentir sus pataditas era algo de otro mundo. Definitivamente, esa era la sensación favorita de Regina... O al menos, lo fue durante las tres semanas que siguieron después de que sus bebés dieran sus primeros golpecitos, haciendo saber a su madre y a todo aquel que tocara su vientre que ellas estaban ahí, preparándose cada día más para nacer y conocer el mundo que las rodearía.

– ¡Ugh! ¿Será que ustedes nunca duermen, princesas? – Preguntó Regina en un susurro, mirando su vientre.

Eran casi las 3am y la morena no había conseguido descansar ni un poco ya que sus hijas parecían no querer darle tregua alguna y seguían pateando y moviéndose sin parar. Así habían estado durante toda esa semana, pero esta noche se ponían peor que un equipo de fútbol en entrenamiento.

No quería despertar a Emma. Su rubia estaba sumergida en un sueño tan profundo que el despertarla podría ser considerado un delito. Era como un hermoso ángel rubio. Por ese motivo, Regina volvió a tomar el libro que minutos atrás había dejado sobre la mesita de luz y lo abrió para retomar la lectura hasta que sus pequeñas decidieran finalmente que era hora de dormirse y, por lo tanto, también la dejaran descansar a ella.

Volvió a centrarse en su libro, perdiéndose una vez más en la trama del mismo, olvidándose de que estaba cansada ya que estaba leyendo una de sus novelas preferidas.

– ¡Hey! ¡Eso sí dolió! – Dijo de repente en un tono más alto del necesario, asustando y despertando a Emma al instante.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿¡Ya vienen!? ¡Regina! – Exclamó la rubia.

– ¡Emma, tranquilízate! Es muy pronto para que nazcan todavía. – Musitó la Alcaldesa sin poder contener la risa ante la cara de espanto de su novia. – No pasa nada, sólo que nuestras pequeñas están divirtiéndose demasiado pateando a mamá.

– No me asustes así otra vez. ¡Casi muero de un ataque al corazón!

– No seas exagerada, Swan. – Dijo la morena sin dejar de reír. – Vuelve a dormir, mi amor. Debes estar cansada todavía. – Agregó mientras se acercaba lentamente a Emma para darle un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿Tú no has dormido aún?

– Mmm, no... Pero estoy bien, cariño. Aprovecho para leer mi libro mientras nuestras hijas juegan al fútbol dentro de mi útero.

Emma la miró sorprendida, preguntándose a qué se refería con eso hasta que finalmente lo entendió y comenzó a reír. Todavía estaba algo dormida, le costaba procesar las cosas más que de costumbre. Regina tan solo se unió a las risas de su amada.

– Bien, déjame solucionar ésto. – Dijo la rubia luego de que ambas dejaron de reír.

Ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Regina, la Sheriff se puso a la altura del vientre de su novia, apoyó sobre él la cabeza y, con una de sus manos, comenzó a hacerle pequeñas caricias.

La ex Reina no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba que Emma fuera tan dulce y comprensiva con ellas. Su rubia era capaz de quedarse noches enteras despierta sólo para hacerle compañía si ella no podía dormir. Emma sería capaz de dar su vida por ella y Regina no tenía dudas de que también haría lo mismo por esa mujer insoportable a la que amaba tanto.

– Hola de nuevo, princesas. – Susurró la Salvadora, hablándole una vez más al vientre de su novia. Ya se había vuelto una costrumbre para ella. – Ustedes saben que ya es muy tarde y que su mami tiene que descansar, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso quieren que mañana ande todo el día malhumorada y atacándome con comentarios sarcásticos? – Preguntó riendo, ganándose un suave golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia. – ¡Oh, hey! – Se quedó sin dejar de reír. – Bueno, vamos a hacer un trato. No, esperen... Eso sonó como algo que diría Rumplestiltskin. ¡Qué miedo! – Exclamó haciendo que Regina soltara una fuerte carcajada. – Muy bien... Yo les contaré un hermoso cuento sobre una princesa bastante torpe y una Reina muy sexy.

– Emma, por más que ya haya pasado el horario de protección al menor, tienes que mantenlo como un cuento para niños... Así que nada de perversidades, Swan. – Advirtió Regina, tratando de ser seria y fallando en el intento.

La morena había notado que, en el preciso momento en el que Emma se acercó a su vientre, las bebés dejaron de patear tan fuerte como lo estaban haciendo. Al parecer la rubia no era solamente una debilidad para ella, sino que para sus bebés también y eso le parecía demasiado tierno.

– De acuerdo, no escuchen a su madre. La Reina era muy sexy... En realidad lo sigue siendo. – Dijo, levantándose por un momento para mirar a su amada y guiñarle un ojo.

Y así continuó contándole a sus hijas esa rara pero, al mismo tiempo, hermosa historia de amor. Aquel perfecto cuento de hadas que acababa con dos mujeres completamente enamoradas y felices. No se olvidó de ningún detalle al hablar de cómo se habían conocido, qué habían pensado cada una y cómo poco a poco fueron amándose cada vez más.

Al terminar, las mellizas ya habían dejado de dar golpes contra su mano. Al parecer, esa había sido una buena historia para hacerlas dormir.

Emma depositó dos tiernos besos sobre el vientre de Regina y volvió a acostarse al lado de su preciosa Reina.

– Se calman cuando te escuchan. – Musitó la Alcaldesa con su voz llena de cansancio.

– Si contarles una historia cada noche hará que puedas dormir mejor, entonces no tengo problema alguno en hacerlo.

– Gracias, cariño.

– Te amo. – Dijo Emma, besando a su novia.

– Te amo, mi rubia. – Respondió la morena.

– Las amamos, princesas. – Añadió la Sheriff, posando su mano una vez más sobre el abdomen de Regina.

Sin siquiera imaginar que algo así podría pasar, vieron cómo un gran destello de color rosa surgió del área donde Emma había apoyado su mano.

Ambas mujeres se miraron confundidas. Sabían muy bien que esa no era ni la magia de Regina ni la de Emma. Acababan de descubrir que sus pequeñas también tenían magia y, por más que eso pudiera causarles algún tipo de preocupación, las dos sonrieron.

– Vamos a tener que enseñarles a controlarla, amor. – Dijo Regina.

– Serán las pequeñas brujitas más poderosas de todo Storybrooke. – Comentó Emma, riendo.

– ¡Hey! No llames brujas a mis bebés o te las verás conmigo, Swan. – Advirtió.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y qué va a hacerme, su Majestad?

Regina no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta del movimiento de la morena, ésta ya estaba sentada a horcajadas arriba suyo.

Realmente bastaron dos simples palabras para desatar el deseo de la morena y para que olvidara el sueño que sentía. Sí... Que Emma la llamara "su Majestad" la volvía loca, al igual que cuando le decía "morena". Raro, pero cierto. De todos modos, no era sólo eso lo que provocaba que su libido se disparara a lo más alto.

Hormonas... Hormonas.

* * *

Estaba cansada. Amaba a Emma con todo su ser pero la situación la superaba. Desde que la rubia se había mudado a la mansión, hacía ya un mes y medio, había tratado de evitar lo mucho que le molestaba lo desordenada que era su novia.

Llegar a casa luego de un día agotador en la Alcaldía, revisando montones de papeles y peticiones cada vez más idiotas por parte de los habitantes de Storybroke, para encontrarse con la cocina hecha un desastre y su habitación completamente dada vuelta sólo conseguía estresarla aún más si eso era posible.

La situación era exasperante. Emma era exasperante. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de consideración y ser, aunque sea, un poco más ordenada y limpia?

Ese día se cansó. Se puso a limpiar toda la casa en silencio, ardiendo de rabia y luego se recostó un buen rato en su cama para esperar la llegada de su estúpida novia.

– Hola, preciosa. – Dijo la rubia al llegar, agachándose un poco sobre la Alcaldesa para darle un beso.

– Hola. – Contestó ésta secamente, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

– ¿Va todo bien?

– Sí. Te dejé la cena dentro del horno.

– ¿Has cenado sin mi? – Preguntó Emma, poniendo su peor cara triste buscando bromear con la morena.

– Teníamos hambre.

– Oh, está bien...

Dejando primero su chaqueta roja tirada al lado de la puerta de la habitación, junto a sus botas de caño alto, la rubia se dirigió hacia la cocina para cenar puesto que estaba completamente hambrienta.

Al llegar, buscó un plato, los cubiertos y se dispuso a servirse un poco de la deliciosa carne asada que su novia había cocinado. Para su mala suerte, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentarse ya que escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de Regina, llamándola.

– ¡Swaaaaaaaan!

Dejando su cena sobre la mesada, corrió hacia la habitación, subiendo de a dos escalones para poder llegar más rápido. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Regina?

Abrió la puerta exaltada, agitada y casi sin aliento para encontrarse a su amada mirándola con fuego en los ojos... Y no era precisamente la mirada ardiente que la morena le regalaba cuando hacían el amor.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la rubia, acercándose cuidadosamente a la enfuriada Alcaldesa.

– ¡Estoy cansada, Swan! Está muy bien con que me gusta que todo esté limpio y ordenado pero eso no quiere decir que seré una sirvienta para ti. Yo también trabajo, Sheriff. Yo también vuelvo a casa cansada y con ganas de acostarme a dormir por una eternidad, mucho más ahora con esta enorme barriga. Sabes muy bien lo cansador que es estar embarazada y déjame recordarte que no solo tengo un bebé en mi vientre sino dos, las cuales constantemente hacen magia inconscientemente y me dejan mucho más exhausta que de costumbre. – Paró un momento para tomar una gran bocanada de aire ya que había hablado tan rápido que ni siquiera respiró.

Emma tan solo la miraba y escuchaba sus quejas, sabía que mientras que Regina estaba enojada no debía decir ni una sola palabra o la morena sería capaz de causar una catástrofe, su magia no estaba precisamente controlada en ese momento debido al embarazo y a la magia que sus hijas poseían.

– Mira, no estoy pidiéndote que limpies tú o lo que sea, sólo quiero que entiendas que yo también necesito algo de ayuda en la casa. Solamente quiero que trates de ser aunque sea un poco más ordenada, Emma. Te daré uno de los mil ejemplos que tengo, a ver si así entiendes... Esas botas – dijo, señalando las botas completamente llenas de tierra. – deberían estar en otro lugar donde no ensucien la habitación o, por lo menos, ten la gentileza de limpiarlas antes de dejarlas tiradas donde sea. Y esa chaqueta, Swan... No hagas que la odie más que de costumbre y hazme el enorme favor de colgarla junto al resto de los abrigos. – Dijo, suspirando profundamente. – No hagas que nuestra convivencia sea un desastre, Emma. Sabes muy bien que me gusta el orden, me gusta tener todo controlado y esto, por más idiota que parezca, me estresa demasiado.

– Cariño, lo sie...

– No. – La detuvo Regina. – Creéme que lo último que quiero en este momento es escuchar tu voz. Te amo y no sé si estoy así por el embarazo y que ahora estoy mucho más malhumorada de lo normal, pero en este preciso instante, simplemente, no te soporto. – Añadió ésta, cubriéndose con las sábanas y apagando la luz de su lampara dando por finalizada la conversación.

La rubia sabía que su novia tenía razón. Después de todo, ella era la persona más desordenada sobre la faz de la tierra... Aunque jamás pensó que eso podría llegar a molestarle tanto a Regina. Era algo que hacía de manera automática porque estaba acostumbrada a eso, no porque quisiera que su Reina se enojara y pelearan.

Supo que esa noche no era la adecuada para dormir al lado de su preciosa morena, así que sin hacer mucho ruido buscó algo de ropa para usar el baño de la habitación de invitados y luego dormir allí. Con todo ésto, hasta el hambre se le había ido.

Al siguiente día, Emma se tomó la mañana libre porque tenía algo demasiado importante que hacer. Estaba muy decidida a hacerlo, a pesar de que Regina no le haya dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior.

– Tiene que estar todo perfecto, Mary Margaret. Esto no sucede todos los días. – Exclamó la Sheriff mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

– Emma, tranquilízate. Todo saldrá bien...

– ¿Y si no acepta? ¿Y si no quiere casarse conmigo? Tendrías que haberla visto anoche, mamá. Si lo intentaba un poquito, hubiera lanzado dagas con los ojos. ¡Y no estoy exagerando!

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma! Regina te ama, es evidente que te dirá que sí. – Dijo Mary, sonriendo ante los nervios de su hija. Regina jamás la rechazaría, no importaba cuán enojada estaba.

Emma no contestó, tan solo siguió mordiéndose las uñas debido a lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba. Este era un gran paso a dar, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Hacía ya una semana que había decidido pedirle matrimonio a su novia el siguiente sábado, cuando se reunieran junto a Snow y David en la mansión para cenar.

Para su buena suerte, a pesar de seguir enojada con ella, Regina no canceló la cena familiar así que, por ese motivo, Emma decidió seguir adelante con su propuesta de matrimonio y que fuera lo que Dios quiera... O bueno, mejor dicho... Que fuera lo que la Alcaldesa quiera.

Luego de que terminaron de cenar, Emma se excusó de la mesa por un momento mientras que los demás seguían hablando. Se dirigió primero al baño para refrescarse un poco ya que los nervios la estaban volviendo loca pero no iba a echarse para atrás. No huiría esta vez, enfrentaría la situación como la adulta que era.

Cuando volvió, en lugar de ir hacia su asiento y sentarse, se acercó a Regina ganándose una miraba confundida y aún algo molesta por parte de ésta.

Sonriendo y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas rojas, el cuál le dio a su novia.

– ¿Qué es este bosque? – Preguntó ésta, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

– Sólo algo que tenía ganas de regalarte...

– Gracias. – Contestó la morena en un susurro.

Sabía que Emma estaba buscando la forma de que se le pasara el enojo pero realmente dudaba que pudiera encontrar la manera correcta de que ella olvidara lo que había pasado. No es que por esa pequeña discusión (en la cuál sólo ella habló y la rubia no pudo decir palabra) le pondrían fin a su relación o lo que fuera. Regina la amaba. Sólo se encontraba en un momento de ira y el malhumor que sentía era el triple que de costumbre.

– Hay algo más... – Dijo la rubia, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su novia.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Preguntó sin vacilar, sacando una pequeña cajita negra y abriéndola, dejando a la vista el hermoso anillo de compromiso que había comprado hacía unos días.

Las rosas que tenía la Alcaldesa en sus manos cayeron al piso al escuchar a Emma.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

– Pregunté si quieres casarte conmigo... – Repitió la Salvadora, mordiéndose el labio inferior y arrodillándose frente a Regina.

Todos en la mesa sonrieron y los nervios comenzaron a sentirse. Regina enojada era capaz de hacer lo que sea pero... ¿Rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de Emma entraba en esa categoría? Todos sabían que no.

Al ver que la morena seguía tan quieta como estatua y con los ojos fijos en la delicada joya que ella había escogido ya que la veía perfecta para su novia, la Sheriff decidió continuar hablando.

– Okay, no era de esta forma cómo había planeado pedirte matrimonio pero los nervios me están matando así que perdóname si digo algo que no tenga mucho sentido, sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento por tí. – Dijo rápidamente, haciendo que Regina finalmente sonriera al ver lo nerviosa que su amada se había puesto. – Sé muy bien que no te gustan los grises, que prefieres las cosas en blanco o en negro... Quiero que estemos juntas por siempre, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, yo tampoco quiero grises en nuestra relación. Quiero ser tuya por completo, que tú seas mía y que todo el mundo lo sepa. Siempre pensé que ésto del matrimonio no tenía sentido, que no era más que un par de hojas que oficializaban una pareja. Desde que te tengo a mi lado eso cambió, Regina. Tú le darás a la palabra "matrimonio" el sentido y el significado que jamás encontré. Me encantaría que esos papeles afirmen que estamos juntas también ante la ley. Ahora quiero saber lo que es decir "estoy felizmente casada" y eso es gracias a ti. Quiero vivir eso contigo, que seamos una familia con todas las letras. – Añadió sonriendo. – Sé que quizás no tú tampoco tengas un buen concepto acerca del matrimonio pero yo daré lo mejor de mi para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo hoy y siempre, y que comiences a pensar de otra manera acerca de estar casada. Haré lo que sea por tí, por verte sonreír. Tú... Tú eres quien mejor me entiende, quien mejor me escucha y también quien más me conoce. Y, como te dije una vez, contigo nada es simple pero eso no me importa, si no fuera así no serías la mujer de la que me enamoré, no serías Regina, no serías mi Reina. Creo que te conozco más que nadie, tus zonas fuertes, tus zonas débiles y amo cada pequeña parte de ti, incluso cuando me gritas. Por eso mismo quiero dar este paso contigo... Así que, ¿qué dices?

– Que te amo... Te amo, Emma. – Contestó Regina, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acercándose a la rubia para besarla.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que serás mi esposa? – Preguntó Emma, sonriendo.

– Claro que quiero casarme contigo, tonta. – Le dijo riendo y volviendo a besarla.

Toda la familia comenzó a aplaudir felizmente. Incluso el pequeño Neal, que no entendía lo que pasaba, reía y aplaudía más que feliz. Henry miraba completamente emocionado cómo Emma deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Regina y, cuando no pudo aguantar más, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlas.

Una vez más, sorprendiendo no sólo a sus madres sino a su hermano y sus abuelos también, las pequeñas volvieron a hacer de las suyas con la magia, envolviendo a Emma, Regina y Henry con un aura brillante y rosada... Ellas también querían formar parte de aquél bellísimo abrazo familiar.


	16. No más grises

_**¡SORPRESA! Estoy viva, sí... Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les pido un millón y medio de disculpas por haber tardado tanto en volver a actualizar. Gracias a todos los que siguen esperando por esta historia y la siguen leyendo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·16·**

Había llegado el gran día. Luego del acontecimiento que hoy tendría lugar en la mansión de la Alcaldesa, Emma y Regina serían oficialmente un matrimonio. Y, cómo era de esperarse, los nervios y la ansiedad no se dieron el lujo de esconderse.

En primer lugar... Emma. La rubia estaba completamente fuera de sí. Ni siquiera el día en que ella y Regina admitieron lo que sentían por la otra se sintió tan nerviosa, tampoco cuando le propuso matrimonio.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta?

– Emm, no... No estoy inquieta. Estoy un poco ansiosa... Nerviosa. O no sé, algo así. – Respondió la Salvadora.

– Bueno, pero quédate tranquila. Será peor para ti si dejas que los nervios te ganen, cariño.

Mary Margaret trataba de tranquilizarla, pero era prácticamente imposible. Ciertamente, entendía los nervios de su hija pero esto ya era extremo. No harían una gran fiesta, saldría todo más que bien. Sería algo sencillo, Regina había dicho que eso era lo que quería...

* * *

 _Un mes atrás..._

– _No puedo creer que vamos a casarnos, mi amor._ _– Dijo Emma, sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz._

– _Tampoco yo, querida. – Contestó la morena, corriendo las sábanas para acostarse junto a su prometida. – Siéndote sincera, no puedo esperar a que ese día llegue._

 _Emma sonrió y se acercó un poco más a su Reina para poder besarla dulcemente. Nuevamente se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Amaba a Regina, la amaría por el resto de su vida y no tenía dudas de eso._

 _La morena pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Nunca imaginó amar tanto a alguien, ni que esa persona la amara con la misma intensidad. Daría lo mejor de ella para hacer feliz a su rubia y darle la familia que siempre quiso tener, la familia que ambas deseaban._

 _Luego de un momento de únicamente besos y caricias, la morena se separó de la Salvadora para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle:_

– _Hay una cosa que quiero pedirte, Em..._

– _Lo que quieras, Gina. - Respondió Emma, mirándola con toda la ternura posible._

 _Gina... Adoraba cuando su rubia la llamaba así, igual que cuando le decía "morena". ¿Qué había hecho con su duro corazón? Claro, lo había enamorado... "Que pregunta idiota, Regina", pensó._

 _Sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza por un momento, volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo antes de contestarle a su amada._

– _Bueno, ya sabes que necesito organizar todo. No quiero hacer nada a las corridas, soy una mujer muy organizada para hacer algo así. – Dijo en tono serio. – Primero que nada, no quiero fiesta. Quiero algo sencillo, algo tranquilo... Nada que nos haga quedar como la pareja real que se une en matrimonio. No quiero algo digno de una Reina y una princesa._

– _Pero tú eres una Reina. ¿Qué más lindo que hacer una fiesta como las del Bosque Encantado? El palacio ya lo tenemos, ¿has visto lo que es esta mansión? – Preguntó Emma, tratando de entender por qué su prometida no deseaba una gran fiesta._

– _Porque no quiero ser una Reina, no me interesa serlo cuando estoy contigo... No quiero ser la Alcaldesa ni la Reina Malvada. – Suspiró al mencionar este último apodo con el que fue conocida por tanto tiempo. El mismo que antes le gustaba oír y que ahora sólo le provocaba ganas de volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todo lo malo que había hecho. – Quiero casarme contigo siento tan solo... Regina._

 _Emma sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su amada._

– _¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero ser la Princesa del Reino Blanco. – Dijo en tono de burla, haciendo reír a la morena. - Ni mucho menos la Salvadora. Quiero ser Emma, simplemente Emma, al momento de decir mis votos y firmar esos papeles que antes no significaban nada para mí y que ahora no veo la hora de firmar, y ser tuya en todos los sentidos posibles._

– _Qué cursi eres, Swan. – Contestó Regina, riendo y besando tiernamente la mejilla de su rubia._

– _¡Es todo tu culpa! – Replicó Emma, uniéndose a las carcajadas de Regina._

* * *

Por otra parte... Regina. La morena no estaba mucho mejor que su prometida. Por más que intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. Katherine estaba dándole unos últimos toques al delicado peinado que decidió hacerle y eso sólo la inquietaba más.

– ¡Qué nervios, por favor! – Dijo en un susurro. – ¿Qué me estás haciendo? Me quemarás todo el cabello.

– Te estoy dejando divina, Regina, ya lo verás. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

– Porque sí. Porque me caso. ¿Cómo no estar nerviosa? – Replicó de manera obvia

– Todo saldrá bien, amiga. No deberías preocuparte...

– Sí, claro, por supuesto...

Esa preocupación era completamente entendible, claro está. Era el día en el que se casaría con la mujer que había llegado a su vida de manera inesperada, a la que odió desde el primer momento pero que también generó en ella sentimientos que creía enterrados. Y como se lo dijo muchas veces, no solo a su prometida Emma sino a ella misma también, jamás pensó que volvería a casarse. No estaba en sus planes. Pero su hermosa e insufrible rubia logró convencerla tan sólo preguntándole si quería ser su esposa... Bueno, en realidad, la había convencido con muchas cosas, con el amor que le demostraba día a día pero, de todos modos, ella accedió muy fácilmente a ser su esposa porque eso era lo que más quería ahora mismo y sabía que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Y así fue como continuaron con la preparación para aquél día que, desde hacía ya un mes, todos estaban esperando.

Emma decidió usar un delicado traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una fina corbata del mismo color que el traje, y unos stilettos también en el mismo tono. Su brillante y dorado cabello estaba semi-recogido con una trenza y el resto de sus rizos caían libremente sobre sus hombros. Un suave maquillaje completaba su look con un simple delineado y labios rojos.

La rubia se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión recibiendo a los invitados que iban llegando para compartir junto a ella y su novia ese hermoso acontecimiento. A pesar de que no harían una gran fiesta real, Emma y Regina decidieron invitar a todos sus allegados y pasar un gran domingo junto a ellos, compartir uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas con aquellas personas que poco a poco se volvieron imprescindibles para ellas y su familia.

Claramente, eso no significaba que sus nervios se habían desvanecido así de la nada, sólo que siguió el consejo de su madre e intentó tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco.

"¿En qué me he metido?" se preguntaba por momentos, para luego contestarse a ella misma "deja de quejarte, Swan. Harás que la mujer más maravillosa del universo sea tu esposa. Deja de ser tan gallina y espanta esos nervios". Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola como una loca, mientras giraba la cereza dentro del Cherry Sling que su padre le había traído para que tomara y se relajase un poco.

Justo cuando logró que los nervios la abandonaran por un momento, vio a Mary Margaret correr hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– Ya es hora, Emma... – Le dijo su madre.

Y ella suspiró. No un suspiro de pesar, claramente no. Sino uno de felicidad mezclado con miedo. Miedo de hacer algo mal, miedo de arruinar su gran día, miedo de decepcionar a Regina de alguna manera.

– Emma, cariño... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Mary, intentando llamar su atención.

– Umm, sí. Estoy bien. – Respondió caminando hacia el maravilloso altar que había sido armado especialmente para la ceremonia.

Tenía que hacer esto y lo haría bien, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Al escuchar cómo la gente comenzaba a murmurar y algunos repetían una y otra vez la frase "está preciosa", Emma volteó y la vio... Su prometida. Su futura esposa. La mujer de sus sueños, a quien amaba más que a nadie. Aquella que llevaba en su vientre el fruto de su gran amor, la madre de su hijo mayor. Su todo.

Los invitados no se equivocaban, Regina se veía maravillosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, uno no tan ajustado pero que dejaba en clara evidencia su ya bastante abultado vientre. Tenía un pequeño escote, tan delicado como cada parte del vestido y mangas de encaje. Con cada paso que daba sus hermosos stilettos blancos podían verse y también, mientras se encontraba cada vez más cerca de su prometida, sus carnosos labios maquillados con un suave labial rosa mostraban una sonrisa aún más grande. Sus hermosos ojos café estaban finamente delineados y sus largas pestañas también se encontraban perfectamente maquilladas.

Katherine había hecho un trabajo estupendo con su cabello. Un hermoso recogido con algunos mechones sueltos finalizados en bucles era adornado con algunas pequeñas y delicadas flores azules que resaltaban perfectamente en su oscuro cabello.

Emma estaba completamente embobada ante la diosa que caminaba hacia ella. Esa maravillosa persona que la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que ella misma, aquella que sabía a la perfección todo lo que le pasaba con tan solo mirarla a los ojos.

La amó desde el primer día, incluso cuando decía odiarla, la amó aún más cuando descubrió el enorme corazón que se escondía detrás de ese gran muro que había construído por su sed de venganza. El día que dejó caer ese muro frente a ella, mostrándose "débil" – como la morena solía llamarlo – por primera vez, Emma solo quiso abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Y así lo hizo, al principio como una amiga y ahora, finalmente, como su novia, su prometida y su futura esposa.

Regina. La mujer que la había hecho ser la persona más feliz del mundo al demostrarle que la amaba tanto como ella y al aceptar pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas, como una familia con Henry y sus princesas a quienes ambas no veían la hora de finalmente conocerlas... Sí, ella. Regina Mills sería por fin su esposa.

– Hola, Sheriff. – Dijo la morena al llegar junto a ella.

– Hola, Sra. Alcaldesa. – Respondío Emma con una sonrisa.

El juez del pueblo comenzó con la ceremonia. Todos se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedía, a cada palabra expresada por aquél hombre que sellaría su amor frente a todos cuando firmaran el acta de matrimonio.

– Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Emma Swan y Regina Mills. – Dijo primeramente el juez para luego comenzar con la lectura del acta matrimonial. Al finalizar y antes de hacer aquella gran pregunta de la cual todos esperaban oír respuesta, él preguntó: – ¿Hay algo que quisieran decirse antes de continuar?

Ambas suspiraron. Seguidamente, Regina mordió su labio inferior para luego darle una tierna y apenada sonrisa a Emma, haciéndole entender que prefería que ella comenzara.

– Bien, empezaré yo... No soy nada buena con las palabras y todos lo saben muy bien, así que quiero leerte un poema que expresará las cosas mucho mejor que yo. – Todos rieron, incluso ellas y Emma, sacando un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su saco, recitó:

 _No intento ser el gran amor de tu vida_

 _esa que te exige, te demanda y luego te olvida._

 _Simplemente intento ser esa que disfruta_

 _cada instante, cada segundo de tu compañía._

 _Esa que en aquella noche de verano_

 _bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas_

 _encontró en un abrazo, en un beso tuyo_

 _la felicidad que creía perdida._

 _No quiero ser tu dueña, tu pastor, tu guía..._

 _Esa que te dice lo que tienes que hacer y luego te margina._

 _Simplemente intento ser esa que te quiere y te mima._

 _Esa que en aquella madrugada de desvelo,_

 _feliz, extasiada, intensamente disfrutó_

 _de la paz de tu rostro mientras dormías._

 _No me interesa ir de visita por tu vida,_

 _ser la gran señora que te llena de cosas_

 _por fuera y por dentro te vacía._

 _Solo intento ser la que te provoque una sonrisa,_

 _esa que aquel día poniéndose romántica_

 _enmarco la belleza de tu rostro_

 _y le escribió una dulce poesía._

 _No me gustaría ser esa que de rodillas suplica t_ _u amor,_

 _esa que te tortura y lastima con su fuerte obsesión._

 _Solamente ansío ser aquella que naturalmente desees,_

 _esa que en una impensada y casual noche_

 _fue dueña de tu confianza y por única vez_

 _protagonista sin ninguna restricción_

 _de la completa entrega de tu pasión._

 _Solo intento ser aquella que te pueda enseñar_

 _que quizás exista el amor eterno._

 _Que tal vez la felicidad tenga dueña._

 _Que cada instante compartido_

 _puede ser un mágico sueño_

 _del que no se quiere despertar…_

 _Solo pretendo ser únicamente yo_

 _esa loca perdida que te quiere._

 _Esa poeta que se anima a decir_

 _sin miedos todo lo que siente:_

 _¡Te amo intensamente_

 _como ayer, como hoy,_

 _como lo haré siempre!_

Al principio, la morena intentó aguantar el llanto pero luego de escuchar tan hermoso poema tan solo dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su rumbo por sus mejillas. Amaba a esa mujer. Era la mujer de sus sueños y lo acababa de demostrar una vez más.

– Oh, por favor no llores que me harás llorar a mi también. – Suplicó Emma al verla secarse las lágrimas. – Regina, como te dije al proponerte matrimonio, sé que no te gustan los grises. Es por eso que quiero que seas mi esposa, para poder ser una familia completa, no algo a medias... Porque contigo quiero las cosas blanco o negro, quiero que seas mia completamente y ser tuya en todas las maneras posibles, y quiero darte todo de mi y hacerte inmensamente feliz. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Regina sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hermosa rubia. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a hablar:

– ¿Puedo serte sincera con algo? Posiblemente ya lo sepas, pero jamás pensé que volvería a unirme en matrimonio... Luego de todo lo que pasé, de haber sido obligada a casarme con alguien que podía haber sido mi padre, alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía – Regina suspiró antes de continuar –... Volver a casarme era algo que no se me cruzaba por la cabeza, Emma. Pero ahora que te tengo a ti quiero volver a vivir eso, porque sé que contigo será diferente. Sé y me has demostrado en todos estos años el gran corazón que tienes en tí, lo buena madre que eres para Henry y que también serás para nuestras hijas. Te amo, Emma Swan. Te amo con cada parte de mi ser. Me costó admitirlo, abrirme a alguien más siempre fue lo más complicado para mí pero luego llegaste tú y derribaste cada muro que intenté construir, y a la fuerza... Sí, Swan, a la fuerza te metiste en mi corazón. – Nuevamente todos rieron. – Quise oponerme, eres la hija de la persona a la que más odié por años, aquella a quien hoy y muy a mi pesar debo llamar suegra... – La morena soltó una dulce risita y sonrió a Mary Margaret antes de continuar: – Eres la nieta de aquel que arruinó el concepto del matrimonio para mi... Pero eres también aquella que reconstruirá ese concepto y lo hará maravilloso nuevamente. Si mi yo pasado supiera que hoy estaría agradeciéndole a tus padres, a Leopold e incluso a mi madre por todo lo que ha vivido, lo más seguro es que vendría a lanzarme una gran bola de fuego. Pero fue gracias a todo eso, gracias a ellos que hoy estoy aquí contigo, es gracias a eso que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y es por eso que hoy me convertiré en la esposa de la mujer más maravillosa que podría existir. Te amo, mi Sheriff Swan... Mi idiota, mi Emma.

Ahora era la Salvadora quien no contuvo las lágrimas. Eran de felicidad, está más que claro. Seguía preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como Regina. Fuera lo que fuera, debió haber hecho algo muy bien porque esta mujer era perfecta en cada sentido de la palabra.

– Hermosas palabras de amor hemos escuchado. – Dijo el juez. – No hay duda del inmenso amor que sienten la una por la otra... Es por eso que en esta ceremonia, yo les pregunto: Emma Swan, ¿aceptas contraer matrimonio con Regina Mills y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

– Sí, acepto. – Contestó la rubia.

– Regina Mills, ¿aceptas contraer matrimonio con Emma Swan y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

– Claro que acepto, sí. – Respondió Regina, sonriendo.

Ambas tomaron la pluma y firmaron el acta matrimonial, convirtiéndose finalmente en Emma y Regina Swan-Mills. Seguidamente, tomando el anillo de la almohadilla frente a ellas, Emma recitó:

– Yo, Emma Swan, te tomo a ti, Regina Mills, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Cuando la Sheriff del pueblo hubo puesto el anillo en el fino dedo de su esposa, era turno de Regina de pronunciar la frase antes realizar la misma acción y ponerle el anillo a Emma.

– Yo, Regina Mills, te tomo a ti, Emma Swan, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

– Yo, Juez de Paz de Storybrook, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del estado de Maine, las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Emma Swan-Mills, puede besar a la novia.

Emma tomó a Regina en sus brazos y la besó dulcemente al principio hasta que la morena decidió profundizar un poco más el beso. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes y escucharon cómo todos comenzaban a aplaudir de pie.

– Te amo por siempre. – Susurró Regina en los labios de su esposa.

– Te amo para siempre. – Contestó la rubia, besándola una vez más.


	17. El paraíso es contigo

**_¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es más corto que la vida amorosa de Henry, ya lo sé... Anyways, espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por siempre seguir esperando por una nueva actualización, realmente lo valoro. ¡Besos enormes!_**

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·17·**

La Habana, Cuba... Esa fue la sorpresa que tuvo Emma para Regina, allí sería dónde pasarían su Luna de Miel.

Luego de haber pedido permiso al Dr. Whale para realizar ese viaje en avión debido al avanzado embarazo de la morena y haber recibido la aprobación por parte de éste, la Sheriff hizo todas las reservaciones necesarias para darle a su esposa la Luna de Miel que merecía.

La Playa Santa María del Mar, una de las Playas del Este, conocida por ser una de las más bonitas de La Habana, fue su lugar de destino.

El viaje no fue tan cansador debido a que no duró tanto tiempo, cosa que Regina agradeció internamente porque estar en un avión durante más tiempo la habría vuelto loca. El enorme vientre que tenía ya no le permitía tener la misma movilidad que siempre y estar durante tantas horas sentada no hacía más que incomodarla a ella y a sus bebés, quienes hacían que su panza se pusiera rígida como una roca y le causara mucho malestar.

El lugar era un gran deleite tanto para el cuerpo como para la mente. El agua perfectamente cristalina era espectacular para refrescarse por un rato y, en el caso de Emma Swan, para admirar una vez más la belleza de su amada.

Con un bikini negro con detalles en rojo, la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke caminaba cautelosamente, adentrándose en el mar. La rubia seguía sin poder creer que esa diosa era suya, su esposa, la madre de sus hijos. La belleza de Regina era algo de otro mundo.

Sí, es cierto que a muchas mujeres el embarazo les sienta de maravilla pero a ella... Dios... No había forma de explicar lo bella que se veía así, en su traje de baño y con ese gran vientre que le daba una curva que ella, al haber estado embarazada catorce años atrás, no se le veía muy bien. La ex Reina del Reino Oscuro no hacía más que lucir de una manera increíble ese embarazo. ¿Era siquiera posible verse así de sexy estando en cinta? "Qué pregunta idiota, Swan. Mírala", pensó la Sheriff y rió. "Esa mujer irradia sexo. Quiero besarla y hacerla mía una vez m... ¡Basta, Swan! Espera a llegar al hotel", se regañó luego a sí misma.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, quedando a sus espaldas la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de su esposa. Regina suspiró y sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de su rubia pegado al suyo.

– Este lugar es una maravilla, querida. – Dijo mientras admiraba el paisaje.

– Me alegra que te guste, mi amor... Sólo quería sorprenderte. – Respondió Emma, besando tiernamente la mejilla de la morena.

– Siempre encuentras la forma exacta de sorprenderme, Emma... Incluso cuando pienso que ya no puedes hacerlo.

– Eso es bueno, ¿sabes? Si sigo dándote sorpresas, no te aburrirás de mi. – Agregó la rubia, riendo y haciendo que su Reina volteara, quedando frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

– Nunca me aburriría de ti, Swan, aunque seas una pesada. – Rió tiernamente, se acercó un poco más a ella, todo lo que pudo ya que en medio de ambas dos pequeñas dentro de un gran vientre lo impedían, y se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en los labios de su Salvadora. – Por siempre, cariño. – Agregó.

– Para siempre, mi amor.

Así pasaron su primer día de Luna de Miel, en la playa jugando como dos criaturas, robándose besos y diciéndose tiernas palabras. Si cualquier persona que no conociera a Regina viera y escuchara la forma en la que trataba a Emma jamás daría lugar al pensamiento de que esa dulzura de mujer en algún momento de su pasado, durante muchos años, fue una Reina Malvada que no tenía problema alguno en arrancarle el corazón a alguien más, fuera quién fuera que se interpusiera en su camino, entre ella y su venganza. Sinceramente ahora, con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y con sus ojos llenos de felicidad y amor hacia la rubia que la acompañaba, no aparentaba ser lo que un día fue... Porque ya no lo era. Esa mujer había quedado en el pasado. ¿Y todo gracias a quién? A aquella que en un principio no era nada más y nada menos que la persona que arruinaría, al igual que su madre, su final feliz... Aquella que ahora era la razón de su felicidad, el motivo de todas y cada una de sus sonrisas. El amor de su vida. Su amada... Su Emma.

Al llegar la noche, al momento de cruzar la puerta de su habitación de hotel, la Salvadora ya no aguantó un segundo más. Tenía que adorar a su diosa, la gran necesidad de poseer a su esposa nuevamente se hizo aún más fuerte que horas atrás.

Regina se encontraba dentro de la bañera cuando Emma entró al cuarto de baño. La rubia se desvistió rápidamente para poder unirse a su amada mientras que ésta prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada. Se sentó detrás de ella, pegando su espalda contra su desnudo torso y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y, agarrando la esponja de baño, comenzó a tallar su perfecto cuerpo. La Alcaldesa no podía hacer más que suspirar ante las delicadas atenciones de su rubia.

Una vez que ésta hubo terminado, soltó la esponja rápidamente, reemplazándola por sus manos. Con la puntas de sus dedos recorrió los muslos de su Reina, pasándolos por su vientre y llegando a sus pechos. Y ahí se detuvo. Los masajeó tiernamente, dándole mayor atención a sus sensibles pezones, robándole más suspiros a su hermosa mujer.

Continuó haciendo círculos sobre su pezón izquierdo mientras bajaba la otra mano hacia su entrepierna, haciendo que la misma se perdiera entre los muslos de su morena y finalmente encontrara aquel sitio que tanto aclamaba por su presencia.

Apenas deslizó su dedo medio entre los pliegues del sexo de Regina, la Sheriff pudo sentir la humedad que allí se concentraba... Y no era precisamente debido al agua de la bañera, no. Era algo más. Era por el deseo que sentía la Alcaldesa cada vez que veía a su gran amor.

La oyó gemir suavemente y se acercó hacia su oído para susurrarle:

– Déjame oírte, esposa mía.

Y automáticamente la morena gimió aún más alto al sentir cómo dos de los dedos de Emma entraban en ella.

Mientras sus dedos se movían en el sexo de su esposa, Emma siguió jugando con los hinchados pechos de Regina y, al mismo tiempo, besaba y mordía su cuello. Los gemidos de la ex Reina se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Su rubia sabía como llevarla al límite, sabía perfectamente sus zonas más sensibles, las que más placer le daban y era en esas mismas zonas en las que más se concentraba.

Desde su posición, Swan podía ver perfectamente el subir y bajar de los pechos de Regina cuando ésta respiraba, cada vez más pesadamente. Adoraba ver y sentir a su morena arqueando la espalda entre sus brazos, le encantaba la forma en la que todo su ser reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

No dejó de mover sus dedos hasta que sintió el sexo de su Reina contraerse alrededor de ellos. Seguidamente, los retiró con delicadeza de su interior y dejó un tierno beso en su hombro, esperando a que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón volvieran a un ritmo más tranquilo.

Una vez que la Alcaldesa se recuperó del maravilloso orgasmo que su amada le había brindado, cuidadosamente volteó, sentándose de nuevo ante ella pero ésta vez de frente. Tal cual lo hizo Emma, la morena tomó la esponja y puso en ella un poco de jabón líquido para luego comenzar a lavar su cuerpo de una lenta, sensual y tortuosa manera. Al terminar, dejó nuevamente la esponja a un costado de la bañera y se inclinó para besar a su esposa. Fue un beso bastante tranquilo hasta que la lengua de la ex Reina quiso entrar en juego, invitando así también a la lengua de Emma a que se uniera, mientras que las manos de ambas recorrían sus cuerpos, acariciándose mutuamente sin detener ese beso.

Regina acarició los firmes pechos de la rubia y se separó un poco de ella, lo necesario para poder bajar hasta uno de los pezones de Emma y meterlo en su boca. Guió su mano derecha hacia el sexo de su mujer y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris. Buscando darle más placer, a medida que iba subiendo hasta su cuello con besos, bajaba la otra mano hacia su entrepierna y hundía dos dedos en ella, estimulándola aún más.

Podía sentir en sus labios la vibración en la garganta de Emma y cómo se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida ésta gemía su nombre aún más alto. Mordía levemente su piel y movía sus dedos con mayor agilidad hasta el punto de hacer que su rubia estallara en un intenso orgasmo.

Abandonó su cuello para volver a besarla, sus dedos aún moviéndose en el empapado sexo de su Salvadora.

– Salgamos de aquí. – Susurró contra sus labios.

– Será lo mejor... Aún tengo ganas de ti. – Respondió Emma, jadeante.

Emma fue la primera en salir de la bañera, ayudando a su esposa a salir también y cubriendo sus cuerpos con las batas que allí se encontraban. Tomó la mano de Regina y juntas se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación para continuar la primera noche de pasión en su Luna de Miel.

Durante los días que pasaron en las Playas del Este esa fue su rutina; pasar el día en la playa disfrutando del sol, del cálido agua del mar para luego volver a su habitación cuando se ponía el sol y hacer el amor por horas y luego caer rendidas sobre la almohada, cerrando sus ojos para esperar al próximo día.

Debido a que estas playas se extienden por un largo de 20km, aprovecharon para pasar un día en cada una de ellas. Bacuranao, Tarará, Mégano, Boca Ciega, Guanabo y nuevamente Santa María del Mar. Todas eran playas hermosas, dignas de visitar con sus arrecifes coralinos a la costa y sus transparentes aguas. Se entretenían viendo a varios turistas listos para hacer buceo e, incluso y ya que no podía hacerlo ella misma por el embarazo, Regina insistió en que Emma debía hacerlo también. Al principio la rubia se negó ya que no quería separarse ni un segundo de su amada pero terminó aceptando cuando la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke con un simple y tajante "si no lo haces, seguramente te arrepentirás" la convenció y, claramente, Regina tenía razón. Emma disfrutó tanto de aquella experiencia que le prometió a su esposa que volverían a La Habana para que ella también pudiera hacerlo.

Los últimos tres días fueron hacia la ciudad para recorrer un poco y ver la increíble arquitectura de la misma. Visitaron la Habana Vieja, con sus cuatro plazas coloniales principales y uno de los museos más importantes. Subieron al ferry en el puerto para así llegar al Parque Histórico militar y aprovecharon para visitar el Castillo de los Tres Santos Reyes del Morro y La Fortaleza de San Carlos de la Cabaña. Lugares maravillosos, sin lugar a dudas, más que dignos de admirar pero Emma en todo momento encontraba algo más interesante de contemplar y era siempre la hermosa sonrisa de su mujer. Sí, Regina estaba más que asombrada con lo increíble que era la ciudad y cada lugar histórico que conocían y Emma estaba maravillada con la sonrisa de su hermosa esposa y la felicidad que sus facciones denotaban al estar conociendo un "mundo nuevo", algo fuera de Storybrooke y Nueva York.

Durante las noches aprovecharon de los grandes atractivos de capital de Cuba. La animada vida nocturna de La Habana era un auténtico Cabaret, ya que todos los estilos musicales estaban representados en la ciudad y caminando tranquilamente por las calles llegaban a toparse con recitales improvisados, uno mejor que otro.

Su última noche había llegado. Al día siguiente volverían a la rutina, Regina a la Alcaldía y Emma a la estación de Sheriff. Básicamente, era como pinchar aquella pequeña burbuja en la que vivieron por diez días.

– Me gustaría quedarme aquí siempre. – Dijo Emma mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suave cabello de su Reina, haciéndola suspirar.

– A mi también, fue la Luna de Miel perfecta. Gracias, Emma. – Respondió, poniéndose a su altura para darle un casto beso en los labios.

– Te mereces ésto y mucho más, lo sabes.

– Lo bueno de volver a Maine es que veremos a Henry.

– Claro, extraño tanto al chico. Además veremos a mis padres...

– Henry.

– Oh, Regina... – Dijo Emma riendo. – Pensé que comenzabas a quererlos.

– Antes muerta. – Respondió la morena sin poder aguantar la risa al ver la cara de su rubia. – Puede que un poco. – Admitió para luego, con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada, decir: – Pero sabes muy bien que si llegas a decírselos te destruiré aunque sea lo último que haga.

– Y tú sabes muy bien cómo me pone que me hables así...

Y lo siguiente fue lo obvio... Volvieron a hacer el amor una vez más. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho desde aquella primera noche en su habitación de hotel pero todas y cada una fue tan perfecta como la primera vez, como aquella noche que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre...


	18. Te has ganado un castigo

**_¡Buenas, buenas! Les traigo una nueva actualización de ésta historia. Hace casi un año que estoy escribiéndola, y odio que de la nada se me vaya la inspiración y tarde tanto en completar un simple capítulo. Me encantaría poder actualizar tan seguido como al principio pero a veces se me hace imposible escribir un simple párrafo._**

 ** _Como siempre les digo, no me odien por lo que puedan llegar a leer, saben que tarde o temprano se los voy a compensar..._**

 ** _¡Ya queda poco para llegar al final!_**

 ** _Una vez más, gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo. ¡Mil besos!_**

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·18·**

Al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión Swan-Mills, se encontraron con su familia dándoles la bienvenida efusivamente. Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron felices al verlas.

El pequeño Neal se removió en los brazos de su padre, haciéndole entender que quería bajarse y luego corrió al encuentro de su hermana mayor, envolviendo sus piernas con sus pequeños bracitos. Emma lo tomó en sus brazos y llenó de besos su rostro mientras el niño reía feliz. La había extrañado.

Al ver a Regina detrás de su hermana, el pequeño Charming extendió sus brazos hacia ella y al grito de "¡Ginaaa!" pidió ser alzado por la morena pero Emma solo lo acercó a su esposa para que le diera un abrazo ya que no quería que Regina levantara al pequeño debido a que éste era un terremoto al estar en brazos y ella ahora la cuidaba más que nunca.

Henry se acercó a ellas luego de que Neal corriera hacia la sala para seguir jugando y les dio un gran abrazo a ambas. Luego Mary Margaret y David hicieron lo mismo, junto con Ruby.

– Deben estar agotadas, prepararé café así podemos sentarnos y nos cuentan todo. – Dijo la mejor amiga de Emma y, recordando el rechazo que sentía su "cuñada" por el café desde que quedó embarazada, le preguntó: – Regina, ¿prefieres un té?

– Chocolate caliente con crema y canela, por favor. – Respondió rápidamente la morena sin saber de dónde había salido eso.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Todos menos Emma. Ella tan solo soltó una risita. Desde el principio de su embarazo su esposa había sentido debilidad por todas sus comidas favoritas, por toda esa "comida chatarra poco saludable" y, quizás ni estaba pensando en comer algo, pero de la nada decía lo que quería comer y la Sheriff sabía muy bien que era todo obra de sus bebés.

La ex Reina enrojeció cual tomate al ver cómo todos la miraban y automáticamente se apresuró a decir:

– Claramente, sólo tomaré eso porque estoy embarazada y mis hijas lo desean sino no lo tomaría. Saben muy bien que no me gusta.

Pero algo de mentira había en eso, así como cuando decía todavía no apreciar a los Charmings, ella y Emma lo sabían pero su orgullo de Reina no podía ser manchado. Emma volvió a reír.

– Claro, cuñadita. – Dijo Ruby, riendo también y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

– Juro que como vuelva a llamarme así, le lanzaré una bola de fuego. – Agregó la morena, masajeándose las sienes.

– Oh, no. No puedes usar magia y lo sabes... Cuñadita. – Gritó la loba para que pudieran oírla.

Todos rieron al ver cómo la Alcaldesa ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza. Cada vez entendía más por qué su esposa y Caperucita Roja eran mejores amigas, ambas eran insufribles.

Una semana y unos días más tarde, el matrimonio volvió al consultorio del Dr. Whale para una nueva ecografía.

– De acuerdo, estás en la semana treinta y dos. Tus bebés pesan alrededor de 1,7 kilogramos y miden unos 42 centímetros aproximadamente de la cabeza a los pies. – Comenzó a comentarles Whale ante las atentas miradas de Emma y Regina hacia el monitor. – Pero aún les queda mucho por crecer, subirán al menos unos 600 gramos más en estas últimas semanas.

El doctor también le comentó a Regina que tal vez notaría que los movimientos de sus bebés serían un poco diferentes debido a que ya no tenían tanto espacio para moverse en el útero pero que mientras ella siguiera sintiendo que se mueven, sabría que están bien.

– Si tus bebés no se mueven tanto como de costumbre, toma una bebida fría y échate un rato. A veces esto les ayuda a empezar a moverse. Si no funciona, o si estás preocupada, sabes que puedes darte una vuelta por aquí que estaré más que feliz de ayudarte para que te quedes tranquila.

Emma miró a Whale con odio al escuchar lo que había dicho. Claro, no dijo nada malo y obviamente sólo fue porque era él quién se ocupaba de los bebés y saber si estaban bien pero, como siempre que se trataba de su mujer, una ola de celos atravesó a la rubia. Regina soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de espanto del doctor y luego a su mujer fusilándolo con la mirada. Entonces, rápidamente, el hombre dijo:

– Claramente, te haré una ecografía para demostrarte que está todo bien.

La Alcaldesa volvió a reír. Eran dos idiotas.

– Bien, volviendo a lo nuestro... – Continuó Whale, tratando de evitar la mirada de Emma. – Las bebés deberían empezar a alistarse para su nacimiento alrededor de esta etapa, volteándose para quedar cabeza abajo. Su posición es en lo que nos fijaremos mucho en las próximas semanas ya que algunos bebés vuelven a girarse de nuevo.

– De acuerdo. – Contestó Regina para dejar en claro que había entendido todo.

– Si todavía no hablan con sus bebés, este es un buen momento para empezar. Para ahora su sentido de la audición está mucho más desarrollado, y aprender cómo suenan sus voces les ayudará a conectar con ustedes más rápidamente después del nacimiento. No se preocupen si se sienten un poco raras hablando con la panza, porque también las oyen cuando hablan entre ustedes a lo largo del día.

– Oh, a Emma no le preocupa hacer el ridículo hablándole con su voz más boba a las bebés. Lo viene haciendo hace un buen tiempo. – Dijo la Alcaldesa, haciendo reír al doctor.

– ¡Ey! Bien que gracias a eso puedes dormir tranquila cuando las terremotos buscan que te quedes despierta junto a ellas. – Se defendió la rubia.

– No llames así a mis hijas, Swan.

– Terremotos. – Repitió ésta en voz más baja, como tentando a la suerte que Regina la escuchara o no. Y, mal para ella, sí la escuchó...

– En casa hablamos. – Simplemente contestó la morena. Y cara de Emma cambió. Sabía muy bien lo que esa frase y esa expresión en el rostro de su esposa significaban... Se había quedado sin sexo por, al menos, una semana.

Y justamente como Emma imaginó. La semana sin sexo sí fue su castigo. No importaba cuánto le insistiera a Regina, ella no accedía a una sola noche de pasión. Incluso, hasta le hacía escuchar sus gemidos a propósito. Sí, esos gemidos que se generaba ella misma al tocarse mientras se duchaba sólo para hacer, de una forma u otra, sufrir a la rubia.

"Si no estuvieras embarazada, ahora mismo te estamparía contra la pared y te provocaría hasta que ruegues que te haga mía, Mills", pensaba la Sheriff del pueblo. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía que dejar de imaginarse a su mujer completamente desnuda debajo suyo y sus preciosos ojos llenos de placer, placer que ella le proporcionaba al juntar sus sexos y generar fricción entre ellos una y otra vez. "¡Basta, Swan!", se regañó a sí misma una vez más. No hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Moría de ganas de hacerle el amor a Regina, pero no podía. Necesitaba descargarse, darse placer a ella misma tal y como lo estaba haciendo la morena en ese preciso momento, pero tampoco podía... Y, ¿por qué? ¡Porque Regina se lo había prohibido!

* * *

 _Días atrás..._

– _Una semana sin sexo, Swan. – Sentenció Regina, seriamente. – Y ni se te ocurra "arreglártelas" tú sola porque haré que esa semana sean dos o tres._

– _Pero Regina..._

– _Una semana y un día, Emma. No hagas que siga agregando días._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Una semana y d..._

– _Me callo. Ya no agregues más días, por favor. – Suplicó la rubia haciendo reír a la morena que se dirigía con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa hacia la cocina._

* * *

Y sí, llamar "terremotos" a sus bebés no fue una buena idea y mucho menos el hacerlo nuevamente luego de que Regina le advirtiera que no lo hiciera.

Por su parte, la Alcaldesa disfrutaba de lo que le estaba haciendo a su mujer. Se lo merecía. Nadie llamaba de esa forma a sus princesas, ni siquiera Emma. Además, se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para molestarla y, si su rubia jugaba de esa forma, ella podía jugar aún mejor.

Por momentos tenía ganas de terminar con eso y dejar que Emma hiciera lo que quisiera con ella pero, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la excitaba el pensar en cómo se encontraba la Salvadora al escuchar como ella se daba placer a sí misma, la idea de dejar de lado el "castigo" estaba fuera de discusión. También sabía que esa semana placer sexual (o al menos sin que Emma lo recibiera, claro está) tendría buenos resultados una vez que volvieran a encontrarse bajo las sábanas.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – Dijo la rubia mirando a su esposa salir del baño cubriendo su majestuoso cuerpo de embarazada con una toalla que apenas lograba cubrir lo necesario.

– ¿Hacer qué, querida? – Preguntó ésta con fingida inocencia.

– Gemir de esa forma mientras te tocas... Sin mi, por cierto.

– Oh, ¡lo siento! No sabía que debía gemir en silencio mientras me doy el placer que tú tienes prohibido darme. – Dijo Regina con suficiencia.

– ¡Porque tú me lo prohibiste!

– Porque tú te lo buscaste, mi amor.

Emma se acercó a su mujer, quedando a sus espaldas mientras ella buscaba en su armario su ropa de dormir. Comenzó a repartir besos por su, aún húmedo, hombro derecho, haciendo que la Alcaldesa ladeara un poco la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello.

La rubia ya había cantado victoria al ver cómo su morena cerraba los ojos. "¡Ha! Yo sabía que no iba a poder resistirse una vez más", pensó. Pero, para su mala suerte, Regina pareció haber leído su mente y lentamente se fue alejando de ella.

– No deberías hacer eso, Em-ma... – Dijo su nombre de aquella forma lenta y sensual que tan loca volvía a la alguacil. – Sabes muy bien que si tú haces eso vamos a querer hacer cosas que no haremos.. Bueno, que tú no harás, porque yo sí puedo hacerme cargo de lo que sea que quiera hacer allí abajo. – Agregó señalando hacia su pelvis. – Porque ambas sabemos que eres tan buena que no vas a desobedecer mis órdenes. A menos que quieras más días sin sexo. ¿Verdad?

Emma resopló. Éste jueguecito la excitaba y la estaba volviendo loca al mismo tiempo... Pero sólo quedaban tres días más para que se terminara. "Tan solo tres días más y tendrás el fruto prohibido en tu boca de nuevo, Swan", se dijo mentalmente. Quiso reír, ahora sí que el sexo de Regina era un fruto prohibido para ella.

– Voy a portarme bien, mi Reina. – Dijo a propósito.

Ésta vez fue Regina quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de fusilar a su esposa con la mirada. Esa sumisión, fingida o no, la excitaba de una manera increíble. Y, para no dejar que Emma ganara ésta vez y ya que nunca la dejaba ganar, la morena dejó que su toalla cayera al suelo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo y, lanzándole a la rubia una mirada por arriba del hombro, se dirigió nuevamente al baño. Tenía "asuntos" por solucionar.

La sonrisa victoriosa de desapareció en el mismo momento en que la morena quedó desnuda frente a sus ojos. Definitivamente, e hiciera lo que hiciera, Regina jamás dejaría que ella le ganara.

Sabiendo muy bien lo que su Reina haría encerrada en el baño, decidió no presenciar una vez más esa tortura y, respirando profundamente, abandonó la habitación para ir al encuentro de su hijo en la sala de estar.

Mientras esperaba que su mujer saliera nuevamente del baño, la rubia se tiró pesadamente en el sillón al mismo tiempo que veía a Henry que jugaba con la consola. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a leer sus mensajes. Para su sorpresa, encontró un Whatsapp de un número desconocido... Tan solo el número era lo que no conocía, porque la foto de aquella persona que le había hablado la conocía bastante bien.

"¿Cómo consiguió mi número?", se preguntó antes de contestar a ese alegre "¡Hola, Emma! :)". Así la encontró Regina minutos más tarde, concentrada en la pantalla de su móvil, hablándole a quién sabe quién, cosa que le extrañó un poco a la morena ya que Emma muy pocas veces le ponía atención a su teléfono. Prefirió dejarlo estar, seguramente era Mary Margaret haciéndole mil preguntas sobre las bebés y sobre ella, como era de costumbre.

Ese día y los dos siguientes fueron exactamente igual. Era hora de irse a la cama y Emma pendiente del teléfono y de quien sea que le escribía. Y esa tonta sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro por momentos ya estaba sacando a Regina de sus casillas.

– ¿Con quién hablas tanto, eh? Podrías soltar un poco el móvil y prestarme atención cuando te hablo, ¿no te parece?

– Oh, sí... Lo siento, mi amor. – Dijo la rubia, dejando su teléfono en la mesita de luz y volteándose nuevamente para mirar a su esposa. – ¿Qué me decías?

– ¿No vas a decirme con quién hablas?

– No es nadie, Regina.

– Claro, ¿envías mensajes a un fantasma entonces? – Preguntó la morena, irritada.

– ¿Qué es esta escena? – Cuestionó Emma, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– "Escena" nada, Swan. Quiero saber por qué mi mujer está tan embobada con un móvil al que, con anterioridad, sólo le prestaba atención cuando se trataba de un mensaje mío.

– Estás exagerando. – Dijo la Salvadora, levantándose para ir al baño.

Regina sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba bien aprovechar la ausencia de Emma para ver con quién hablaba. Lo sabía... Pero no le importó. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono en sus delicadas manos y lo desbloqueó. Tal y como se lo esperaba, había un mensaje sin leer. Número desconocido. Y una foto. Una mujer.

Tensando la mandíbula, cambiando completamente la expresión en su rostro se decidió por leer ese mensaje. Y, apenas lo hizo, se arrepintió. No debió haber leído ese: "¿Podemos vernos? Te extraño."


	19. Celos e inseguridad

**_Hello, it's me. No me odien... Sé que los dejé un mes entero con la intriga de quién es la que le habla a Emma pero el tiempo no me da para publicar más seguido. Los amo, no me maten :(_**

 ** _Una vez más, gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo. ¡Mil besos!_**

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·19·**

No entendía. No quería entender. Se negaba. ¿Emma la engañaba? Miles de preguntas recorrían por su mente. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué su esposa nunca la había mencionado? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué decía extrañarla?

La Salvadora tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de salir del cuarto de baño, por un momento se enfadó debido al interrogatorio de Regina. No había necesidad de tantas preguntas. ¿Acaso su morena no confiaba en ella?

No le había contado sobre Laura, no porque tenía algo que ocultar sino porque no lo consideraba como algo relevante, tan sólo hablarían por unos días y la otra morena desaparecería como siempre. Pero luego de pensarlo bien, decidió que le hablaría a Regina sobre ella, para evitar problemas. Lo que menos necesitaba su esposa era pasar por alguna situación de estrés... Pero era tarde. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la ex Reina mirándola fríamente y con su teléfono en las manos.

– ¿Qué haces con eso? – Preguntó Emma casi en un susurro.

– Nada.

– ¿Podrías devolverme el móvil, por favor?

– ¿Qué? ¿Escondes algo? Quizás hay algo que no quieres que vea, no lo sé... – Contestó sarcásticamente Regina.

– Ya lo has visto de todos modos, ¿no es cierto?

– ¿Quién es ella, Emma?

– Una amiga.

– ¡No me mientas, Emma Swan! ¡No soy estúpida! ¿Haces ésto por el castigo que te impuse? O... ¿Es que ya no te gusto?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al escuchar a su mujer. Regina pensaba que la había engañado y no era así, ella nunca haría eso. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas y cada día un poco más si eso era posible.

– Contéstame, Emma, es lo único que te pido. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué dice extrañarte y que quiere verte? – Volvió a preguntar Regina, secándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

Emma se acercó cautelosamente a la cama y se sentó frente a la Alcaldesa. Quiso tomar su mano, pero ésta la apartó.

– ¡Carajo, Swan! No pensé que ésto te podría afectar tanto. Lo tomé como un juego, un juego que pensé que disfrutabas tanto como yo. Por favor, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, dime que no tienes nada que ver con esa mujer, que nada pasó entre ustedes. Emma, por favor. – Insistió una vez más su esposa, ahora sollozando fuertemente.

– Regina, por favor, cálmate. – Le suplicó Emma, haciendo otro intento de tomar las manos de la morena en las suyas y teniendo éxito en ello esta vez. – No es lo que estás pensando. No te estoy engañando.

– ¿Quién es esa mujer, Emma? Es la última vez que te lo pregunto y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

– Es mi ex. – Confesó la rubia, suspirando.

Rápidamente Regina volvió a apartar sus manos de las de Emma.

– Pero te vuelvo a repetir, no estoy engañándote. No puedo creer que pienses que soy capaz de hacerte eso luego de todo lo que pasamos juntas.

– ¿Me has visto, Swan? Cualquiera engañaría a su mujer en este estado. Estoy horrible, gigante, ya no soy la misma de antes.

– Esas son tonterías, Regina. Te he dicho mil veces que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, incluso estando embarazada.

– No me comparo con esa morena de ojos claros y cuerpo de supermodelo.

– ¿Por qué toda ésta inseguridad?

– ¡Porque no me estás contando nada! ¡Estás evitando el tema! Dime por qué esta mujer te está hablando, por qué quiere verte y por qué carajos tiene que aparecer en este momento en el que me siento tan mal conmigo misma y con mi cuerpo. Dime por qué no me lo contaste. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar? Necesito saberlo y quiero saberlo ya, Emma.

– Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así y no quería. No es bueno para ti ni para las bebés.

– Oh, no me salgas con eso. – La cortó Regina.

– Es la verdad. Tenía pensado contártelo ahora, pero te me adelantaste... Hace años no la veo, creo que la última vez fue dos años antes de venir aquí. No tengo idea de cómo consiguió mi número pero lo hizo.

– ¿Por qué le contestaste?

– Porque no terminamos de mala forma, y cada tanto ella se aparece, me pregunta cómo estoy y no vuelvo a saber nada de ella por meses, incluso años. Por eso no lo vi como algo importante. No intentará nada conmigo, Regina.

– ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Si quiere verte es por algo...

– Está con alguien, amor. Sabe que yo estoy casada, sabe de Henry, de ti y especialmente de nuestras princesas.

– No me interesa. No vas a verla. No me importa si tiene una, dos o tres mujeres, si está casada y tiene quince hijos. No va a verte. Tú eres mía. – Respondió la morena con el ceño fruncido.

Por primera vez desde que esa conversación había comenzado, Emma se permitió soltar una suave risa para luego mirar sonriendo a su mujer. Era tan posesiva cuando se trataba de ella, incluso cuando intentaba no serlo.

– ¿Y si vas tú conmigo?

– No.

– Con Henry y las niñas.

– No.

– Regina...

– ¡Emma Swan, no dejaré que esa mujer se acerque a ti!

– Te amo.

– Ya te dije que n... Espera, ¿qué?

– Que te amo, tonta.

– Guarda los adjetivos, ¿sí? – Dijo Regina, intentando reprimir una sonrisa y fallando en ello. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Por qué te amo? Porque eres lo mejor que tengo, porque amo que seas la madre de mis hijos, porque me encanta ser tuya y de nadie más. – Le explicó Emma, mirándola dulcemente. – Ninguna mujer es competencia para ti, Regina. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. ¿Entendido?

Cuando la rubia menos se lo esperaba, Regina se lanzó a sus labios, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

– Vendrá a casa si quiere verte. Yo voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento y no hay "pero" que valga, Emma. – Accedió seguidamente la morena, mirándola con seriedad. – Oh, y como vea algo que no me guste, Swan, te juro que le lanzaré una bola de fuego para después borrarla de la existencia.

Emma rió sonoramente antes de asentir a lo que su mujer le acababa de decir. "Voy a proteger lo que es mío cueste lo que cueste", pensó al mismo tiempo la morena.

– Lamento no haberte hablado de ella con anterioridad...

– Y yo lamento haber desconfiado de ti.

La Salvadora volvió a besar a su mujer dulcemente y, al separarse, le dijo:

– ¿Sabes? Hoy era el último día de mi castigo... ¿Crees que ya podemos levantarlo y me dejas demostrarte de otra forma lo mucho que me gustas?

– No cambiarás nunca, Swan. – Dijo la morena riendo, y acercándose para abrazar a su rubia idiota.

Emma hizo todo lo posible para poder convencer a su mujer de su gran hermosura. Deseaba que Regina pudiera verse a sí misma con sus ojos, verse de la forma en que ella la veía pero eso era casi imposible ahora, no se arriesgaría a usar magia con su esposa embarazada así que optó por demostrárselo llenándola de besos, caricias y diciéndole mil palabras hermosas al hacer el amor.

Y así fue como pasaron prácticamente toda la noche amándose, llenándose de placer.

A la semana siguiente, luego de haber realizado su monitoreo semanal, Regina y Emma volvían a la mansión a pie. Whale le había recomendado a la ex Reina que caminara para que, llegado el momento del parto, ésta pudiera tener buena dilatación. Ambas hablaban sobre posibles nombres para sus bebés porque, claramente, la discusión seguiría hasta el último momento. La rubia tenía razón cuando había dicho que para su esposa ningún nombre parecía "digno de la realeza".

De repente, su conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de la Sheriff que había comenzado a sonar. Detuvieron su andar y Emma cogió el móvil para contestar a la llamada.

Era Laura. El semblante de Regina cambió rápidamente al escuchar a su esposa nombrar a aquella mujer pero esperó a que éstas terminaran aquella corta conversación telefónica para luego preguntarle:

– ¿Qué quería tu amiguita?

– Llamó para avisarme que éste fin de semana vendrá con su pareja a Storybrooke. – Dijo Emma con una especie de gesto de disculpa.

La rubia ya había hablado con su ex novia sobre aquellas condiciones que su mujer le había impuesto, a lo cual la otra morena reaccionó con una carcajada para luego decirle que su novia le había dicho algo similar.

– Eso es bueno, ya extrañaba arrancar corazones y estrujarlos sin piedad. – Dijo Regina seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. Emma simplemente negó con la cabeza, riendo.

– Creo que Analía me haría lo mismo a mi si tuviera magia. – Contestó haciendo referencia a la pareja de su amiga. – Prométeme que no le arrancarás el corazón hasta que la conozcas bien. – Pidió a su mujer, haciéndola reír.

– No me hagas prometer algo que no cumpliré, Swan. – Bromeó la morena, tomando de nuevo la mano de su esposa.

Sorpresivamente, el sábado cuando la pareja había llegado a Storybrooke luego de seguir las indicaciones de Emma, Regina rápidamente comenzó a hablar con la joven pelirroja novia de Laura. Tenían un carácter bastante parecido, tanto que Emma y su amiga las molestaban diciéndoles que seguramente estaban planeando cómo matarlas.

Laura se mostró amigable con la Alcaldesa desde que Emma las presentó, pero Regina no podía... Simplemente no podía bajar la guardia. No la trató de manera tajante, pero tampoco se hicieron mejores amigas. La morena se mantenía algo distante con ella, contestaba con frases simples cada vez que la ex de su esposa le preguntaba algo y siempre estaba con su mano entrelazada con la de la rubia, claramente marcando territorio.

Apenas vio la oportunidad, justo cuando Analía se había excusado para ir al cuarto de baño, Regina hizo aquella pregunta que tanto quiso que tuviera respuesta desde el momento en el que vio el mensaje en el móvil de su amada.

– Dime, Laura querida... – Comenzó sarcásticamente la ex Reina. – ¿Por qué has vuelto a buscar a Emma después de tanto tiempo?

Emma quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Sabía bien que Regina tenía preguntas que moría por hacer pero jamás imaginó que sería tan directa con ellas. "Swan, es Regina de quien estás hablando", pensó.

– Bueno... Sé que te molesta, Regina, pero Emma y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntas. – "Carajo, está muerta", dijo Emma internamente. – No vengo a arrebatártela, si es eso lo que piensas. Como ya habrás visto, tengo una maravillosa mujer a mi lado y Emma, bueno, te tiene a ti y se nota de aquí hasta la Antártida lo mucho que se aman. – Regina se sorprendió al escucharla, la mujer parecía sincera. – Como te dije antes, tenemos un historia, sí. Y Emma me ha ayudado tanto en ciertos momentos difíciles en mi vida. Tanto así que me sentiría la peor persona del mundo si dejara ir a un amiga tan valiosa como ella. Tú que eres su esposa debes saber más que nadie que Emma es de esas personas que aparecen en tu vida para cambiarla por completo.

– Es cierto... – Simplemente contestó la morena, mirando a la Salvadora con amor.

– Es por eso que volví a contactarla. Quise hacerlo antes, pero es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado estos últimos años, hasta ahora que finalmente pude conseguir su número.

El matrimonio rápidamente pensó que Laura no pudo dar con Emma con anterioridad debido a la maldición que la Reina Malvada había lanzado, la misma que había hecho de Storybrooke una especie de pueblo fantasma.

– Bueno, yo... Aprovecharé que Ana no está aquí para contarte, bueno... Contarles por qué realmente volví a buscar a Emma.

Regina se tensó. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Y especialmente, ¿por qué tenía que esperar a que su novia no estuviera allí para decirles por qué buscó a Emma?

– Hace ya dos años que estoy saliendo ella, con mi Ana. Y desde que me decidí a dar éste paso es que estoy buscando a Emma. – Dijo Laura, suspirando y con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, continuó pero bajando un poco más la voz: – Quiero proponerle matrimonio y quiero que tú, Emma, seas la madrina de casamiento porque fuiste, eres y sé que serás siempre una gran amiga, una persona más de mi familia porque sí, en su momento hemos estado juntas, pero ahora no te veo como alguien más que una hermana, aquella hermana que siempre te dije que quería tener. – Se secó una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla para rápidamente recomponerse. – Es por esa razón que he vuelto a buscar a tu esposa, Regina.

– Has reducido mis ganas de ahorcarte. – Dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo reír a las otras dos mujeres.

– Eso es bueno. No quiero que mi cuñada me odie.

– Otra más que me llama cuñada. – Añadió Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco y riendo.

– Así que, Emma... ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Laura esperanzada.

– Claro que si. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que vayas a sentar cabeza finalmente!

– Mira quién habla... Mamá Emma. – Bromeó su amiga.

– ¡Su casa es hermosa! Me he embobado curioseando un poco. – Dijo Analía al llegar a la sala. – ¿De qué me perdí?

– Oh, no te has perdido mucho, querida. Sólo hablábamos de los nombres tontos que quiere Emma para nuestras bebés. – Mintió Regina rápidamente al ver que la Sheriff y la futura prometida de Ana no sabían qué contestar a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

– No son tontos y lo sabes. – Se defendió Emma.

– Conociéndote, Emma Swan, deben ser unos nombres espantosos.

– Créeme que lo son. – Añadió la Alcaldesa y ambas parejas comenzaron a reír.

Esa noche, luego de haber cenado aquella deliciosa lasagna hecha por Regina, las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Laura y Analía estaban cerradas en pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones de Granny's pero Emma y Regina insistieron en que se quedaran en la mansión ya que la habitación de invitados estaba más que a su disposición, por lo que la pareja no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Al día siguiente, Laura hizo lo que había comentado la noche anterior y le propuso matrimonio a su novia, tomándola por sorpresa completamente.

– Pensé que no creías en todo ésto del casamiento... – Le dijo mientras la besaba.

– Lo hago desde que te conocí. – Contestó la morena de ojos claros.

Hermosos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Regina al escucharlas. Por un momento volvió tiempo atrás cuando ella tampoco creía en esos papeles, cuando el matrimonio no era más que un martirio para ella hasta que Emma apareció en su vida. Sonrió honestamente.

– Ahora sí estoy segura de que tú y Emma no huirán juntas. – Bromeó Analía.

– Claro que no, querida... Ninguna de ellas puede resistirse a nuestros encantos. – Replicó Regina, guiñándole y haciendo que las dos amigas pusieran los ojos en blanco.


	20. Es hora, Emma

_**Guess who's back! Casi un año después me digné a terminar ésta historia que tantos hermosos comentarios me trajo y no me queda más que pedirles perdón y agradecerles por todos y cada uno de sus reviews.**_

 _ **Los hice esperar muchísimo y realmente quiero que esa espera haya valido la pena y que disfruten éste capítulo que será el último de éste fanfic. Los amo eterno, gracias por acompañarme siempre.**_

* * *

 **Claramente, los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es una historia de mi autoría, basada en los personajes de la serie Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 **·20·**

Tal cual había sucedido con Emma luego de que le propuso matrimonio a Regina, Laura organizó la fiesta de su boda con Analía en menos de dos semanas. Bueno, quizás se adelantó un poco más que su rubia amiga pero sólo porque su prometida no era tan perfeccionista y detallista como la Alcaldesa. Además sabía que, si esperaba una o dos semanas más, se quedarían sin madrina de bodas ya que la ex Reina estaba a semanas de entrar en término, deberían esperar al menos un mes para que ésta se recupere después del parto (o dos, si es que las mellizas nacían por cesárea) y, luego, el tiempo que al matrimonio le llevara el acostumbrarse y acomodar sus tiempos con las bebés. Si cuidar de un recién nacido no era fácil, con dos sería mucho más agotador.

La celebración sería llevada a cabo en un hotel de Nueva York, debido a que era en ese Estado donde la pareja residía.

Hacía dos días que Emma, Regina, Henry y los Charmings junto al pequeño Neal habían llegado a la ciudad. Laura había conocido a los padres de su ex y, ahora, mejor amiga el mismo día que había pedido matrimonio a su novia. Se habían llevado tan bien que la morena no dudó en invitarlos a ellos también a la boda.

Preparándose ya para la ceremonia, Emma y Regina no dejaban de robarse besos como dos adolescentes. La Alcaldesa de Storybrooke estaba más radiante que nunca. Tenía los días contados para aquella cesárea que traería a sus pequeñas al mundo porque, al parecer, estaban muy cómodas dentro de su útero y, a sus treinta y siete semanas, aún no mostraban señal alguna de querer salir, por lo que Regina dio por sentado que la intervención quirúrgica sería la forma en la que sus bebés llegarían al mundo. Aún debía arreglar eso con Whale.

Aquel enorme vientre no hacía más que incomodarle. Aunque, para su esposa, esa barriga la hacía la mujer más sexy del mundo y aún más con ese hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a sus curvas como un guante. Su corto cabello ondulado había sido trenzado por un solo costado, dejando el otro suelto. Su perfecto rostro cuidadosamente maquillado, sus ojos definidos con un delicado delineado y con sombras en tonos marrones, y sus labios pintados en un bordó muy oscuro, muy parecido al que usaba diariamente cuando estaba en el Bosque Encantado. Sus piernas enfundadas en unas panties del color de su piel y llevaba unos zapatos de un color bastante similar al de sus labios. Estaba bellísima.

Emma se babeaba al verla. Ese era el motivo por el cual ninguna de las dos conseguía separarse de la otra porque Regina también se encontraba de la misma manera. Ver a su rubia con ese vestido azul, también ajustado y que tapaba lo justo y necesario la volvía loca. A diferencia de la Alcaldesa, Swan llevaba el cabello lacio y sujeto en una tirante cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos para darle un look no tan arreglado. Los stilettos negros y su delicado maquillaje completaban su atuendo, haciéndola lucir extremadamente bella para los ojos de quien la viera, más que nada para los de su mujer.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no terminen de arreglarse nunca? – Decía Snow, entrando en la habitación que compartía el matrimonio en la suite familiar en la que se hospedaban y viendo cómo su hija y su nuera se separaban rápidamente. – Oh, con razón... – Añadió completamente ruborizada. – Por favor, dense prisa o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

Ellas tan sólo rieron y se retocaron rápidamente el maquillaje antes de dirigirse hacia el salón principal junto al resto de los invitados a la fiesta.

La ceremonia fue realmente emotiva, casi tanto como el día en que la Alcaldesa y la Sheriff se unieron matrimonio. Hermosos recuerdos venían a la mente de Regina. Tan solo había pasado poco más un mes de aquél día y realmente parecía que había sido ayer.

– ¿Va todo bien, cariño? – Preguntó Emma al ver a su esposa perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Claro, sí. – Le contestó ésta, sonriéndole.

– ¿En qué pensabas?

– Oh, en nada... Sólo que ésto me recordó a nuestra boda. – Susurró y se acercó a besarla. – Volvería a repetir ese día una y mil veces más.

– También yo, mi amor. – Musitó Emma contra sus labios. – ¿Deseas tomar algo?

Regina tan solo negó con la cabeza, no se sentía muy bien desde esa madrugada pero no quiso decir nada para no estropear el momento. Laura comenzaba a caerle mejor y era la mejor amiga de su esposa así que no quería alterar ni alarmar a nadie por un simple malestar.

La fiesta iba increíble. Todo el mundo se había reunido en la pista de baile. Cantaban, bailaban y bebían sin parar. La morena solo observaba sentada en su mesa y se reía de lo desastrozos que eran algunos para bailar.

Analía se acercó a ella con su bello vestido blanco y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Cómo van las pequeñas? – Le preguntó a aquella que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en su amiga.

– Muy bien, están bastante inquietas hoy pero creo que solo es porque ellas también quieren divertirse un poco. – Dijo, sin sonar demasiado convincente pero Ana simplemente sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

– Hagamos que disfruten también de la fiesta y vayamos a bailar entonces.

Regina sonrió y tomó la mano de la pelirroja. En serio tenía ganas de bailar y hacerlo por un rato no le haría para nada mal.

Emma se había percatado de que Regina se dirigía hacia ellos en la pista de baile y se acercó a ella para luego tomar sus manos y bailar juntas.

La risa del pequeño Neal era lo primero que llegaba a sus oídos a pesar de la fuerte música. El niño se había lanzado a los brazos de su hermana mayor apenas vio que Emma bailaba con la morena. Él también quería bailar junto a ellas. La Salvadora lo hacía saltar y girar como a él le gustaba y el pequeño sólo podía reír a carcajadas.

La ex Reina se lo estaba pasando de maravilla junto a su familia y las recién casadas. Tanto así que por un buen momento se olvidó del malestar que venía sintiendo. Bailó y bailó hasta que sus pies dolieron. La cuestión fue que no sólo fueron sus pies... Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su abdómen, haciéndola fruncir el seño por un momento.

Al verla dejar de bailar y posar ambas manos en su vientre, Emma volvió a acercarse a ella luego de dejar a Neal en brazos de su padre y la tomó por el codo.

– ¿Qúe sucede, Regina?

La morena la miró e, ignorando su pregunta y con algo de dificultad, le dijo:

– ¿Podrías acompañarme al baño, por favor?

La rubia asintió y fue tras ella. Lo que le sorprendió fue que, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el tocador del salón de fiestas, Regina se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo del mismo y se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor.

– ¿Regina? – La llamó Swan, pero ella simplemente la ignoró otra vez y tomó su mano para que la rubia entrara también.

Al llegar al piso correcto, caminaron hasta su suite. Aún en silencio, Regina abrió la puerta de su habitación y se giró a mirar a su esposa.

– Voy a tomar un baño, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma no entendía nada. Regina sí. Acababa de tener su primer contracción y sabía que después de eso solo vendrían otras y luego... Sintió una gran cantidad de líquido resbalar por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso. Y con eso lo confirmó. Sus bebés estaban listas para nacer. Había roto bolsa.

– Emma, cariño... – La llamó con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Regin... – Sus palabras murieron cuando vio a su mujer parada en ese charco de espeso líquido.

– Es hora, Emma. – Respondió la morena y su esposa se quedó tan quieta como una estatua. – ¡Swan! – Gritó Regina para que volviera en sí. – Voy a darme un baño antes que las contracciones sean más continuas.

– De acuerdo. – Musitó la rubia casi robóticamente, ayudándola a desvestirse.

La Alcaldesa se veía tranquila. Y claro, alguna de las dos debía mantener la calma y definitivamente ese alguien no era Emma.

Mientras ella terminaba de ducharse, la rubia llamó a sus padres para que avisaran a Laura y Analía el motivo por el cual debían irse antes de la fiesta. Claramente ellas entendieron y les pidieron por favor que las mantuvieran al tanto y que apenas finalizara la celebración irían directo al hospital.

Otro espasmo llegó a ella cuando terminaba de vestirse, y pidió a su esposa que tomara el tiempo entre cada una de ellos. Eran las dos y treinta y dos de la tarde. En el auto tuvo otra contracción, diecisiete minutos después. Y llegando al hospital, otra más. Quince minutos.

– Emma, no puedo hacer esto sin Whale aquí. Es él quien sabe todo sobre mi embarazo y... ¡Ay, mierda! – Se quejó al tener otro calambre. Doce minutos.

– Mi amor, no hay tiempo de ir hasta allá ni de que él venga al hospital. – Decía Emma, mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente para tranquilizarla un poco. – Aquí estarás bien atendida. Ellas estarán bien y tú también.

– Pero, Em...

Una doctora alta de mediana edad entró justo cuando Regina estaba por protestar. "¡Gracias, Señor!", pensó la rubia. Sabía que no era bueno que su mujer se alterase en ese momento.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludó amablemente la mujer. – Soy la doctora Allison Morello y voy a estar a cargo de acompañarte y ayudarte en tu labor de parto, Regina. Primero, veremos en qué posición se encuentran tus bebés y luego decidiremos si debemos hacer una intervención quirúrgica o puedes tenerlas por parto normal.

– No quiero que me corten. – Dijo la morena muy seria.

– Bueno, eso depende de ellas no de nosotras, cariño. – Contestó la doctora sin perder la sonrisa.

En primer lugar, escucharon los latidos de los corazones de las mellizas para asegurarse de que aún tenian algo de tiempo para decidir y luego realizaron una rápida ecografía para corroborar y confirmar que la primer bebé estaba en posición cefálica, lo que significaba que, si Regina así lo quería, podría decidirse por el parto natural.

La morena fue llevada al quirófano de igual manera ya que ese era el procedimiento a seguir cuando se trataba de partos múltiples, y Emma mientras tanto se cambiaba al ambo de hospital y cubría su cabello con el gorro para poder acompañar a su amada en ese momento tan importante.

Cuando entró en la sala de operaciones, lo primero que escuchó fue a su mujer quejarse de dolor.

– Cinco minutos. – Decía seguidamente una enfermera rubia.

– Muy bien, Regina. Luego de la próxima contracción estarás lista para pujar. – Le explicó la Dra. Allison. – Emma, posiciónate detrás de ella y sostén sus manos. Ahora es cuando más necesita tu apoyo.

Swan hizo lo que le indicó la doctora justo cuando otra ráfaga de dolor atravezó a Regina.

– Dos minutos, Doctora. – Dijo la enfermera.

– De acuerdo. Has dilatado perfectamente así que, cuando sientas la próxima contracción, respirarás profundo, llevarás la barbilla al pecho y pujarás lo más fuerte que puedas. Emma, contarás conmigo hasta diez.

Apenas hubo dicho eso, otro espasmo llegó a Regina.

– ¡Vamos, mi amor! – La alentó Emma y la morena comenzó a pujar mientras su esposa y la doctora contaban los diez segundos para que pudiera relajarse por un momento.

– ¿¡Por qué demonios me metiste en esto, Swan!? – Gritaba la morena antes de volver a pujar.

– Está coronando. Tú puedes, Regina... Sólo un poco más. – Dijo la mujer de oscuros cabellos.

– Emma, voy a matarte cuando tenga a mis bebés. – Volvió a vociferar la Alcaldesa.

– Sé que sí, Regina. – Murmuró la rubia, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su mujer.

La Salvadora sabía que su esposa no decía esas cosas sólo por ser desagradable o porque la odiara, sino por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. A ella también le había pasado cuando tuvo a Henry, así que no se lo tomó personal.

– Regina, quiero que en el próximo espasmo pujes con todas tus fuerzas. Si lo haces, tendremos a tu bebé con nosotros en menos de dos minutos.

La morena apretó fuertemente las manos de su rubia e hizo ese último esfuerzo para que su primer bebé llegara al mundo, y así fue... El llanto de la pequeña llegó a sus oídos como una hermosa melodía.

Emma besó su frente y ambas sonrieron felices. Esperaron un momento a que limpiaran un poco a su primer princesita y luego la Dra. Morello la puso sobre el pecho de su madre.

– Les presento a la pequeña... – Se detuvo sin saber el nombre que recibiría la niña, a lo que Regina contestó sonriendo:

– Aneley. Se llama Aneley... Significa "felicidad".

– ¡Me encanta! Felicitaciones, chicas. – Les dijo la alta mujer.

Ambas depositaron un cuidadoso beso en la cabecita de la recién nacida y quedaron embelesadas admirándola.

Unos minutos después, la pequeña fue retirada de los brazos de su madre para así poder pesarla y limpiarla debidamente, además de chequear sus signos vitales y asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Otra contracción la sacó de su ensoñación y le recordó a la morena que aún faltaba un esfuerzo más y que luego todo acabaría... Solo un poco más y sus dos bebés estarían con ellas.

– Vamos de nuevo, Regina. Puede que te sea más fácil esta vez. – Le dijo la doctora.

Justo como Allison le había dicho, le resultó más fácil ahora. Luego de dos fuertes pujes, la segunda niña llegó al mundo. Tan chiquita e indefensa como su, por quince minutos, hermana mayor. Tan hermosa y única como ella.

– ¿Cuál será el nombre de nuestra segunda belleza? – Preguntó la doctora mientras tomaba a la pequeña para dársela a una enfermera y que así pudieran seguir con los procedimientos de chequeo.

– Su nombre es Eluney, mi regalo del cielo.

Luego un largo rato en la sala de neonatología, al finalizar con todos los estudios que debían hacerles, la doctora decidió que las niñas ya podían ingresar a la habitación y quedarse en las incubadoras junto a Regina. Las enfermeras volvieron a colocar a las mellizas en brazos de sus madres y, después de felicitarlas, las dejaron solas un momento mientras que la doctora llenaba los papeles correspondientes con todos los datos de las pequeñas.

– Son hermosas. – Declaró Emma, mirando primero a una y después a su otra hija. – Aneley y Eluney Swan-Mills. – Susurró. Sonaba hermoso. Amaba los nombres que habían escogido para las niñas.

– Son perfectas. – Respondió Regina. – Gracias, mi amor. Gracias por esto... Por ellas, por nosotras, por nuestra familia.

– Gracias a tí por darme todo lo que siempre soñé.

Se fundieron en un dulce beso y se permitieron llorar. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin parar. Lágrimas de felicidad, por supuesto.

Al separarse, Regina miró a su esposa algo apenada.

– Lamento haberte gritado antes. No quiero matarte, nada más lejos de la realidad...Yo te amo, Emma.

– No te preocupes, cariño. Te entiendo. – Emma volvió a besarla. – También te amo, morena.

La doctora Morello las felicitó una vez más y les explicó detallamente sobre los cuidados que debían de tener para con las bebés. Seguidamente, ayudó a Regina a darle el pecho a las recién nacidas.

Emma miraba la imagen completamente embelesada e inmortalizó el momento con una fotografía. Regina se veía tan hermosa. Esa mujer le había dado todo. Y ella no podía estar más feliz.

– Bueno, yo voy a retirarme para que sus familiares puedan ingresar a conocer a estas hermosas muñecas. Nuevamente, las felicito... Por partida doble. – Dijo Allison, sonriendo. – Fuiste muy fuerte, Regina. Nos vemos en un rato, mamás.

A los pocos minutos, Henry entró practicamente corriendo a la habitación y vio cómo Emma colocaba a una de sus hermanitas nuevamente en la pequeña cunita de hospital. Se acercó con cuidado y las miró.

– Qué lindas son. Voy a cuidarlas con mi vida. – Dijo sonriendo y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Felicitaciones, mamá... Má.

Emma lo abrazó y seguidamente, mientras Henry le daba un beso a Regina, abrazó a sus padres que estaban casi tan felices como ellas. El pequeño Neal tan solo intercalaba la vista entre una y otra pequeña, tímido. Poco sabía que esas dos niñitas serían sus compañeras de travesuras en unos años.

– Les costará un poco acostumbrarse a ellas... – Decía Mary Margaret, quien sostenía a Eluney en sus brazos y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

– Lo sé, pero sabremos cómo arreglárnoslas. – Respondió Regina, dándole el pecho a Aneley.

– De eso no tengo dudas, Regina. – Comentó la morena de cabello corto. – Pero si un bebé es difícil de cuidar... Con dos no será nada simple.

Emma miró a su mujer con picardía y se ganó una mirada fulminante que luego pasó a ser una divertida acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

– Con ella nada es simple. – Dijo, aún mirándola. – Y eso me fascina.

* * *

 **·FIN·**


End file.
